The End of Days
by ultimatejake
Summary: their battle may be over but their war has just begun, join old and new freinds such as Sakura, Snow and a whole group of characters as they come together to fight off foes old and new and defeat the deadly Pandora, part 1/3
1. Prologue

**The end of days**

**Prologue**

Long ago legend tells of the great and all powerful Pandora, a creature that had the power to undo almost everything in the universe however this creature concerned for the safety of all worlds stripped herself of all thought and free will and sealed herself away deep in space. Throughout the years she slowly slept as people fought on the worlds around her. Machines, humans, sorcerers and aliens all fought each other to defend their land and as time passed people forgot about Pandora as it should be. But as all the battles suddenly come to an end it seems that a tragedy awaits as a multitude of heroes celebrate their victories an evil lurks in the shadows. So the question I must ask you, where will you stand when worlds collide?


	2. The Begining

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 1**

**Beginning **

In a dark place an evil filled room a council of men dressed in black gather around a table to discuss their plans.

"We now call this meeting of the Order of Chaos together" said one man.

"Allow me to start by saying that Orphan has failed and Cocoon has survived, my influences have had no effect on that world" said a second man.

"The Card Captor has successfully sealed all cards including the Nothing Card, in that aspect we have failed to produce absolute chaos" said a third man.

"It appears that in all worlds we have failed to create chaos, our lords Despair, Murder and Chaos will not be pleased" said a forth man.

"It not our fault, it's those meddling fools that keep getting in our way with their love and happiness and good triumphs over evil crap" said a fifth member.

"It seems we are out of options; we must now turn to Michel" said a sixth man.

"There is no way that agent will do as he is asked" said a seventh man.

"Michel is already on the move" said the first man who appeared to be their superior.

"Michel is moving?" questioned the second member.

"I had him ready if he was needed, I received a letter from him just the other day it was quite interesting it went as such, I have found your situation to be both troubling and pathetic, I shall so then aid you as I have found an adaptable method to do so, I have soldiers already mobilised and if you stand with me you shall have your chaos that you crave" said the first man.

"Michel's methods are both insane and dangerous, can we really trust him?" asked the third member.

"That isn't a problem, Michel never lies and so by the end of this meeting the heroes of old shall be seeing their last days" said the first man.

In a small village a carefree kid about fifteen years old calmly walks down the street dressed in his usual black trousers, red top and brown cotton jacket, his brown spiky hair swaying in the wind while his blue eyes focused on that which was infront of him. as he walked down the path he began to hear what could be described as a bell, which was strange as it seemed so loud that he could be right near him yet their wasn't a bell or a tower for a bell for miles. What was even stranger was that no one else heard it and they just continued to walk through the streets. The bell chimed twenty four times before it stopped and then all of the people had stopped and were staring at him. This boy named Lucas Murphy had never had so many people staring at him but then he noticed that his hand seemed to be fading out of existence, then he looked and saw that he was starting to fade. Lucas started to panic wondering what was going on as the crowd gasped and watched, he soon lost consciousness and faded completely from the street. He wasn't the only one who had heard the bell's chime, all around the universe people we hearing the same twenty four chimes, some vanished while most stayed but this indeed was a strange event. Lucas felt like his body was flying through the sky and then he felt himself fall on something soft. She soon opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place filled with tones of strange green plants and magnificent animals like a huge dinosaur like creature that pounded it way across the landscape. He was lying on the green grass and soon noticed two people lying next to him. One a boy and one a girl with both dressed in a strange school uniform yet in the girl's hands she held a strange pink wand with a star on its top and the boy help an ancient sword. He got up and then tried to wake them up desperately.

"Hey are you okay" asked Lucas.

The girl and boy gave a grunt as they woke up, they got up and looked at their surroundings and then they looked at Lucas and they said something in what sounded like Japanese.

"That sounds like Japanese, you're from Japan?" asked Lucas.

The two nodded knowing only slightly what Lucas had said.

"Do you two speak any English?" asked Lucas.

The two shook their heads in reply, Lucas then noticed a sort of pouch that seemed to be card shape and size on the girl, it seemed that it could only hold a deck of cards yet he wondered why she would have it.

"My name is Lucas what are yours?" he asked hoping to get an answer he could understand.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto" said the girl in English.

"My name is Syaoran Li" said the boy in English.

Lucas then looked at them surprised.

"You just spoke English" said Lucas.

"No we didn't we spoke Japanese" said the boy known as Syaoran.

"Well it sounded like English to me" said Lucas.

"And it sounds like your speaking Japanese to us" said Syaoran.

"But I'm not I'm speaking English" said Lucas.

"Well then maybe we are all hearing our native languages" said the girl names Sakura.

"That would explain why I'm hearing English and your hearing Japanese but why now?" asked Lucas.

"Hi" said a squeaky voice.

The three of them then looked around for the source of the voice but couldn't find it; they then noticed a bunny like creature with a red head band and a red jewel around his neck. The rabbit seemed to be carrying a bag that held a sword, a gantlet and a gun.

"What the hell" said Lucas.

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Joy and I am a Demi" said the rabbit.

"Um it's nice to meet you Joy" said Sakura.

The rabbit came closer to them and looked at them strangely.

"What the heck are you" said Lucas.

"I told you I'm a Demi, an all powerful being that keeps things running and has all sorts of magical powers" said Joy.

"What are you doing here, actually where is here?" asked Sakura.

"I'm sorry but I needed help, I called out to people far and wide to help me but because of my limited powers I was only able to bring three of the many people I have here" said Joy.

"You mean you brought us here, what for?" asked Syaoran.

"I need your help, my sister Pan came here to try and stop a bad man named Michel, he has been doing bad things to innocent people and has kidnapped my sister and is holding her somewhere in this world" said Joy.

"You poor thing" said Sakura.

"So you want us to find this man and get back your sister?" asked Syaoran.

"Well I am not sure about this I don't think we can help you" said Lucas.

"I am the only one that can get you home, well me and Pan" said Joy.

"That's blackmail" said Lucas.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't but now you have no choice unless you want to end up food for some of these creatures" said Joy.

"Ugh, so what do you want?" asked Lucas.

"Go and find Pan" said Joy.

"But where is she, don't tell me that you don't have a clue to where she is" said Lucas.

"If I did I wouldn't need you" said Joy.

"Ugh fine, I just look everywhere, the sooner I find her the sooner I can go home" said Lucas.

"I'm not sure about this" said Sakura.

"It seems like it's our only way home" said Syaoran.

"If you're going take this" said Joy.

She gave the bag to Lucas who looked at the weapons inside.

"These are weapons" said Lucas.

"Indeed, you're going to need them or else you won't be able to make it home" said Joy.

Lucas sighed and attacked the weapons to his belt and put the gauntlet on his right arm. He looked at Sakura and Syaoran and wondered why Joy hadn't giving them anything.

"Why haven't you given us any weapons?" asked Sakura.

"Because you already have your wand and sword and your magic Card Captors Sakura and Syaoran" said Joy.

"What?" questioned Syaoran.

The two then noticed what they were holding and wondered how their weapons had got there.

"But we left them at home, what are they doing here?" asked Syaoran.

"How do you know our names?" asked Sakura.

"I'm a Demi so I'm amazing" said Joy.

"She's not going to give us anymore answers until we find her sister so let's just get this over with" said Lucas.

With that the group set off to look for pan as a shadow watched them form the darkness.

None of them knew of the role they would play in the grand events yet to come as the Order of Chaos plots the heroes march through the land looking for Joy's lost sibling.


	3. The Hexes

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 2**

**The Hexes **

Lucas, Sakura and Syaoran walked through the plains while trying to avoid the bloodthirsty animals that prowled them. Joy was right beside them keeping an eye out for trouble as if expecting something.

"So where is it that you have dragged us to?" asked Lucas.

"This place is called Archylte Steppe of the world Gran Pulse" said Joy.

"There is no such place" said Syaoran.

"Not where you come from" said Joy.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Sakura.

"Well truthfully, you all come form the same world and yet not the same world, the universe is built upon a web of multiply worlds each different and unique, I mean look around, have you seen any animals like these ones before?" asked Joy.

"So we're in a parallel world then, I thought it was something like that" said Lucas.

"So why did you asked, you weren't sure if the love birds back there new" said Joy.

"Close and what do you mean love birds?" asked Lucas.

"Well Sakura and Syaoran are a cute lovey dovey couple" said Joy.

Sakura's and Syaoran's faces became very red while they gasped and wondered how Joy knew that.

"Oh, congratulations" said Lucas.

"How do you know that?" asked Sakura.

"It's in my name, I am a Demi specifically a Demi of joy, I know of all the people who have felt joy and the events that they felt it, you were both felt joy when and after you confessed and so I know about it" said Joy.

"So your name is not only joy but you can sense and watch joy as other people feel it" said Lucas.

"Which explains a lot" said Syaoran.

Lucas then stopped and looked around as if spooked by something; Joy was also scared and was hiding behind Lucas.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"Something is surrounding us, I can sense it, an evil presence that is out there" said Lucas.

"I don't sense or see anything" said Syaoran.

"That doesn't change the fact that something is out there" said Lucas.

Lucas then pulled out his sword and got read to fight, and then strange red skinned creatures appeared around them, they were vicious humanoid creatures that looked like they were rotting. In their hands they held a scale like sword sharp enough to cut through anything. Their entire body was bony and red their mouths were that of some wild animal. Their eyes were that of yellow and looked much like a reptile's eyes. Their hand had long slimy bone like fingers with even longer nails and their feet were that of claws. A long red tail and red bone wings is all they had on their back, these creatures appeared to be genderless yet seemed very vicious.

"What the hell are these things" said Lucas.

"Their Hexes, evil servants of Michel" said Joy.

"What do they want?" asked Sakura.

"Our blood" said Joy.

Then a man appeared and approached the three of them, he passed through the group of Hexes like their master and looked down of them. He was dressed in a white suit with a black top and bow tie and a black belt. He wore black leather shoes and had dark red hair with blue eyes. In his hand was a cage containing a black coloured Joy. The man smiled at the group and then threw the cage at the group's feet.

"Sister" said Joy.

"There is Pan, I thought I'd save you the task of finding me" said the man.

"You monster, what did you do to her?" asked Joy.

"Nothing, she just lost a lot of energy helping me with an experiment of sorts" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas.

"I am Michel Paradox; an agent of Chaos my dear Lucas" said the man named Michel.

"You know me?" asked Lucas.

"I know all those who have seen Chaos" said Michel.

"You're the bad guy" said Sakura.

"And you're the goodie two shoes, I was surprised by the fact that you managed to stop the Nothing Card" said Michel.

"What" said Sakura.

"How do you know about that?" asked Syaoran.

"I know all about the chaotic events in your life, it is my nature to know and to stir it up" said Michel.

"What is that meant to mean?" asked Lucas.

"Fifty percent of the chaos in your worlds is caused by the people who live there, however the other fifty percent is caused by people like me, we cause events that we not supposed to happen to cause chaos that would destroy that world" said Michel.

"Then that means that you caused the card to awaken" said Sakura.

"Did I cause it to wake up or did I give the idea to make it in the first place and seal it there, that is the question you should be asking yourself, it really was fun to see you all running about and in distress, you nearly died that was my favourite part" said Michel.

"Damn you" said Lucas.

"I've had enough now; I'll leave you to the mercy of the Hexes" said Michel as he disappeared.

The creatures grunted and groaned as they moved in for the kill.

"Joy get us out of here" said Lucas.

"I can't, my powers need twenty four hours to recharge" said Joy.

"Crap, we are going to have to fight" said Lucas.

Lucas rushed at the Hex infront of him and slashed it across the chest with his sword, the Hex then turned to ashes and the rest attacked Lucas. Sakura then pulled out a card and seemingly tapped it with her wand.

"Fiery, release and dispel" said Sakura.

A fire creature then came out of the card and burned down several Hexes and then returned to the card, Syaoran then shot out thunder from a piece of paper and zapped two Hexes.

"What the…..is that magic, just who the hell are these two" thought Lucas.

The group continued to fight but the number of Hexes seemed endless and they were losing ground.

"We are running out of options" said Lucas.

"Sakura use the fly card, get out of here" said Syaoran.

"But what about you" said Sakura.

"Don't worry about me just save yourself" said Syaoran.

"No, I won't leave you" said Sakura.

"Hey love birds, if I'm not interrupting I would love for some help because if we don't think of something soon we're going to lose this fight" said Lucas.

Lucas then continued to fight, he blocked swords left, right and centre but he barely had time to attack. They we're overpowering them, they were going to lose because of shear numbers, Lucas saw this battle coming to and end soon then something happened that he did not expect.

"Mind if we cut in" said a male voice that echoed around the area.

A man dressed in a grey trench coat and a woman with pinkish hair then appeared, the woman drew a sword that looked like it could be a gun and the man got ready to fight with his bare hands.

"Your hero is here" said the man.

The two jumped into battle with the group and helped fight off the Hexes, they fought and fought with their swords and powers and soon nearly all the Hexes had turned to ashes, those that hadn't had run away leaving the group and the two people. The woman then placed her sword back into its holder and Lucas did the same, Sakura's wand then shrunk down to a key on a bit of sting that she put around her neck and Syaoran tried to hide his sword from view. The two people looked at the group wondering what they were doing there.

Far away in a dark place in space, Michel had returned to his headquarters where those sided with him awaited.

"So now no one is opposing us?" asked a dark shadow.

"No, those who were are probably dead by now" said Michel.

"I don't think that Lucas will go down that easily" said another shadow.

"How many where there, was there a boy with a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt with them?" asked a third shadow.

"No, some of our enemies sill walk the earth so we must remain cautious" said Michel.

"It seems you have stolen all our fun, so have you found what you sought?" asked a forth shadow.

"Indeed, behold my many allies, I present to you one of the keys to awaken our future" said Michel who presented something to them.

"Soon we shall all become gods" said a fifth shadow.


	4. The Contract

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 3**

**The contract**

The group looked at the two that had come to their aid wondering who exactly they were. Lucas opened the cage which the helpless Pan slept in and picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. Lucas looked at the two with suspicion as did Syaoran yet both Joy and Sakura seemed thankful for their help.

"Thank you for your help" said Sakura.

"No problem" said the man.

"So who are you?" asked Lucas.

"My name is Snow Villers and that's Lightning, last name Farron first name who knows" said the man called Snow.

"What are you doing here, this place isn't for helpless kids" said the woman called Lightning.

"Who are you calling a kid" said Syaoran.

"We were here looking for someone but since we have found them we no longer need to be here, thank you for your help we shall get out of your hair" said Lucas as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, it's dangerous out there" said Lightning.

"We can handle a bit of danger" said Lucas.

"Even so it's not your usually petting zoo" said Snow.

"This place is your home isn't it?" asked Lucas who turned round to face them.

"Yeah so" said Snow.

"We need a place to rest, know of any around here?" asked Lucas.

"Sure, there is a camp just around the corner, we'll take you there said Snow.

"You owe us though" said Lighting.

"What are you thinking" said Syaoran.

"Look, they live in this world and basically know everything about it, we need to find somewhere to rest and I think it would be best if we asked the experts for help" said Lucas.

"I don't trust them" said Syaoran.

"Neither do I but we don't have any other choice" said Lucas.

"If anything happens I'm holding you responsible" said Syaoran.

"Noted now lets move before we collapse from exhaustion" said Lucas.

They all agreed and so they began to follow Lightning and Snow to a camp with Lucas carrying Pan over his shoulder. For hours the group moved across the plains and dodged the many animals moving around the plains, soon they came to a camp for travellers to rest. Lucas emptied his wallet on the counter paying for the room for them to rest; he also brought several potions that he thought may be helpful. The group entered a round room with five beds, Lucas grabbed a pillow from one of the beds and laid it down on the floor and then placed Pan gently onto it. Lucas then made Pan drink a potion that he had just brought. The barely breathing Pan immediately showed signs of improvement. She moaned and gowned as she opened her eyes and looked around the room. Soon she jumped into the air and flew around the room as if looking for something or someone.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Pan.

"Sister" said Joy.

Pan then floated down to her sister and looked her up and down.

"Joy, what the heck are you doing here?" asked Pan.

"It's a long story" said Joy.

"What is that?" asked Snow.

"You've only just noticed them now" said Syaoran.

"He is a bit of an idiot but answer the question" said Lighting.

"This is Joy and this is her sister Pan, Joy called herself a Demi but we don't know what they really are" said Sakura.

"You name is Pan right?" asked Lucas.

"Yes what of it" said Pan.

"You were kidnapped by a man named Michel, what exactly did he want?" asked Lucas.

Pan was silent for a moment before she let out a big yelp of fear.

"Michel…he was at some sort of tower, he took something from there" said Pan.

"What do you mean something, can you be more specific?" asked Lucas.

"He said that it was some kind of key and he needed me to get it, however once he had it he said that he didn't need me anymore and put me in a cage once I collapsed" said Pan.

"Strange, I wonder what he needs it for" said Lucas.

"He isn't done either, I remember someone saying that there are twenty three more and that he needs them all for something important" said Pan.

"That doesn't sound good" said Syaoran.

"Does it matter, we've done our part so we can now go home, I was just curious" said Lucas.

"You don't understand though, he is dangerous and he is most likely plotting something evil that could hurt everyone everywhere" said Joy.

"I beg you to help us" said Pan.

"Sorry but I've done what we agreed upon" said Lucas.

"What is wrong with you, they need your help" said Snow.

"I have done what we agreed upon" said Lucas.

"If you won't help them then I will" said Sakura.

"Only those people who heard the bell chime can help us" said Joy.

"Bell chime, you mean that bell that rang twenty four times?" asked Snow.

"Yes, only those who were hand picked for this task can help, I could only transport three at one time so I brought these three here" said Joy.

"Who are you three anyway?" asked Lightning.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto" she said.

"My name is Syaoran Li" he said.

"I am Lucas Murphy" he said.

"These three each have great skills and so I summoned them but they are no mach for Hexes at the moment" said Joy.

"That's because they haven't signed a contract" said Pan.

"Contract, what's that?" asked Sakura.

"My sister is still a youngling so she is somewhat weaker then me but for a person to accept a job from a Demi they must sign a contract, simply by touching a parchment that has been written on by a Demi is an act of contract, the Demi will tell that person of the dead they want doing and will send them home once they are done" said Pan.

"So Joy can't make contracts?" asked Syaoran.

"No, she can't make contracts at her young age, her powers are still developing as she can only transport three people I can transport millions" said Pan.

"But how does a contract better a person's chances against one of those things?" asked Snow.

"The person who signs a contract will receive a gantlet or in Lucas's case activate it allowing them to access huge magical powers and upgrade their attacks, some have even been able to summon metal creatures with their gantlets" said Pan.

"So what happens if a person signs a contract and then decides not to fulfil it?" asked Lucas.

"That is difficult to answer as no one has ever broken a contract" said Pan.

"Why?" asked Lucas.

"Because it is rumoured that any person who breaks a Demi's contract will die of a heart attack on the spot" said Pan.

The group were shocked for a moment except Lightning and Lucas who expected something like this. Lucas knew from that second that under no circumstances would he sign a contract, he wasn't going to die of a heart attack or bend to someone else's will. He stood up to leave the room as Snow pulled out a piece of paper and placed it in front of Pan.

"That's fine, as long as we stay on the job you give us then we won't die" said Snow.

"Your right, all we have to do is stop Michel and we will be alright" said Sakura.

"So let's make the contract" said Syaoran.

"Have you lot lost your minds" said Lucas.

"I actually agree with the kid, this is life and death you're talking about, Snow have you forgotten about Serah" said Lightning.

"Not at all, I think that she would like me less if I don't help those in need, besides beating up this Michel guy will be easy" said Snow.

"Your friend is a real idiot" said Lucas.

"So are yours" said Lightning.

Then they heard a great big bang that came from outside, creams echoed from outside leaving the group wondering what was going on. They rushed outside leaving Pan and Joy in the inn and forgetting all about the contract. As they got outside they saw the building had been set on fire and people were running about screaming. Sakura then pulled out her key like necklace and spoke some kind of chant.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura command you under our contract, release" said Sakura.

Her key then turned back into her star wand that the group had seen before.

"Watery" said Sakura as she tapped a card.

A water like creature then appeared and put out al the flames before returning back to it's card.

"What did you just do?" asked Snow.

"Don't tell anyone, I'm not meant to do that in public but I had no choice" said Sakura.

The group then heard clapping that came from an old man dressed in robes, Lightning and Snow were both surprised to see this man and he seemed pleased to see them.

"So, this is well the fallen L'Cie lurk, those who failed to give the world salvation and instead let it suffer on" said the man.

"Dysley?" questioned Snow.

"Friend of yours" asked Lucas.

"You could say that" said Lightning.

"He's Galenth Dysley our former Primarch, despite his appearance he is not human he is the Fal'Cie Barthandelus who tried to destroy the world until we stopped him" said Snow.

"Destroy the world, no I was trying to save it by destroying the evils of the world" said the man known as Dysley.

"A Fal'Cie?" questioned Lucas.

"A god like being that views all humans as tools" said Lightning.

"Well I can tell you here and now that we're not your damn dogs" said Lucas.

"Such a rebellious youth, how disappointing, I had hoped to meet the person who he talked about but you shy far away from his expectations" said Dysley.

"What the heck are you on about?" asked Lucas.

"All shall be revealed in due time" said Dysley.

"How can you still be alive?" asked Lighting.

"I was shall we say a bit fortunate, after Orphan was defeated and my plans foiled I was brought back from the land of the dead by an inhuman person named Michel" said Dysley.

"Say what" said Snow surprised.

"It seems that he had been helping me in my plans without me knowing and brought me back to serve him, my prise for my loyalty will be the death of all of this world's populace and the summoning of the Maker" said Dysley.

"There is the traditional bad guy speech, I can tell you now that it is not going to happen" said Lucas.

"Oh and how so, you want nothing more to do with these people am I correct?" asked Dysley.

"Your going to give me no choice but to defeat you, why else would you be here but to make sure those creatures Michel sent killed us" said Lucas.

"Very perceptive however you're different then these fools, I offer you a choice join us and you shall have your wildest desires come true" said Dysley.

"Well that a very nice offer but I'm going to have to say no" said Lucas.

"Oh and why?" asked Dysley.

"Because I am not joining them but that doesn't mean I'll join you, I will not cause harm to innocent people to satisfy my desires and I will not become a snivelling dog like you who bows to a cad like Michel" said Lucas as he drew his sword.

The group then got ready to battle as a bird flew through the area.

"Such arrogance, very well you leave me no choice, foolish humans thinking you achieved salvation, all of your destinies are filled with death and the great beast shall come for you Sakura Kinomoto" said Dysley.

"What?" questioned Sakura confused.

"You are all fools destined to die, if you truly seek salvation you will obey our will" said Dysley as he transformed in to some kind of a monster.

This horrific metallic pitch black monster stood infront of them with the face of Dysley.

"What the hell, so this is a Fal'Cie" said Lucas.

"I am Barthandelus, the destroyer of this world" he said as he swung at them with one of his huge claws.

The group dodged it and Lucas attacked Barthandelus with his sword yet it did no damage.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"Feeble attacks fro your world have no effect on me" said Barthandelus.

Syaoran shot lightning out of his sword yet it did no damage to Barthandelus.

"Thunder" said Sakura as she used yet another card.

A wolf appeared and tried to shock Barthandelus yet it did no damage at all. Barthandelus tried to hit Sakura yet Sakura hit another card and jumped out of the way.

"Jump" said Sakura as he hit that card

Lucas had no idea what to do, Barthandelus was too strong and they had no way of beating him but then Lucas got an idea, he ran from the battle field and entered the inn to find Pan writing of Snow's piece of paper.

It read:

I here by touch this contract written in Demi hand and will defend people and world from Michel and his allies with the powers granted by the Demi, I hold to this task until it is done or else face the consciences.

"Is that the contract?" asked Lucas.

"Yes it's the best I could do" said Pan.

Then allow me said Lucas as he touched the piece of paper and his name appeared on the paper in his signature. The gauntlet on his arm then tightened and his body infused with power, his eyes glowed yellow as he smiled. Back outside things weren't going well, the group had been badly injured and Sakura alone was left fighting Barthandelus. She flew around the area with white wings that grew form her back that must have also come from a card. Barthandelus then grabbed Sakura right out of the air and began to squeeze the life out of her.

"Let her go!" screamed Syaoran who was completely powerless.

It was useless as Barthandelus just laughed and smiled and then a ball of fire appeared out of no where and hit Barthandelus in the face. He screamed in pain and let go of Sakura who Syaoran caught in his arms. The group then saw Lucas walking out of the inn his gauntlet glowing fire red and his face was lit up by the smile he had.

"Barthandelus, this fight has only just begun" said Lucas.

Lucas pulled out his sword and suddenly it became a sword with a blade made out of fire. Lucas slashed Barthandelus in the face with this sword and then stepped back as the giant screamed, Lucas then pointed his gauntlet into the air and shot a fire ball out of it into the air.

"Bahamut, I summon you!" screamed Lucas.

A black metal dragon then appeared in the sky and fired at Barthandelus until he was no longer visible in the flames. Bahamut the dragon roared and then flew away and as the fires faded away there was Dysley still alive in his human form, badly beaten and somewhat laughing.

"This is not the end my friend" said Dysley as he vanished.

Dysley fled as Lucas check the group and Sakura who was unconscious, he rushed her into the inn and Syaoran laid her down on a bed.

"How did you do that?" asked Syaoran.

"I had no choice it was this or die, I singed the contract" said Lucas.

The group were surprised by this and Lucas wondered what would be in store for him now that he had given up his life to a Demi.

Back at Michel's headquarters Dysley had returned to face his fellow allies.

You were wrong, they still live said Dysley.

And you did not take care of them questioned a shadow.

Dysley then grunted at the shadow.

Oh you did but they were just too good for you said the shadow.

"Impossible, they must have signed a contract, don't worry my friend you have just had your rebirth so naturally you are not at full strength, you shall have your revenge soon enough" said Michel.

"Then it is my turn to deal with them" said a second shadow.

"Not without me, I want to see this enemy" said a third shadow.

"Wesker, Malefor I expect to see results, get me the next key in that world and deal with them, if you can't kill them then just slow them down" said Michel.

"Yes sir" said the two shadows as Malefor the dark master and Albert Wesker stepped into the light.

"I want you to earn their trust and infiltrate them, a spy with talents like your self will be a good strategy" said Michel.

"Yes sir" said a female voice.

"Take these people seriously for they can ruin everything we have set out to do" said Michel.

"Yes sir" said the many allies of Michel.

If one thing was for sure it was that this would not end soon.


	5. The Dragon Lands

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 4**

**The dragon lands**

The group stood silently in the room as Sakura laid on a bed breathing very heavily. The rest of the group except Lucas were gob sacked by what he had just done, he had just singed a contract with a Demi.

"You did what?" questioned Lightning.

"Please don't make a big deal out of it" said Lucas.

"Why the heck did you do that, I thought you were against it" said Syaoran.

"I had no choice, lives were in danger" said Lucas.

"But you could have ran away or even let one of us sign our name or even just let us die and take Dysley's offer" said Lightning.

"Maybe you really do like us and maybe you want to come along" said Snow.

"Not a chance, I did what any person would do, no one leaves people to die and if I had any other choice I would be at home by now but now I have to go along with you guys" said Lucas.

"Well then all that is left is for the people who heard the bell ring to sign their name" said Snow.

"No one is to touch that paper until Sakura wakes up" said Lucas.

The group looked at Lucas with confusion wondering why they had to wait.

"I agree we should all touch it together to make sure we all agree on the situation and to make sure no one is stranded here" said Syaoran.

"Touch what?" questioned Sakura as she woke up and sat up.

"Sakura, are you alright?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine" said Sakura.

"We were talking about the contract that your going to make, Pan has just finished it" said Lucas.

"But your name is on it" said Sakura.

"Like I said don't make a big deal about it" said Lucas.

"So you're coming with us then?" questioned Sakura.

"Unfortunately I have no choice" said Lucas.

Pan then gave a little yelp as she turned and faced the group.

"I sense the presence of Michel's men in another world" said Pan.

"Then that is where we are heading" said Joy.

"Touch the contract to continue, those who want to come must make the contract" said Pan.

"Sakura isn't well enough to move" said Syaoran.

"I'm fine" said Sakura as she got off the bed.

"You certainly don't look like it" said Lucas.

Sakura then touched the contract and then a green coloured gauntlet appeared and attacked itself to Sakura's arm. Her name immediately appeared on the contract and she suddenly began to look and feel much better.

"Gauntlets heal their users dramatically upon equipping them, however it seems that Sakura's gauntlet is the gauntlet of healing, a very rare gauntlet" said Pan.

"So you're alright?" asked Syaoran.

"I'm fine, I am much better then what I was before" said Sakura.

"My turn" said Snow.

He touched the piece of paper and then a light blue gauntlet appeared and attacked itself to Snow's arm. His name then appeared next to Lucas's as Snow looked at the blue gauntlet.

"So how do I use it?" asked Snow.

"That all comes naturally to you" said Pan.

Syaoran touched the piece of paper next and received an orange like gauntlet that attached itself to his arm, Syaoran's name appeared right next to Sakura's then Pan rolled up the contract and tied a band around it. She then made the contract disappear and clapped her hands as a sort of black sphere appeared in the middle of the room.

"Time to leave" said Pan.

"We don't have a lot of time" said Joy.

"Lighting tell Serah I'll be home soon and not to worry about me" said Snow.

"Sure" said Lightning.

The bell chimed in the groups heads again only this time it was twenty three chimes instead of twenty four. The sphere then grew and soon it covered the whole floor of the inn, the two Demi's and those with Gauntlets fell into the hole. It was dark and empty for a second with no sound; Lucas closed his eyes until he felt himself touch the ground. He opened his eyes to find himself lying on yet another green path of grass, this time he was in some kind of valley with a stream and crooked cliffs and mountains. Many strange plants lay around him, he got up and looked around, he was all on his own. It seemed that the group had been scattered and he was lost and didn't know where to go. Lucas spotted what he thought was Syaoran's sword in a forest; he rushed towards it to find Syaoran and Pan lying on the ground. He waked them up and looked around for some clue as to where the others were.

"Where is Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"No idea" said Lucas.

Pan looked incredibly distraught and saddened.

"Pan what is going on?" asked Lucas.

"This shouldn't have happened" said Pan.

Syaoran and Lucas looked at each other with worry; soon they heard Snow's voice and turned to see him walking towards them through the forest.

"Have you seen Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"No I awoke all by myself and have only just found you, I had no idea travelling could be so painful" said Snow.

"Damn it" said Syaoran.

"Calm down, we'll find your girlfriend but for now let's find out what happened" said Lucas.

The three of them then looked at Pan.

"So Pan what happened?" asked Lucas.

"I'm sorry, someone interfered with the transport which separated us and caused the rough landing and travel experience said Pan.

"So where is Sakura?" asked Syaoran.

"And where is Joy?" asked Lucas.

"Their in a different world to us" said Pan.

"What?" questioned Syaoran.

"How is that possible?" questioned Lucas.

Someone hacking into the travel coordinates, I'll upgrade the security now to make sure this doesn't happen again said Pan.

What good will that do, Sakura is stranded in another world with god only knows what said Syaoran.

"Calm down" said Lucas.

"Don't tell me to calm down" said Syaoran.

"It's my fault Syaoran, I won't blame you if you hate me but I will find them" said Pan.

"Look, I promise you Syaoran I'll get her back but you need to keep calm and help us" said Lucas.

"Fine" said Syaoran as he calmed down.

"I'm tracking them now, I'll tell Joy to keep them in that world and we shall be with them in a moment, well deal with Michel here and then follow them and as far as I'm aware they are in no danger, they are in a world similar to Lucas's yet there are many possible worlds, I'm trying to narrow it down" said Pan.

"Good, see she is in no danger, after we're done here we'll go get her" said Lucas.

"Fine but she better be safe or else" said Syaoran.

"I know" said Lucas.

The group then heard the sound of wings flapping; the group looked up at the sky and saw two shadowy objects fell down behind the tress infront of them. The group got ready to fight when out popped two small dragons, one purple while the other was jet black and appeared to be female. At first Lucas thought they could be hostile or Hexes at which he kept his sword help high but then he lowered it when he saw that the creatures had no hostility in their eyes. He put his sword way and moved closer to the two dragons.

"What are you doing?" questioned Syaoran.

"Wait, those tow heard the bell" said Pan.

"My name is Lucas, we mean you no harm we're just looking for someone" said Lucas trying to communicate with the dragons.

Lucas didn't notice a green goblin like monster sneak up behind him, the creature then yelled and tried to attack Lucas with a pitch fork yet the creature was blasted away by fire the purple dragon breathed at the creature. The creature turned to ashes as the group and the dragons stared at each other and they put their weapons away.

"Thank you" said Lucas.

"Nice to meet you Lucas, my name is Spyro" said the purple dragon.

"My name is Cynder" said the black dragon.

"They can talk" said Snow surprised.

"Of course, if we can understand Japanese then chances are we can talk and understand dragon" said Lucas.

"What are you exactly?" asked Spyro.

"We're humans, don't you know?" questioned Syaoran.

"Humans, what are they?" asked Cynder.

"This must be a world without humans, listen we need some help, you haven't seen any other humans here have you, specifically one wearing a white suit?" asked Lucas.

"No sorry, we did see one dressed in black however" said Spyro.

"A man in black, any ideas Pan?" asked Lucas.

"Maybe he is one of Michel's men" said Pan.

"Can you show us where he went?" asked Lucas.

"Sure but he went toward the old volcano" said Cynder.

"Is that going to be a problem?" asked Lucas.

"No but strangely all the laver has dried up in the area and a huge thunder storm is in the area" said Spyro.

"Could it be because of what this man is trying to do?" questioned Lucas.

"Do you know something?" asked Cynder.

"We might, but I need to see this man first" said Lucas.

"We'll take you there, we'll fly up and direct you, you keep following us" said Spyro.

The two dragons then took flight as the group started to follow them, Syaoran and Snow wondered why Lucas hadn't told them the whole story.

"Why haven't you told them, they heard the bell" said Syaoran.

"Not yet, when the time comes I will tell them but these two seem to be sad for some reason so I don't think its right" said Lucas.

"True but we are going to need help" said Snow.

"After we stop the man I'll tell them and I still need to introduce you" said Lucas.

The group climbed a large hill as they followed Spyro and Cynder in the sky, as soon as they did they saw a blackened land that was completely scorched and dead with no green, they then noticed a huge black mountain that had a huge thunder cloud over it. The group ran toward the mountain hoping to get through this quickly. The dragons landed and walked with them as they neared the mountain, it seemed that flight was dangerous in the storm. The land was strange, Lucas could see where it had been lava once yet something felt off, Lucas thought they were being followed.

"What is the name of this place?" asked Lucas.

"The Dragon Lands" said Cynder.

"Of course, by the way this is Snow and Syaoran" said Lucas.

"Hi" said Snow.

"Hello" said both Spyro and Cynder.

Syaoran didn't reply to the hello, he was still thinking of Sakura and wondering how she was.

"Oh and this is Pan a Demi" said Lucas.

"Nice to meet you" said Pan.

Lucas then stopped a few feet away from the mountain; he sensed something coming from the mountain as did Syaoran. They got ready for a fight when a huge rock golem appeared from the mountain revealing its entrance. It looked like it was make of rock but its rock was actually flesh like and its shape was that of a skeleton, it was a Hex, it must have been waiting there for them. The group got ready to fight yet then a lady in black appeared and jumped into the air and punched the Hex back into the wall. She then sang a song and a black ball of energy appeared and obliterated the Hex. The Strange lady in black then looked back at the group.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucas.

"My name is Mir" replied the strange lady.

Far away Sakura awoke to a world much like hers with Joy right beside her; she then heard foot steps approaching her and got up ready holding her star wand. She was then surprised by the appearance of a young pink haired girl in a scruffy school uniform. The girl looked at her for a moment and Sakura turned her wand back into a key and hung it around her neck. The two stared at each other for a while before someone shot at the girl and Sakura jumped and pushed her out of the way. Sakura then looked as the shooter ran away.

"Thanks" said the girl as Sakura helped her up.

"No problem, my name is Sakura what is yours?" she asked.

"My name is Amu Hinamori, it's nice to meet you" she said with a smile.

Sakura then wondered who it was who had tried to shoot this girl and then looked up at the sky wondering how Syaoran was and what he was doing.


	6. The Ring

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 5**

**The Ring**

When we last left our heroes the group had met Spyro and Cynder and were being led to a mountain where one of Michel's allies are, they met some trouble when they came face to face with a Hex but were saved by a mysterious woman named Mir. Also Sakura and Joy have become scattered from the main group and have met a girl called Amu, what lies instore for our heroes as they now dare to brave Malefor's mountain.

The group introduce themselves to the lady named Mir who explained that she had fallen into a black hole when she fought a man in white and ended up in this world. Lucas and Syaoran both had the same thought that this person she fought could have been Michel. The group then invited Mir to join them promising to get her home however Lucas was very suspicious of Mir. The group then continued into the mountain, it was a narrow and steep path that had everyone trying hard to squeeze through. They soon came to a large open area of the mountain that had no exit; they looked up to see the open top of the mountain with a pitch black sky. Rain fell down on them as they searched for the man.

"You said there was a man in black here" said Lucas.

"I don't understand he should be here" said Spyro.

Mir then heard the sound of a trigger being pulled; she quickly grabbed Lucas and pulled him out of the way.

"Watch out" said Mir.

Lucas just missed the bullet thanks to Mir and then a man with blond hair appeared, dressed in a black coat and wearing black glasses.

"Not bad" said the man.

"Now who the heck are you?" asked Lucas.

"My name is Albert Wesker" said the man.

"Wesker huh, I'm guessing you know a man named Michel" said Snow.

"Indeed, I was sent here to retrieve a certain key and to fight you, I have heard good things about you from Dysley I hope you won't disappoint me" said Wesker.

"So you and that cowardly old snake are working together said Syaoran.

"Of course, he was hand picked for rebirth by Michel like myself" said Wesker.

"What do you mean like yourself" asked Mir.

"Before I died I was in a volcano, burning in larva and the last thing I saw was two rockets as I had my head taken off and was blown up" said Wesker.

"And who did that to you, I would like to congratulate them for style" said Lucas.

"It was an old friend" said Wesker.

"So what is it you came here for?" asked Lucas as he went for his gun.

Allow me to show you said Wesker.

He then pulled out a glowing gold object and held it up in the air, then the ground began to shake and a crack in the floor opened up. A similar looking object then appeared that shined a red like colour; Lucas took this chance where Wesker was distracted to tell Mir to cover him as he gave her the gun. Lucas then ran over and snatched the object before Wesker could grab it. Wesker then tried to hit Lucas but Mir shot at him however Wesker dodged each bullet like he was superman or something. Lucas did waste a second and moved away from Wesker while Mir opened fire on him. Lucas made it back and took the gun back from Mir before thanking her and then looked at the object. It was a ring, a red ring about the size of a grown man's hand, it looked like it was made of fire yet it didn't hurt nor burn Lucas. Pan let out a yelp and had a terrified look on her face as the group examined it.

"All this for a ring?" questioned Snow.

"Give it back" said Wesker.

"Don't do it" said Pan.

"Give it to me or else you will force my hand" said Wesker.

"You can't give it to him, it's far too important" said Pan.

"But it's just a ring" said Mir.

"On the surface yes but that ring is the reason all the lava in this world dried up and why there is a thunder storm above us" said Pan.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Syaoran.

"It's one of the Twenty Four Life Rings, a set of rings that are hidden in certain worlds that pervade them with something, this ring of fire is meant to provide this place with larva and keep thunder storms at bay, disturbing the rings have never hurt anyone but they are really powerful" said Pan.

"So that's what you lot are up to, your travelling to worlds and stealing these rings correct" said Snow.

"Absolutely precise" said Wesker.

"So what are you going to do with once you have all of the rings?" asked Mir.

"Who knows, Michel has told us only that they hold the key to us becoming gods" said Wesker.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade but that is not going to happen, I'm not going to let you asses get another ring" said Lucas as they got ready to fight.

"How disappointing, just like Dysley said you are not at all Eric says you are" said Wesker as he got ready to fight them with his bare hands.

"Eric?" questioned Lucas.

Wesker then charged at them at super speed, they just managed to dodge his attacks and tried to hit him with their own yet he always smoothly dodged them and attacked punching many of them into the walls. Snow then entered a fierce fist fight with Wesker which at first he appeared to be winning but Wesker son stopped his fist by grabbing it and then punched him into a wall. Wesker laughed at the group with his maniacal laugh.

"Poor performance indeed" said Wesker.

Then an extremely large purple dragon appeared and land inside the room, Spyro and Cynder were shocked to see this dragon as he roared making the room shake.

"Malefor?" questioned Spyro.

"Long time no see purple dragon" said the huge dragon called Malefor.

"Friend of yours, let me guess old foe that is meant to be dead" said Lucas.

"Yes, how did you know?" asked Cynder.

"Call it a hunch" said Lucas.

"Michel wants you to go back Wesker, I'll handle them in your stead" said Malefor.

"Sigh, fine that's all for now Lucas and co, enjoy my friends attention" said Wesker as he disappeared.

"Wait" said Lucas.

It was too late as Wesker had vanished; Spyro and Cynder stared at Malefor and growled viciously at him.

"I didn't expect you to take orders form someone else" said Spyro.

"Normally I wouldn't yet I have been promised the destruction of all this land so it can have its glorious rebirth" said Malefor.

"Great just what we need another wacko" said Lucas.

"You got that right, Malefor is convince that it is his destiny to bring about a new world by destroying the old one and nearly succeeded in doing so" said Spyro.

The huge dragon then breathed fire all over the place and the group jumped out the way trying to avoid him. The dragon clawed at them, whacking them into the walls of the mountain as it started to shake. Spyro and Cynder took to the air; Cynder breathed a green like fire onto Malefor as he screamed. Spyro then breathed ice onto him and froze him partially as Lucas jumped on his back and slashed his wings. Malefor screamed as Lucas jumped off his back and he looked at his damaged wings. Snow then punched Malefor in the face and Syaoran slashed him across his belly. Malefor screamed as he shot a fire ball at the top of the mountain causing a cave in. Rocks fell everywhere and the group tried to avoid them while simultaneously trying to avoid Malefor. Mir sang a song as a black eye appeared causing damage to Malefor yet Malefor still stood after this and looked like he was just getting started.

"Is that all you've got" said Malefor.

The group where shocked by this comment and prepared to attack when Malefor created some sort of fire shield around him blasting them all away. Malefor laughed his hardest at the group then prepared to burn them but then Syaoran's gauntlet became electrified, he got up and punched the ground with his gauntlet, as he did a shockwave spread through the area and a metallic wolf that was riddled with electricity and a horn that was used to direct thunder based attacks appeared.

"Fenrir, come forth from the depths" said Syaoran.

The wolf named Fenrir then ran into battle with Syaoran, Syaoran shot out fire form his sword at Malefor while Fenrir slashed him with his horn and electrocuted him, the two of them fought on and soon the others rejoined them but when thing started to go well and Malefor was on the brink of defeat he suddenly flew without the ring that they desired.

"And don't you come back" said Lucas.

"He has always been a coward" said Cynder.

"I don't think that was the reason he ran away" said Mir looking at the ground.

For some reason the ground was starting to heat up and then they all realised that what they fought was a mountain was actually a volcano. They looked for a way out but Malefor had hit the way they came in and blocked it, also that cave in covered the top entrance so that was out of the option as well. Fenrir disappeared as the group started to panic and as the ground got hotter.

"I've found Sakura" said Pan.

"Great now take us there" said Lucas.

"But…" began Pan.

"This volcano is waking up so hurry up" said Lucas.

Pan then made the contract appear and tapped Spyro's, Cynder's and Mir's hands with it, Gauntlets for each of them then appeared, for Mir was a black Gauntlet with a devilish design. Spyro's and Cynder's gauntlets were however different as they were claw shaped, designed specially for the two dragons and both were the same colour, a dark brownish. The gauntlets attached themselves and then pan opened up a gate which they all fell into. It was a lot better then before yet still dark, Lucas held the fire ring in his hands while Syaoran hopped that Sakura was alright, they made it out just before the volcano exploded. The group fell and fell then they landed face down in a flower bed, they seemed to be outside a school a school of some kind. Quickly Lucas grabbed Spyro, Cynder and Mir and pulled them behind some trees so no one could see them.

"What happened and what is this thing?" asked Cynder looking at her gauntlet.

"They're a big problem" said Lucas.

Snow, Lucas, Syaoran and Pan then told them the whole story, everything about Michel and the contract to which they didn't believe.

"So you're saying you're form another world" said Spyro.

"And now since we've touched that piece of paper we have to help you fight Michel" said Mir.

"Unfortunately that is correct" said Lucas.

Pan then laid out the contract; there were three new names on it, Mir, Spyro and Cynder.

"Why did you do this against their will?" asked Lucas.

"I had no choice, a Demi can only help those who have signed a contract, we're rubbish at fighting but great at healing and teleporting but we can only teleport those with gauntlets, rules are rules" said Pan.

"I don't mind" said Spyro.

"We want to find out what Malefor is doing anyway and stop him" said Cynder.

"I would actually like to find out what is going on and my Michel attack my home so I'm in" said Mir.

"If it's fine with you then that's great however just a few questions before any of us go any further, Mir why is your name on the contract Mir/Jacqli?" asked Lucas.

That's because Jacqli is the name I went by at a certain time said Mir.

"Okay now who the hell are you, you sing a song and some weird thing appears and obliterates enemies" said Lucas.

"I'm a special type of human that uses magic through the use of song" said Mir.

"Now then Syaoran, what is Sakura and what are those cards she uses?" asked Lucas.

"She's a card captor and master of the cards, in our world some card got out and caused havoc, me and Sakura as card captors had to seal them, each card hold a magical power but Sakura not only sealed them but turned all of the cards into Sakura Cards" said Syaoran.

"And that wand is what she uses to access their power, now Snow what the hell is that on your arm?" asked Lucas.

Snow looked at his left arm, a white brand had appeared on it that Snow had not noticed and it seemed to spook him.

"That's the brand of an L'Cie, but a thought it was gone" said Snow.

Dysley mentioned L'Cie, what are they asked Lucas.

"Slaves to a Fal'Cie, cursed people who are given a focus to complete, if they succeed they become crystals, living forever in something like a coffin, if they don't then they turn into monsters but I got rid of my brand long ago" said Snow.

"It must be the gauntlet, it could have brought back the appearance of the brand but nothing more, it doesn't seem active" said Pan.

Lucas then looked at his friends in a strange manner.

"What?" questioned Cynder.

"I'm just thinking about the wacky tale I've got myself into, so far I've met a L'Cie, two dragons, two Demis, two Card Captors and a woman that makes things blow up by singing" said Lucas.

"You're right, that does sound mad" said Mir.

"Alright, let's go find Sakura, Spyro, Mir, Cynder and Pan try and find the Life Ring if there is one in this world, we needed to find it and get it before they do to halt their plans, Snow and Syaoran your with me" said Lucas.

"You made you the leader and why do we have to find the ring?" asked Cynder.

"I'm the leader because I'm the most sane person here and I'm not taking you with me because there are no dragons or creepy ladies in this world and if you go out there you'll give someone a heart attack, now Syaoran let's go find your girlfriend "said Lucas as the three of them walked off looking for Sakura.

"This is not good, we shouldn't split up" said Pan.

"Why?" asked Mir.

"I only found where Sakura was because I sensed one of Michel's men in this world yet the power I sensed from him was unimaginable" said Pan.

"We need to tell Lucas" said Spyro.

"Sorry but he said we're not allowed to go out in the open, let our fearless leader figure it out by himself" said Mir as she walked off into the forest looking for the ring with Spyro, Cynder and Pan reluctantly following.

The group looked through the school trying to find Sakura; they hid their weapons trying hard to not cause a riot. Everything in this world seemed normal; the school was just a normal Japanese school with the student wearing normal uniforms. The group couldn't find Sakura in the building at all yet they spotted a garden like house in the back that was made from glass, it seemed unlikely but possible that Sakura was there. They decided to check it out, by this time people were starting to notice them and were wondering who they were. They decided to get out of the building as fast as they could and ran but as they turned the corner they bumped into two people, one a girl dressed in a red cape with blond hair and the other a boy dressed in a blue cape with blond hair.

"Sorry" said Lucas as he helped them up.

"Its okay" said the boy.

The girl didn't seem to think the same; it was at this time that Lucas thought he saw smoothing move by the boy's shoulder and heard someone talk. He wasn't the only one, both Snow and Syaoran thought they heard and saw something, not on near the boy but next to the girl as well.

"What's wrong?" asked the boy.

"I thought I heard something" said Lucas.

The girl and boy then looked at each other and seemed like they were about to panic.

"Don't be stupid, there is no one else here or maybe you heard the one of the other students" said the girl.

"I never said anything stupid, I actually thought it was one of the students but now it seems like you're hiding something" said Lucas.

The two of them then began to panic then he heard someone talk that was defiantly not coming from a student for a second he thought he saw something flying around the boy that looked like a little man.

"It seems these commoners can slightly hear and see us, maybe we should leave" said these through creature.

Soon Lucas could see two little people flying around the girl and boy as clear as day; one was dressed as a king while another was dressed as a clown.

"What the heck" said Snow.

The two then really panicked and grabbed the three of them and pulled them outside and close to the garden.

"You can see them?" questioned the boy.

"Yes and if you want to keep them a secret you might want to keep calm at crucial times and try and be more inconspicuous" said Syaoran.

"So much for thinking this world is normal" said Lucas.

"We don't want any trouble, we're just looking for our friends" said Snow.

"We found some more commoners the other day" said the little king person.

"One is a rabbit like creature while the other is a girl with short brown hair and a weird necklace?" questioned the girl.

"That's them, are they alright?" asked Syaoran.

"Their fine, they're at our garden at the moment, we'll take you there, oh my name is Tadase Hotori and this is Kiseki" said the boy pointing at the creature flying around him.

"Pleased to meet you commoners" said the creature called Kiseki.

My name is Rima Mashiro and this is Kusukusu said the girl.

Nice to meet you said the clown creature known as Kusukusu who chuckled nearly every two seconds.

"My name is Lucas, this is Syaoran and Snow said Lucas.

Well then Lucas, this way please, we have to hurry as we have a graduation ceremony tomorrow and we need to help put up the finishing touched said Rima.

The two of them then lead them to the garden but halfway Lucas stopped and looked behind them, he thought he heard something but he decided it was nothing and continued onward however he failed to notice the shadowy figure creeping around in the word with a evil smile on his face just waiting for his chance to end Lucas's and his friends lives.


	7. Three is a Crowd

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 6**

**Three is a crowd **

The group continued to follow Tadase and Rima top the garden, it was an amazing place with flower beds everywhere. Lucas and the others entered the building and were amazed by the indoor stream and the lovely flowers that grew everywhere. Infront of them was a table where Sakura and two boys and two girls sat drinking tea, flying around were several more creatures and Joy who was playing with them. Syaoran and the others rushed up to her determined to make sure she was alright.

"Sakura" said Syaoran.

Sakura turned her head and smiled at Syaoran as Joy and the creatures stopped playing and came to say hello.

"You alright?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes, they have been taking good care of me" said Sakura.

"Thank you for taking care of her" said Syaoran.

"No problem" said a pink haired girl.

"So this is where you have been, sitting here drinking tea while we were looking high and low for you worried sick" said Lucas.

"I'm sorry but what took you so long?" asked Sakura.

"Well it's a long story" said Snow.

"First we ended up separated and then we met some dragons and then we had to fight a huge Hex and then we met a strange lady in black and then we fought a cool looking man in black and a huge monstrous dragon" said Lucas.

Everyone except Syaoran and Snow looked at Lucas like he was nuts.

"Okay" said Sakura.

"Speaking of which there two friendly dragons and a lady in black are wandering the forest looking for something, I thought I'd give you the heads up" said Lucas.

"So who are your friends?" asked Snow.

"Oh, this is Amu Hinamori, Yaya Yuiki, Kukai Soma and Nagihiko Fujisaki, Amu is the one who found me and helped me" said Sakura.

"So what about the little people?" asked Lucas.

"Their Shugo Charas" said Amu.

"Shugo what now" questioned Lucas.

"Shugo Charas, they are person's would be self, their basically their dream and what they want to become" said Nagihiko.

"My Shugo Chara is Ran, Miki and Su" said Amu as she pointed them out.

"Nice to meet you" said the Shugo Chara named Su.

"My Shugo Chara is Pepe" said Yaya.

"Nice to meet you" said the Shugo Chara named Pepe.

"Mine is named Daichi" said Kukai.

"Yo" said the Shugo Chara named Daichi.

"Mine is named Rhythm" said Nagihiko.

"It's a pleasure" said Rhythm.

"There are six others that I'm sure would like to meet you but they couldn't be here today" said Amu.

"Well then it's time for our introductions, my name is Lucas Murphy" he said proudly.

"Name is Snow Villers" he said.

"Syaoran Li" he said.

"Now that we have been introduced we should go" said Lucas.

"But you just got here" said Tadase.

"We still need to hurry up and leave" said Lucas.

"Wait, that girl with the pink hair is one of those chosen" said Joy.

Lucas then looked back at Amu with surprise.

"How much has Sakura told you?" asked Lucas.

"She told us almost everything, even though we didn't believe her at first, we only believed her when she showed us her powers" said Kukai.

"I want a wand like that" said Yaya.

Sorry, there is only one and it belongs to me" said Sakura.

"Did she tell you of the contract?" asked Lucas.

"Yes and that only those who heard the bell can make the contract" said Rima.

"So Miss Hinamori, did you hear the bell?" asked Lucas.

"Maybe" said Amu.

Lucas stared at Amu, he defiantly sensed something from her but then his attention was drawn the sound of gun fire and a huge ball of light that then shot up into the air that came from the direction of the forest.

"What the…..don't tell me it's those idiots" said Lucas.

"We better go find out what's happened" said Snow.

"You lot say here" said Syaoran.

They walked out the door and ran toward the direction of the gun shots, Syaoran had specifically told the others to stay put but they didn't listen and followed them. Soon they came to a large building in the woods that had all kinds of racket coming from it. The group entered the building to find out it was a Planetarium, they also found Spyro, Cynder, Pan and Mir hiding behind cover a bit injured. Across the room was a man with a gun shooting at him. He was a strange man that had tattooed arms and wore no top, is body was skinny and grey and all down creepy.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucas.

He drew his sword and tried to attack the man but then a strange creature appeared and pushed him away.

"You must be Lucas am I correct?" asked the man.

"So what if I am?" asked Lucas.

""I was sent here to eliminate you, my name is Takaya and I am a Persona user" he said.

"Not another unbelievable user of something" said Lucas.

"Focus Takaya, we are not only here to defeat them but to also collect the ring" said a mysterious voice.

A man then appeared dressed in a blue top and black trench coat along with tattered black trousers, he eyed the group curiously with his blue eyes and his black spiky hair, he carried a huge hefty sword with a blue blade that he carried with ease.

Now who the heck are you asked Lucas.

"Don't you remember me Lucas, shame after all we past the exam together" said the man.

"Sorry but I've never met you before" said Lucas.

"Your head must be quite blank to forget about me, very well then allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Eric Solidor" he said as he got ready to fight.

Then another man floated down from the ceiling dressed in white.

"Who are…..oh yes the new guy" said Eric.

"You don't seem please to see me" said the man.

"Talk about three is a crowd" said Snow.

"Now who are you?" asked Syaoran.

I'm Albedo Piazzolla said the man.

Then hundreds of large eggs appeared, black in colour and with a white x on them the eggs started blasting at the group and the group and to dodge all of the eggs.

"This could be bad" said Lucas.

Then Amu and her friends appeared and were surprised by the number of eggs in the room, they ducked and dived and moved to cover where Lucas and the others were.

I thought I told you guys to stay away, why is it that no one ever listens to me said Lucas.

"We thought you might need some help" said Tadase.

"We've dealt with these eggs before" said Yaya.

"We'll handle them while you focus on the three of them" said Tadase.

"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran.

"Of course" said Amu.

"Alright, Snow, Mir and Spyro you take care of Takaya, Cynder, Syaoran and Sakura you take care of Albedo, Joy and Pan stay behind here and keep yourselves safe as for me I'll go for Eric, agreed" said Lucas.

"Agreed" said everyone else.

Amu and her friends then stepped back from the group and their Shugo Chara circled around them.

"My heart, unlock" they all said.

There was a flash and then they stood before them in strange costumes, Amu was dressed in a costume that was pink and had a heart on it, Amu's group wasted no time in pushing back the eggs. The group saw their moment and took it, Spyro and Mir distracted Takaya while Snow snuck up behind him and sucker punched him however when he summoned his demon like creature things became difficult. Sakura Syaoran and Cynder fought Albedo with their magic, they blasted him with it yet he dodged nearly all of their attacks. It was at this moment that Lucas locked blades with Eric, he ,laughed and tormented them as they fought, the group fought and fought all day as the eggs were turned into pure looking ones by Amu and disappeared. The group fought and fought as the ground shook, Albedo then shot and energy ball at Sakura that she didn't see but then someone with cat ears appeared and pushed her out of the way. This young man was dressed in black and had cat ears and a tail, he also had a purple gauntlet on his right arm.

"Ikuto" said Amu.

"Hi Amu" said the man named Ikuto as he put Sakura on her feet.

"Now who the hell is that?" asked both Lucas and Eric.

Then the ground shaked even more and the fighting stopped, a ring then appeared and floated upwards, it was a purple colour and glowed illuminating the whole room.

"The Ring of Dreams" said Pan.

Eric and Lucas then jumped for the ring and tried to grab it but before they had a chance to two creatures grabbed the ring and took it before they could get it. One was a Shugo Chara that looked a lot like a cat while the other was a purple black Demi with small bat wings. The two of them spat out their tongs to Eric and Lucas and then gave the ring to Ikuto.

"Good work Yoru, Mis" said Ikuto.

"Mis you thieving little Demi" said Joy.

"You got a problem with it you can take it up with my friend here" said the Demi.

"Give that ring to me you rebellious youth" said Eric.

"No, give it to me" said Lucas.

"We're not someone you want to mess with" said Takaya as he aimed his gun at Ikuto.

"Eden, come forth" said Ikuto as a metal goddess like creature appeared.

The goddess screamed causing everyone to fall to their knees except Ikuto; the goddess then moved over to Takaya and whacked him halfway across the room with her staff. The summon then disappeared and Ikuto smiled as he looked upon the crowd.

"Just give me the ring before someone gets hurt" said Lucas.

"Ikuto, give him the ring" said Amu.

"No, I've decided to keep it" said Ikuto.

"Just because you turned us down doesn't mean we'll let you do what you want" said Eric.

"Windy, create winds and blow the ring away" said Sakura as she tapped a card.

A wind like creature then appeared and blew the ring out of Ikuto's hand and causing it to fly through the air, the creature returned to the card and then everyone tried to get the ring, through much jumping and dodging attacks Lucas managed to get the ring yet soon found himself in a fight between Ikuto and Eric all trying to get he ring.

"What could you possibly want the ring for?" asked Lucas.

"I'm looking for something fun what about you?" asked Ikuto.

"To stop these mad men from hurting people, that's what me and my friends are tying to do" said Lucas.

"He called us his friends" said Snow surprised.

"I see" said Ikuto.

They broke apart and then Ikuto approached Lucas carefully.

"Well then if you want to make sure they never get it then give it to me" said Ikuto.

"What?" questioned Lucas,

"I only want it for some enjoyment, once I have it I'll return it I give you my word but don't you think it will be good to have them in different places making them harder to track down" said Ikuto.

"You'll give it back when I ask for it?" asked Lucas.

"Yes" said Ikuto.

Lucas then gave Ikuto the ring and he and the other tow disappeared. The others wondered what Lucas was thinking yet for some reason Lucas knew he could trust Ikuto.

"Now where were we" said Lucas as he prepared to rejoin the fight with his allies.

"I see no fun in this anymore; I'm off" said Albedo as he disappeared.

"We have no need to remain here" said Takaya as he disappeared.

"Until next time Lucas" said Eric as he vanished.

The group then regrouped at the garden where everyone let Lucas have it.

"Just what where you thinking, you gave him the ring" said Snow.

"Don't worry about it, I can tell when people lie and he wasn't when I want it back he will give it to me" said Lucas.

"But you don't even know where he is" said Syaoran.

"I'm sure Joy or Pan can track him or his Demi" said Lucas.

"Don't underestimate that Demi, his name is Mis and he is a Demi that causes mischief for fun, he isn't dangerous and has never intentionally hurt anyone but he is extremely annoying and hard to catch" said Pan.

"You're just angry because you used to go out with him and it's your first time seeing him again after the brake up" said Joy.

"That's not true" said Pan as she turned red.

"Speaking of Demi related things, Amu we need your help" said Lucas.

"No, I'm not going up against those guys" said Amu.

"There is the stubborn Amu" said Ran.

"Really you want to go but you're too stubborn and shy to admit it" said Miki.

"That not true" said Amu.

"It doesn't hurt, all you have to do is touch the piece of paper, we'll look after you so there is no need to worry" said Snow as he held open the contract infront of her.

"I said no" she said but then she slipped on the step.

Amu then began to fall down the steps but Lucas caught her but not before her finger ever so slightly touched the contract. He name then appeared on the contract and once Lucas had put her down a pink gauntlet appeared and attacked itself to her.

"What the heck is this thing" said Amu.

"A gauntlet but you never touched the contract" said Syaoran.

"Actually she did" said Pepe.

"Huh?" questioned Ran.

"You see when Amu fell her finger or nail touched the contract which counts even if it is an accident" said Yaya while using a diagram to explain it to them.

"You mean that I signed it by accident and now I've got to go with them" screamed Amu.

"This girl sure can scream, maybe we made a mistake" said Lucas.

A few hours later Amu was busy packing things from her room, cloths and stuff including a yellow egg that had not yet hatched. She told her parents that she was going to have a sleep over which they surprisingly brought. The group waited outside the house as they said goodbye to their new found friends.

"Goodbye, come back anytime" said Tadase.

"It was nice knowing you commoners" said Kiseki.

"Do come back and visit" said Nagihiko.

"Don't worry we will" said Sakura.

"At first I didn't believe him when he said dragons" said Yaya.

"I'll bet you believe him now "said Cynder.

"We might come back and visit again but we will have to remain hidden" said Spyro.

"I'm ready" said Amu as she rushed out of the house carrying a bag that looked like it could fit the whole of Paris in it.

"Did you pack enough stuff" asked Lucas sarcastically.

"I'm just prepared plus I had to bring someone else along "said Amu.

"So we're going now" said Ran.

"Yep get ready" said Pan as he made a black sphere appeared on the ground.

"You guys might want to step back, your going to love this bit" said Mir.

"By the way, tell Utau to cover for me and tell her I'll see her soon" said Amu.

"Should we tell her about Ikuto?" asked Rima.

"No way" said Amu and her Shugo Chara.

The sphere then opened up and they all fell into another world. When they awoke they were in a completely strange world, in fact they were on a ship in space, the group gazed out at the stars when Lucas thought he saw something move in space.

"This is space" said Lucas.

"Never mind what I said back there, thank you for bringing me here" said Amu.

"We should find the captain of this space ship" said Snow.

"There is a ring on this ship somewhere along with trouble" said Pan.

"Let's go" said Spyro.

The group agreed and set off looking for the captain but as they did Albedo plotted in space in some kind of war machine.

"So they have come, well this is my world now so let's see how you do, this should be interesting" said Albedo.

Back at the bad guys H.Q. Michel was talking to his fellow allies.

"Do not fear that you failed, I only need twelve to open the gate and who said they needed to be by my hand,, all that waits now is the timing and the location of the gate" said Michel.

"But they have a ring and now so does that boy" said a shadow.

"Do not worry about that set back, our spy is in place and everything is going smoothly, just you wait" said Michel.

"What about them, both groups are gathering forces and growing in strength fast" said a second shadow.

"I told you not to underestimate them; if men can't do the job them perhaps this calls for a woman's touch" said Michel.

A shadow then walked into the light and Azula the fire bender came into view.

"Do what you will Azula, get me that ring and I'll promise you I'll let you have your revenge on your brother" said Michel.

"I shall do as you ask and no one will get in my way" said Azula as she bowed before Michel.


	8. Lost

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 7**

**Lost**

The group continued through the space ship as fast as they could, they tried hard to sneak past anybody so they wouldn't get caught as they looked for the captain. All went well and infiltration seemed to be successful, slowly they crept and crawled their way through the halls and then they came to a door. They slowly opened it and found men with guns aiming at them ready to fire, somehow they had been detected. Lucas knew that they couldn't hold out against them and he did want anyone to get hurt so they put their hands up and surrendered. A young boy and girl then appeared, the boy had burning red hair while the girl had pink, the two approached them and stared at the group.

"Nice moves but you're not fast enough for the cameras" said the boy.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"We mean no harm" said Lucas.

"If you meant no harm then you wouldn't be creeping around" said the boy.

"We where creeping around to avoid this very situation" said Lucas.

"We need to talk to the captain of this…ship, it's important" said Amu.

"What the hell are they?" asked the boy pointing at Spyro, Cynder and the Shugo Charas.

"We'll explain later but we desperately need to see the captain" said Snow.

"So explain, your looking at the captain" said the boy.

"What, you but your just a kind" said Lucas.

"So are you and here you are trying to steal something from my ship, so explain" said the boy.

"I'd like to see some identification" said Lucas.

"Fine" said the boy.

The boy then pulled out a pistol and pointed it at Lucas's face.

"There is your identification" said the boy.

"Jr please" said the girl as a scream appeared before the group.

It said his name which was Jr and that he was indeed the captain of this ship, the girl's name also appeared to be Momo although not much was written about the two.

"I'm sorry, captain we have reason to believe that this ship is about to come under attack from our enemy" said Lucas.

"Name him" said the boy named Jr.

"His name is Michel however he is not to be messed with he has allied himself with many evil people such as Malefor, Wesker, Dysley, Takaya, Albedo….." said Lucas.

"What was that last one?" asked Jr.

"Albedo, this weird looking guy in white" said Snow.

Jr and the girl Mom couldn't believe it yet they ordered all soldiers prepared for battle.

"He is no longer a problem" said Jr.

"You know him, well Michel has brought back tones of people and is bribing them into helping, so if he was dead then he is not anymore" said Syaoran.

Jr and Momo then thought long and hard about this but they knew that if there was a chance Albedo was back they couldn't take any chances.

"My name is Jr, sorry about the rough welcome, so tell me what has my brother been up to" said Jr.

"Your brother?" questioned Amu.

"He's been plotting with Michel and a whole other bunch of villains from other worlds, their looking for these Life Rings in each world and are going to somehow use them to destroy all universes or at least that's what these two says" said Lucas pointing at Joy and Pan.

"So what are they?" asked Momo.

"Their called Demis, we don't fully understand them either, these two are dragons and those little people are creatures called Shugo Charas" said Sakura.

"So one of these rings is on this ship and that's why you think they are going to attack?" asked Jr.

"Yes" said Ran.

"That is correct" said Su.

"Well then we will put up a defence and search for this ring" said Jr.

"I'm Momo, nice to meet you" said the girl.

"Nice to meet you" said Amu.

"A defence won't hold for long, there using other worldly powers" said Lucas.

"Then what do you want me to do?" asked Jr.

"Hold them of and let us search for the ring, then we'll get the hell out of here, if there is no ring then the attack will stop and they will leave" said Lucas.

"Can I trust you?" asked Jr.

"Of course" said Sakura.

Jr hesitated for a moment before replying.

"You have full access to the ship, find that ring" said Jr.

"Thank you" said Lucas.

You two need to go prepare for battle said Snow.

Then there was a huge crash as the ship shook, Lucas rushed to a window and took a look outside, hundreds of small ships and one huge one were in orbit around Jr's ship, the look and design of the ships were similar to Hexes and undoubtedly they belonged to the Hexes. No more like they were Hexes themselves as Hexes seemed to able to become anything.

"What's going on?" asked Jr on a communicator.

"They came out of nowhere, enemy ships hundreds of them" said someone one the communicator.

"Damn it" said Jr.

"Looks like were on, Pan, Amu, Spyro, Cynder and Syaoran, you take the bridge and the top half of the ship, the rest will search the bottom half, now lets find it and then get the hell out of here" said Lucas.

"Here" said Momo as he gave both Lucas and Amu some communicators.

"Momo shall guide you both through the ship, they'll also serve to tell us when you have it" said Jr.

"Right, Ran, Miki and Su, stay in my bag until I need you or until it's safe" said Amu.

"Okay" said Ran as the three floated in Amu's backpack.

"We'll find that ring just hold them off until then" said Spyro.

"Will do" said Momo.

The group then separated but Lucas continued to look out the window, he looked at the ship and then Images flashed in his mind, of a lab filled with experiments and someone in a large tube that looked like he was drowning. Lucas felt like something was wrong, he looked into space and wondered what Michel needed the rings for. Lucas awake from his daydream and then helped search for the ring with the rest of his group. They looked high and low for it checking every room as Momo led them through the ship. The ship put up a decent defence and managed to shoot down many of the Hex ships but they couldn't keep it up for long which is why they needed to find the ring fast. They entered the cargo hold and Joy then immediately sensed something but before they could act upon it something smashed its way through the ship, rubble fell everywhere and the group dodged it as this huge machine fell through the ship.

"Oxygen field and gravity field are holding" said the automated voice of the ship.

"Captain we have a breach in the ship" said one of the workers to Jr.

Jr. became serious and ran off to the cargo hold as Momo told the rest of the group to head there. The group we're surprised by this as a woman with black hair and red and black armour jumped out of the machine and attacked them. This woman took fire from the burning debris around her and used it like a weapon. She wielded the fire which the group had to avoid. The group ran as the woman shot fire balls at them and another person within the machine laughed, it was Albedo who then proceeded to summon the ring. Lucas needed to think of a plan fast but then Snow shot out ice from his gauntlet to counteract the woman. A crystal then appeared in front of Snow and he grabbed in his hand and crushed it.

Shiva said Snow.

Two women made of ice then appeared and fought alongside Snow. The pounded and kept the woman back as Lucas and the others made a go for the ring. Mir blasted Albedo's machine with a spell as the ring appeared. The machine dodged the attack and then was hit by Lucas with his sword and then electrocuted by Syaoran. The group continued to fight as Snow turned the two women into a motorcycle and road it around the battle field, Jr then appeared and started shooting at Albedo.

"Ah Rubedo" said Albedo.

"So it really is you" said Jr.

"Long time no see, I thought you had forgotten all about me" said Albedo.

"I would if I could" said Jr.

Lucas and the others then continued to try attacking Albedo yet nothing fazed him. The woman then blasted Snow with a fire ball and sent him flying and then she grabbed the ring that was now flying in the air. It was a black colour that seemed to have no shine yet had small little diamonds on it.

"The Space Ring" said Joy.

The others then joined them and the gathered together to fight the two villains but the two smiled at them.

"Twelve" said the woman.

"What?" questioned Mir.

"We need twelve rings in particular, you have one while we now have two and that boy has one" said the woman.

"That makes four, four found and twelve needed, it won't be long soon" said Albedo.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lucas.

"I am Azula" she said as clicked her fingers.

The fire ring then flew out of Lucas's pocket and into Azula's hands, she then laughed at the group in a wicked way.

"As such I can control the one ring that you had" said Azula.

"Give it back" said Amu.

"How about no" said Azula.

Snow then turned his summons back into the women and ordered them to attack but all of their attacks were stopped by the Azula whose powers seemed to have been amplified by holding the fire ring, she also managed to vaporise them right infront of their eyes.

"I'm sure we shall meet again" said Azula.

"Wait, what is Michel planning?" asked Lucas.

"If its answers you seek then follow us" said Azula as a huge portal appeared in the wall.

Azula and Albedo both walked through it and without thinking Lucas followed, the whole group panicking followed him wondering where they would end up. The group walked through the portal to find themselves in a strange world where the sky was darkened and black and a city that was in ruins stood before them. Lucas looked back at the portal and could see Momo and Jr on the other side as it closed. This new world was completely in ruins and there were no people as far as the eye could see.

"What the hell where you thinking" said Snow.

"Don't just jump into portals without knowing where they lead you idiot" said Mir.

"For a second there is sounded like you cared Mir" said Lucas.

"Of course, it would be less entertaining if you weren't around" said Mir.

"Where are we?" asked Amu

"I don't know we have genius to thank for that" said Syaoran.

"I'm sick and tired of all this cat and mouse, I what some bloody answers and I want to know how that Eric knows me" said Lucas.

"Still, you should be careful, once you know you can never get rid of that knowledge" said Mir.

"This place feels a lot like home" said Spyro.

"But there is something funny about it" said Cynder.

"This world feels strange, it's like some kind of weird anomaly" said Joy.

"It feels familiar to me in someway" said Lucas.

"Have you been here before?" asked Sakura.

"Of course not" said Lucas.

"We need to leave, now" said Pan.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucas.

Something then blinded them and the lost their sight for a second however they heard someone approach them from behind, about three or four people. The group heard Amu and Joy and Pan scream as something grabbed them.

"Help!" screamed Amu.

"What the hell is going on" said Lucas.

By the time they we're able to see again Amu, Pan and Joy were no where to be seen and all that was left was a trail of claw like footprints.

"Amu, Joy, Pan!" shouted Lucas.

There was no reply, something had come and took them and it was all Lucas's fault.

"Something took them, it's my all fault, we have to find them" said Lucas.

However as he turned back to look at the others they had all started speaking their native language, it was weird, everyone was speaking gibberish to Lucas and he had no idea what was going on, why had the translation suddenly stopped.

"What is going on, everything was fine just a minute ago, what had changed?" thought Lucas.

The group were all pondering over the same thing when the reason pooped into their head.

"It's the Demis" said Lucas.

They all said the same thing at the exact same time in their own language and the group knew right away that they had to find the three fast; they rushed off looking for them wondering where they were and what took them.

Back at Michel's headquarters, Albedo and Michel were having a private talk.

"So she told them this?" questioned Michel.

"Yes my lord, she even sent them to that world" said Albedo.

"She is starting to become a nuisance, she may have got me two new rings yet she didn't manage to keep her mouth shut, she is becoming a vulnerability said Michel.

Should I terminate her my lord?" asked Albedo.

"No, we should use that asset to its full potential and then get rid of it besides I have a feeling that the next time she meets Lucas will be her last" said Michel.

"What about them?" asked Albedo.

"They may find out about some of my plan but phase one is nearly at its halfway point, as such I doubt there is much they can do" said Michel.

"If he find out we're toast" said Albedo.

"No, only a few record remain there and nothing to actually reveal my plan besides I am interested to see what this will cause" said Michel.

"We are not to take action?" asked Albedo.

"Eric will deal with this, tell him to fight Lucas alone and get someone to distract those kids" said Michel.

"Yes my lord" said Albedo as he vanished.

"Fools, none of you can guess my true plan, the great beast shall awake and my lords will feast on the disaster" said Michel.


	9. The Mysterious Girl

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 8**

**The Mysterious Girl**

Lucas and the others searched everywhere for the two Demis and Amu yet no luck, no matter where they looked and where they ran to they couldn't find them. They tried following the foot prints yet they lead to a dead end and there wasn't a single clue left. This world was strange as it was completely in ruins and there were no people around yet something took them. While the group were running around Amu awoke to find herself tied to a pole with Joy and Pan next to her. Amu started to panic and wondered what was going on then she noticed three reptilian people sitting by a fire roasting what looked like meat. Scared for her life Amu tried to shake the ropes that bound her off but they were too tight, then she remembered something.

"Guys, wake up" whispered Amu.

Ran, Miki and Su then appeared out of her bag.

"Amu, what happened?" questioned Ran.

"Doesn't matter, just untie us and hurry up about it" whispered Amu.

The three Shugo Chara then quietly untied the ropes and Amu, Pan and Joy who had yet to wake up landed on the floor, she picked them up and silently ran for it trying to make sure she wasn't spotted. Back with the main group they we still looking for Amu and the others yet there was no sign or clue to her location.

"It makes sense, naturally we all speak different languages since we all come from different worlds" said Mir.

"The Demis must have translating powers which explains why I couldn't understand Syaoran or Sakura until Joy showed up" said Lucas.

But we're all speaking the same language now so we must be close said Snow.

Maybe but I'm not sure, we don't know how far this thing reaches to, it could be a mile of a few feet but we have no way of telling said Lucas.

But they're defiantly close, I can sense something from that direction said Sakura pointing north to them.

The group followed Sakura's directions and then heard screaming; they ran in the direction of the screaming and soon found a young girl being pursed by two lizard men looking Hexes. The girl seemed very familiar to Lucas for some reason, she was dressed in a yellow top with a pink skirt that had a white rabbit on, he had long brown hair and green eyes and looked terribly scared. The Hexes we're trying desperately to get her, the girl tipped and the Hexes then closed in around her, Lucas wasted no time, he jumped into a fight and took out two Hexes. He continued to fight as his friends joined him, together they fought off the Hexes but at the last minute a hex bit his arm and he screamed out in pain. The Hexes ran and Lucas collapsed to the floor, the group quickly examined Lucas's wound to find out it he had been poisoned, Lucas who was still conscious and barely breathing looked at the girl wondering who she was. Sakura then tapped her gauntlet with he want and a green light came out of it.

"Carbuncle, come forth" said Sakura.

A green creature then appeared that was dressed in a weird outfit and had two long ears that it used to fly. It was incredibly small and was incredibly cute.

"Hey there little lady, how cane I help you?" asked the summon known as Carbuncle.

Please heal him said Sakura.

Carbuncle's ruby then glowed and suddenly Lucas felt a whole lot better, Carbuncle bowed to them as Lucas stood up and then he flew up and disappeared. The Snow then knocked Lucas on the head for yet again rushing in then the whole group looked at the girl, Lucas walked over to her with his weapons back in their holders and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Lucas.

"I'm…fine" said the girl who could barely form a sentence.

"What's your name?" asked Lucas.

The girl then looked at Lucas surprised but then seemed to have realised something important.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Lucas.

The girl shook her head in response.

"No….my name is Maria" she said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Lucas" he said.

"Your memories have yet to return….I am relieved that you don't remember me yet why am I also angry?" questioned Maria in a tone that made it sound like she was whispering.

"Beg your pardon?" asked Lucas.

"It's nothing …are you with the girl with pink hair and the two rabbit creatures?" asked Maria.

"Yes do you know where they are?" asked Snow.

"Turn around" said Maria.

The group did as she asked and turned around to see Amu, her Shugo Chara and Joy and Pan running up to them from the direction that Sakura said they were. The group wondered how they missed them but quickly ran towards the group to make sure they were okay.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Snow.

"Yeah we're fine" said Joy.

"Where the heck were you?" asked Syaoran.

"In an enemy camp" said Ran.

"What, how did you escape?" asked Cynder.

"Amu thought of a plan and snuck out" said Miki.

"There were lizard men there" said Amu.

"Hexes, evil servants of Michel that can take any form" said Pan.

"If their here then maybe a ring is here" said Spyro.

"I doubt it" said Mir.

"Amu…..I'm sorry" said Lucas.

"Huh?" questioned Amu.

"I let my guard down and was careless and because of that you were kidnapped, I'm sorry please forgive me" said Lucas.

Amu and the others then smiled as Lucas looked at them confused.

"It's not your job to take care of me, but you're right you were careless" said Amu.

"There is the stubborn Amu" said Su.

"I don't blame you" said Joy.

"Obviously you were angry and we are all careless when we get angry all of us also get angry" said Pan.

No one blames you, we all make mistakes said Snow.

Mir then became concerned as if thinking about something; indeed she was deep in thought about something crucial.

So who is your friend asked Amu.

This is Maria said Lucas.

"You seem to look at her like you know her" said Syaoran.

Maria then gasped and looked at Lucas.

"It's just a feeling I have but I feel like I've seen her before yet I can't remember where" said Lucas.

Maria then let out a sigh of relief, then a wicked high pitched laugh filled the area, soon a strange man using magic and dressed as some kind of clown appeared.

"You" said Maria.

"You really need to stop all this running, it really isn't good for your health" said the man.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Lucas.

"I am Kefka Palazzo but the really question you should be asking yourself Lucas is who are you" said the man.

"What the heck is that meant to mean?" asked Spyro.

"Oh my, Maria didn't tell you, now why would she not tell you" said Kefka.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"No, don't tell him please" said Maria.

"I've come to take you back" said Kefka.

"No, I'm not going back, please don't let him take me back" said Maria as she ran behind Lucas.

"You heard the lady, she doesn't want to go with you" said Lucas as he drew his sword.

"Oh you sure you don't want to come back, well then we'll have to talk to each other to past the time until you want to come back, what shall we talk about?" questioned Kefka.

"What are you up to?" asked Snow.

"Oh I know, Lucas you know why Maria seems familiar, it's because you have met before" said Kefka.

"No don't tell him" begged Maria.

"You see Maria used to be someone very special to you but she has an extraordinary gift to wipe people's memories, one day she shattered your past memories and took you away and never spoke to you again" said Kefka.

"What is that true?" asked Lucas looking at Maria.

"No…maybe" said Maria.

"Is it or isn't it?" asked Cynder.

"Indeed it is" said Kefka.

"Why, why did you take away my memories?" asked Lucas.

"That's because…." began Kefka.

"No… don't tell him" said Maria.

Kefka then let out a high pitched laugh.

"That means that Eric might in fact know me, maybe even Michel knows me from before, who am I or who was I?" asked Lucas.

"Your name is not Lucas that is a fabrication that she made up your true name is….." began Kefka.

"Stop" said Maria.

"Then come with me or else I'll tell him everything" said Kefka.

Maria hesitated as she looked at Lucas.

"Which is worse, being in that cell or having him remember everything?" asked Kefka.

Maria sighed and a tear fell down her cheek as she approached Kefka and the two of them vanished. Lucas and the others tried to stop both her and Kefka but it was no use, they had both gone.

"That girl, I can still sense her presence she is in the enemy camp" said Pan.

"You went to the enemy camp, lead me there" said Lucas.

"You're going to go save her said Mir.

"She is in trouble, even if she took my memories I can't just ignore her and besides she must have had a reason" said Lucas.

"Then I'll help you out" said Snow.

"So will we" said both Sakura and Syaoran.

"Same here" said Amu, her Shugo Chara and the two Demis.

"Don't leave us out said Cynder.

"I'd like to find out what she knows" said Spyro.

"This should be entertaining at least" said Mir.

"Guys….. thanks, I know I'm asking for a lot but I want to save her and find out what she knows" said Lucas.

"Well then, Ran, Miki and Su get back in my backpack, the enemy camp it this way" said Amu.

The Shugo Chara did as they were asked and then Amu lead them to the enemy camp, all this time Lucas wondered who he really was and what answers Maria would have for him.


	10. Infiltration

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 9**

**Infiltration**

the group having followed Amu's directions soon found themselves on a hill overlooking a large camp filled with Hexes of all kinds, the group looked carefully as Lucas tried to plan something that would work successfully. Lucas then was handed a pair of binoculars by Amu who had packed them in her backpack. Lucas looked through the binoculars and soon found Maria tried to a pole. He then saw Kefka, Dysley and Eric who seemed to be talking about something important. Dysley then disappeared as Kefka and Eric tried to open a portal that would be used for transporting Maria. Strangely Maria wasn't moving at all or struggling then Lucas noticed some kind of crown on her head. If they were going to move then they had to do it now but because of Amu's great escape Hexes had been placed all around then entrances and their numbers were incredibly large.

"We need to get in there but I have no idea how to get past the guards" said Lucas.

"Use the summons" said Pan.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"Several you have used or have now unlocked the potential to summon, have them attack the gates and provide a distraction while you go and save the girl" said Pan.

"You mean those monsters we cane control, what are they and how do they work?" asked Lucas.

"They are summons, they chose a person to use them in battle to aid them and only special people can call them, they come when you see their name and call them that's all" said Joy.

"Now that you mentioned it the moment I summoned Fenrir I saw his name and felt like everything would be aright" said Syaoran.

"I think that me and Cynder have just gained our summon" said Spyro.

"You two own a joint summon, you both must be present to call him" said Pan.

"Then we have a plan" said Snow.

"It's going to be dangerous especially for those who don't have summons" said Lucas.

"I thought we told you, we're with you" said Amu.

"We're your friends so we help each other" said Sakura.

"Like the runts said, go save the girl" said Mir.

Lucas then looked at his friends amazed and agreed, the group counted to three before summoning all their current attacking summons.

"Bahamut, come forth" said Lucas.

"Shiva, come forth" said Snow.

"Fenrir, come forth" said Syaoran.

"Titan come forth and shake the earth" said both Spyro and Cynder.

Bahamut then appeared and took flight with Lucas on his back, the Shiva sisters appeared and transformed into a motor bike which Snow rode as he charged into battle. Syaoran jumped onto the back of Fenrir with Sakura who held onto him tightly and rode into battle, a new summon known as Titan then appeared, it was a huge man with huge muscles that ran into the battle field with Spyro and Cynder flying into battle with him. The rest ran and fought their hardest, they immediately brought attention to themselves yet they pounded the Hexes into the ground as hard as they could. The group provided such a great distraction that Lucas was able to infiltrate the camp undetected. Bahamut landed and Lucas took out a few Hexes on his way to find Maria. Bahamut then returned to the sky to help out the others as Lucas soon came face to face with Kefka, Eric and Maria who showed little or no emotion, Eric smiled as Lucas checked Maria, she looked fine but something was wrong with her.

"Maria it's me" said Lucas.

She did not reply she just stared at him blankly; Lucas then diverted his attention to Kefka and Eric.

"Kefka, why don't you go help out those Hexes" said Eric.

"Yes sir" said Kefka as he disappeared.

"You son of a…..what did you do to her?" asked Lucas.

"She was becoming quite a pain with he frequent running away and moaning so Kefka put one of his mind control crowns on her, she'll now only follow orders from me and Michel" said Eric.

"Damn you" said Lucas.

"This is standard procedure, so have you remembered yet about your true past?" asked Eric.

"The past is the past and I don't care about it, I want answers but I mostly came here for her" said Lucas.

"You were always prepared to lose your friends but you could never bring yourself to lose her, do you remember those whose deaths you caused?" asked Eric.

"What are you on about?" asked Lucas.

"You're a murderer Lucas" said Eric.

What the hell do you mean asked Lucas.

You killed a lot of people without mercy said Eric as he drew his sword.

I don't believe you said Lucas as he got ready for a fight.

Lucas said this but then flashes flickered in his head of him surrounded by people's bodies. Lucas still didn't believe Eric and the two locked swords and fought each other. The two used all their skill, Eric shot a thunder spell at Lucas which he blacked with his sword and then shot a fire spell at him which he dodged. The two continued to fight attacking each other with their swords and dodging each others attacks. A large portal then opened up behind them and then Eric untied Maria and ordered her to go into the portal, Maria silently did as she asked and walked into the portal.

"Maria wait" said Lucas as he fought off Eric.

For a second Maria did as she was asked and looked back at Lucas as if to tell him that she was still in there but then Eric punched Lucas into a box of crates and then pushed Maria through the portal before walking through it herself. Lucas tried to follow them but it closed as soon as he reached the portal. He fell to the ground in despair as footsteps echoed around him.

"Don't worry kid" said a male voice.

Lucas then turned round to see a man in a red coat with white hair carrying a large sword with a skull on it.

"You'll get another chance but until then you might wanna rethink your whole plan and you lines to pick up girls" said the man.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas pointing his sword at the man.

Lucas then noticed a bright red gauntlet on the man's arm, the rest of the group joined him with their weapons aimed at him.

"Relax, my name is Dante and Ikuto sent me to check up on you" said the man known as Dante.

Dante the famous demon hunter questioned Lucas as he lowered his weapon.

"The one and only" said Dante.

"Ikuto is here?" asked Amu.

"Yes, he's busy tracking what he thinks is another ring and wants me to come and get you" said Dante.

"What for, what does he want?" asked Lucas.

"Who knows kid, anyway that man you were fighting, if you want some advice don't attack him head on" said Dante.

Dante then turned to leave but looked back at them as if expecting them to follow him.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Dante.

"We're coming; I'd like to see what he is up to" said Lucas.

"Could be a trap" said Mir.

"Then I feel sorry for him, we've dealt with worse then Ikuto and this demon hunter before" said Lucas.

"True" said Syaoran.

The group followed Dante to some old ruins, Dante and the group stood outside and watched as Mis, Yoru and Ikuto came out of the ruins and approached them carrying a crystal blue ring.

"The boy who is playing hero, how is that going?" asked Ikuto as he handed Lucas the ring.

Lucas wondered why Ikuto had freely given it to them before looking at it, it was strange as Lucas was sure he had seen this somewhere before. Lucas then got a flash back of him, Eric and Michel and Maria all gathered around a chalk board that had pictures of twelve different rings along with information, this ring was one of them and at the top of the chalk board was the word Pandora.

"That's the Time Ring" said Pan.

"Why are you giving it to us?" asked Mir.

"I do not desire this ring besides I found something interesting, our little friend is up to something odd, I only know one word of what it concerns" said Ikuto

"And what would that be?" asked Amu.

"Pandora" said both Ikuto and Lucas.

The whole of them then looked at Lucas wondering how he knew that.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" asked Ikuto.

"I think I've heard that name before, it strange but it seems familiar" said Lucas

"But isn't Pandora the woman who opened a cursed box and cried a river of black tears?" questioned Sakura.

"That is how the myth goes" said Joy.

"Pandora, it rings a bell something about the myth rings true" said Pan.

"So the rings and Pandora are connected but how?" questioned Snow.

"What ever his plan is he needs the Fire, Space, Dream and as it seems the Time Rings to complete it" said Lucas.

"Well we have the Time Ring" said Amu.

"We have the Dream ring" said Dante.

"However there is that secret ring he took form Snow's world, I wonder what ring that was" said Lucas.

"It was a bright gold colour" said Syaoran.

"The Light Ring perhaps" said Joy.

"Maybe but that ring is just basically a night light so why would he want that? questioned Pan.

It doesn't matter what his plan is, we're going to collect the last of the rings he needs and stop him said Lucas.

"Well then we'll go then and find the rings said Mis.

"See you later Amu" said Ikuto.

"Sure" said Amu.

"Amu, are you and Ikuto in any kind relationship?" asked Lucas.

Amu then went bright red and looked at Lucas with a weird look across her face.

"Of course not" said Amu.

"That face and answer tell me you are" said Lucas.

"There is stubborn Amu, she won't admit she likes Ikuto but she also likes Tadase and Kukai" said Miki who popped out of Amu's bag.

"She must have a lot of problems" said Syaoran.

"No I don't, I have no feelings for him what so ever" said Amu.

Ikuto then came really close to Amu almost as if he was about to kiss her.

"Oh really, that's sad, I thought that night was special" said Ikuto with a smile on his face.

Amu then became bright red in the face and moved back from Ikuto.

"That night?" questioned Mir.

Amu's face became even redder and she let out a sort of squeal before Ikuto moved back and burst out laughing.

"Amu is always good for a laugh" said Ikuto.

"Anyway you two aren't the only couple we have here" said Lucas.

"What's that mean?" asked Spyro.

"Well Sakura and Syaoran are a couple" said Lucas.

"Well isn't that interesting" said Mir as Sakura and Syaoran went red.

"That's not all, Snow is getting married soon and Cynder has a huge secret" said Joy.

"What?" questioned Cynder.

"What kind of secret?" asked Mir.

"Its nothing" said Cynder.

"Also Mir fancies someone but is also too stubborn to admit it said Joy.

Maybe we should tape the things mouth shut said Mir.

"Good idea" said Cynder.

The group had a good laugh except Mir who looked miserable and looked off into the distance. Ikuto's group then left looking for more rings; Lucas's group did the same and soon found themselves in a strange world that looked like some kind of underworld. The group decided to rest and so set up camp and went to sleep, however dead in the night Michel and Eric came to the camp to talk to someone.

"So he is starting to awaken to his old memories" said Michel.

A shadowy figure stood there silently wondering if this was right.

"Thinking about something?" asked Eric.

"You think they are your friends and so you don't want to betray them or their trust" said Michel.

"That's not it" said the shadow.

"Don't lie to me, anyway you think they will accept you after they learn who you really are, what about if they go to your world and find out what you tried to do" said Michel.

"Enough I get it" said the shadow.

"Good, now the reward stands, you shall be given a clean slate, when you return to your world no one will remember you as long as you stay my faithful spy" said Michel.

"But this gauntlet, why hasn't it killed me?" asked the shadow.

"I have provided you imunitie from the gauntlets effects for now but do not fail me" said Michel.

"We will expect you to carry out the dead when the time comes" said Eric.

"In this world someone will fall and a new ally for Lucas will appear but I'm wondering if he will like this ally" said Michel.

"We have other matters to attend to, Pandora will soon awake when The Parathys appears" said Eric.

The two then walked silently back into the night and disappeared as the shadow went back to sleep, so who on Lucas's team is the spy, who is willing to betray him.


	11. Death of One

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

Chapter 10

Death of one

The group woke up bright an early in the morning feeling refreshed, the group then packed up their belongings and continued through this strange world they had landed themselves in. it seemed a lot like hell yet felt different for some reason, the group continued to the next town and then found that the world they were in belonged to Demons. All kinds of demons roamed around the town, some were penguin looking demons while others were strange scarecrow demons while others were human with wings or tails. The group looked at each other wondering where the hell they were and wondering how to hide the fact that they stick out like a sore thumb. The group continued looking for some clue as to the whereabouts of the next ring yet nothing appeared, Lucas knowing how to deal with demons bribed a few of them with money for information yet they only got a few unhelpful clues. Lucas wrote all the clues he found on a piece of paper, they were:

It's by a castle

It has laver around it

A spoilt brat house is there

An angel lives near it

It's a horrible place to visit for humans

That's all they could find out and it wasn't useful at all, as the map they brought said there were about fifteen castles around that each had things listed except and angel, there was no record of an angel near or in castle. The group soon gave up hope but then they saw that the date on the map was out of date, when Lucas talked to his sources again they told him that their information was a bit out of date and that an angel no longer lived near the ring. The group at that point thought about throwing in the towel but then they heard something quite interesting.

"Etna, what are we going to do about that purple dragon?" asked a sweet innocent voice.

"The hell do I know, I thought about pounding him into dust but that huge dragon is just too powerful and he won't leave until we give that sleaze bag a ring" said a demonic voice.

"So that's why we're out shopping, it's good your trying to reason with people" said the innocent voice.

"Hell no, we're looking for hunters or something to get rid of that dragon, I think is name was Male something" said the demonic voice.

"Male something, a huge purple dragon it could be Malefor" said Spyro.

"If so then we need to deal with him" said Cynder.

The group then turned a corner and pursed the voices they soon came face to face with a teenaged demon in a black skirt with red hair and wings and a blond young girl that looked like an angel.

"What the heck do you clowns want?" asked the demon girl.

"We heard your having some dragon trouble; we'll deal with it for you" said Lucas.

"What's your price?" asked the demon girl.

"Just tell us your names" said Snow.

"That's it, what a bunch of weirdoes, but oh well my name is Etna and this bumbling oaf is Flonne" said the girl called Etna.

"Nice to meet you" said Flonne.

"Nice to meet you too" said Sakura.

"You know it's not nice to say that about your friends" said Amu.

"Well that's because I'm a demon you bums" said Etna.

"Now then this dragon, does he look like this except bigger and more monstrous?" asked Lucas pointing at Spyro.

"Yes in fact they are very similar" said Flonne.

"Its Malefor" said Spyro.

"Maybe that man, Wesker is here" said Syaoran.

"So tell me what names I will be putting on your grave stones" said Etna.

"My name is Lucas and this is Mir, Sakura, Syaoran, Snow, Amu, Pan, Spyro, Cynder and Joy" he said proudly.

"So Lucas what is your plan of attack for this dragon?" asked Etna.

"Hit him hard and hit him fast" said Lucas.

"Are you and idiot that is my favourite type of plan but I must say that it didn't work when I tried it" said Etna.

"You didn't have these" said Snow showing her his gauntlet.

A gauntlet questioned Etna.

"Not just a gauntlet it acts as something to increase out powers so we can pound that dragon" said Spyro.

"Very well, let us show you where he is" said Flonne.

The group then began to follow Flonne and Etna but then pan and Joy pulled Lucas to one side and spoke with him.

"That girl is one of those who heard the bell" said Pan.

"Which one?" asked Lucas.

"The evil looking one" said Joy.

"Well that's not good, what should I do?" asked Lucas.

"Get her to join us, Etna seems like she will sign anything if it gives her more power" said Pan.

"Okay I'll think of something, for the meantime lets catch up with the others" said Lucas.

Lucas and the others caught up with the others as they continued to be lead by Etna and Flonne, soon they came to a barren wasteland that had a huge castle and rivers of lava, the group were lead into the centre of this wasteland but they looked far and wide yet they couldn't find a trace of Malefor. Then like being summoned Malefor appeared from the sky and landed infront of them. He growled and snarled at them as he clearly remembered them. He raised one of his claws and then took a swoop at Etna and Flonne; Lucas dived in and blocked the attack just in time to save them.

"Damn you, attacking those who can't defend themselves" said Lucas as he pushed Malefor's claw away.

"You clearly don't know who stands by your side" said Malefor.

Lucas looked behind him to see everyone getting ready to fight; Etna had summoned a spear while Flonne cared a bow of sorts.

"You're here looking for the ring aren't you" said Spyro.

"Indeed" said Malefor.

"Well you're never going to find it" said Snow.

"That's right, we're going to put an end to you here and now Malefor" said Lucas.

"Oh really, you need to watch your back Lucas especially around that Cynder" said Malefor.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"That Cynder used to work for me until she betrayed me and went to Spyro's side; she craves destruction as proven when she murdered millions as Cynder the black dragon" said Malefor.

"You used her, you controlled her none of it was her fault" said Spyro.

"Maybe but surely she should have done something about it, maybe she is a spy who knows, but her past ell you what kind of person she is" said Malefor.

"The past is just that, you can't change it or alter it so it doesn't matter, the only thing you can do is move one and forgive yourself and ask for forgiveness, the Cynder I fought side by side with is who she really is" said Lucas.

Malefor and the rest of the group were shocked by this but cheered him on and got ready to fight; Malefor gob smacked grew a smile across his face and then tried to burn them with his fire breath.

"Mirror; reflect the fire" said Sakura as she tapped a card.

A being holding a mirror then appeared and reflected Malefor's fire back at him and he just barely dodged it. The group then fought Malefor as he tried his best to hit them, Etna and Flonne hit him in the head while Lucas managed to hit his left wing. Snow then sucker punched him in the face again and Syaoran cut off his tail. Oh how he screamed, he summoned a shield that blasted them away but even that didn't keep them down for long. Spyro and Cynder barraged him with all the breaths they had and he began to fall. Malefor jumped back from the group as the group moved in to finish him yet they were all hit by something suddenly and were pushed back. Then Wesker appeared holding a syringe containing some king of formula.

"Took you long enough Wesker, now help me deal with them" said Malefor.

Wesker just looked at Malefor with a smile on his face.

"Hurry up and get them" said Malefor.

"Malefor you have become a venerability" said Wesker.

"What?" questioned Malefor.

"You have told them a lot and have even lost to them" said Wesker.

"I haven't lost yet" said Malefor.

"Yes you have, what I hate more then a dog is one who doesn't know when he is beat" said Wesker.

"What did you just say, what the heck is this?" questioned Malefor.

"What are they doing, is he being kicked out of the club?" asked Lucas.

"Michel has ordered your demise but I told him I had a better idea" said Wesker.

"No….please don't" said Malefor.

Wesker then injected Malefor with something, he then fell to the floor and groaned.

"What the hell it that?" asked Snow.

"T-Virus sample, Malefor you have been a good asset yet I have one more task for you old friend" said Wesker as he disappeared.

"Wait what's a T-Virus, what did you do to him?" asked Lucas but it was too late.

Malefor then died, his heart gave out on the spot but then his body changed and mutated, his tail grew back and became rigged and foul, his wings doubled in size as did the rest of him, his skin became pale and vulgar and his eyes became soul less, he looked like a zombie.

He turned him into a zombie said Amu.

That's impossible said Mir.

She said that but Malefor had become an undead creature, he groaned and moaned like one and continuously tried to eat them. The group dodged him as best as they could yet no matter how much they attacked him Malefor would not fall, everyone made sure they did not get bitten; if you get bitten you become a zombie. Lucas then thought of and idea and then forced Malefor to follow him. Lucas ran towards a cliff that had a lava pool at the bottom of it. Lucas with Zombie Malefor following jumped off the cliff and Malefor followed. The group were shocked and worried for a second but then Lucas appeared riding on Bahamut, had managed to summon him just and managed to escape certain death. Zombie Malefor fell into the lava at the bottom of the cliff and Lucas watched as the last image of Malefor disappeared beneath the lava. Bahamut landed and Lucas got off him and dismissed him, he then looked at the lava that Malefor had fallen in as the group gathered around him and congratulated him.

"Michel that ass" said Lucas.

"Beg your pardon" said Amu.

"He kills his own, the man has no honour" said Lucas.

The whole group looked at Lucas in awe.

"Now then about that ring, Pan is it near here?" asked Lucas.

"No, there is no ring near here at all, I thought I sensed one but it was just Malefor" said Pan.

"So he was sent here even though there was no ring, maybe they intended to kill him" said Syaoran.

"These people are just mean, don't they care about anyone else" said Sakura.

"I wouldn't hold my breath" said Lucas.

"Who are you lot?" asked Etna.

"Well it's hard to explain" said Cynder.

The group then spent about half an hour explaining to Flonne and Etna about their mission, their new powers and about the Hexes and Michel.

"So your job is to go and collect these rings and save people form Michel and his men while travelling parallel worlds with an all powerful gauntlet attached to you arm for a price" said Etna.

"Pretty much" said Lucas.

"You guys are nuts" said Etna.

"Defiantly" said Flonne.

The two of them didn't seem to believe them but then Sakura noticed that Etna had been hurt and had a nasty cut on her arm. Sakura walked over to her, placed her gauntlet over her cut and then a green light glowed from the gauntlet, the cut then healed itself as if by magic to which Etna and Flonne couldn't believe.

"Okay now we believe you" said Etna.

"Good, now if there is no ring here then I guess we should get going" said Lucas.

"But aren't you going to ask her to join us?" asked Joy.

"I know what the answer will be" said Lucas.

"If you won't ask then I will, Etna would you like to come with us and help us defeat Michel and his men?" asked Pan.

"No" said Etna.

"Told you" said Lucas.

"Please, we need someone of your skill and power in our group" said Joy.

"Flattery will get you no where" said Etna.

"See, Etna is too much of a coward to go up against Michel and the Hexes" said Lucas.

"What!" shouted Etna.

"Well it's obvious that you don't want to go because you're scared of them, after all Malefor who could be the weakest of the group did give you a huge thrashing" said Lucas.

This made Etna really made, but the others saw what Lucas was trying to do, Lucas saw Etna's temper as her weakness. Pan then pulled out the contract ready for Etna to sign.

"Now Etna calm down" said Flonne.

"No, I'll show you who is a coward, where is this contract?" asked Etna.

"Right here" said Joy pointing at then contract in Pans hands.

Without even thinking Etna touched the contract by punching it, her name then appeared on the contract and a blackish brown gauntlet appeared and attached itself to Etna's arm.

"Who's the coward now" said Etna.

"You really showed me" said Lucas as she smiled and the rest of the group slightly chuckled.

Anyway where are we going now asked Etna.

I've got a lock on a new ring in a new world, I think it is the Plant Ring but this world its….. began Pan.

No way, its Sakura's and Syaoran's home world said Joy.

Home, we're going home said Syaoran.

If so then I wonder how I'm going to explain all this to everyone, their all probably worried sick said Sakura.

Relax, we'll explain everything and take all the blame said Lucas.

Are we ready to go asked Pan.

Sure but what kind of world is yours like asked Amu.

It's not so different form yours said Syaoran.

We'll show you around once we get there said Sakura.

Lucas then thought he heard something, he looked behind him but no one was there yet something felt off, Pan then opened a gateway and the group set off for the new world. If Lucas had looked for a second longer then he would have noticed a woman who had been following them for a long time, Eric then appeared beside her and they both smiled as they disappeared.

Back at Michel's headquarters, some of the villains had gathered in secret to discuss something that had been upsetting them, Wesker's execution of Malefor.

"You saw it, he just ordered his destruction" said a shadow.

"Perhaps this whole thing is becoming too dangerous" said Azula.

"We have nothing to fear after all, only those who are useless and give us weakness need be eliminated" said Takaya.

"I wonder how you'll react when you're the next to be killed" said a second shadow.

"What is it that Wesker wants?" asked a third shadow.

"Like all of us he is being offered something for servitude, I think it's the destruction and rebirth of his world" said Takaya.

"The man is not well in the head, such foolishness" said the first shadow.

"Many here want that as well in our own world, I did but was stopped by a certain black cat with a gun" said the third shadow.

"Indeed I wanted the destruction of my world, I wished for a being named Nyx to come and destroy it" said Takaya.

"In truth we should be careful" said Azula.

"No need" said a voice that scared them.

Michel then appeared and smiled at them as they looked up at him in fear.

"Trust me when I say that Malefor was a fool and his death was necessary, I will not task Wesker with anymore killings as none of you will be needed to die" said Michel.

"We have your word on that?" asked the first shadow.

"Of course and to prove it I'm going to let Sephiroth fulfil his request" said Michel.

The second shadow then stepped into the light to reveal himself as the legendary warrior Sephiroth.

"Go and have your duel with Lucas and the others and I shall give you back your mother and a way back to your world once this is done" said Michel.

Sephiroth grunted and then disappeared as a certain someone spied on their meeting.


	12. M

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 11**

**M**

Lucas found himself all alone in a place that was made up of fragments of the places he had visited; Lucas wondered what was going on until he spotted Maria who approached him silently.

"Maria" said Lucas.

"Have you…started to remember?" asked Maria.

"A little, I think you and I used to be partners of some kind" said Lucas.

"Yeah, I'm glad you remember that" said Maria.

"How can you be here, I thought Eric took you and that you had a slave crown or something on your head" said Lucas.

"No one can control me in my dreams and so I can talk to who ever I want" said Maria.

"Your dreams, so this is all a dream" said Lucas.

"Yes but the conversation is real" said Maria.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Lucas.

"I wanted to see you and I came to warn you" said Maria.

"Of what?" asked Lucas.

"Beware of M" said Maria.

"M?" questioned Lucas.

"You probably don't remember her but stay aware, Sephiroth and the master of disguise M are near you, she could be anyone but she always uses a name that begins with m" said Maria.

"Your name starts with m" said Lucas.

"Yes, she is Eric's partner but you have no need to be afraid of me even if my name starts with an m" said Maria.

"Of course but there must be a lot of people whose name begins with m" said Lucas.

"She also takes any name that you call her so she might take the disguise of one of your friends so be sure its them by testing them with things only they would know" said Maria.

"Sure, we'll deal with this M" said Lucas.

"She is very powerful, she can become and age, gender or height or anything she wants so beware" said Maria.

"May I ask you a question?" asked Lucas.

"Of course" said Maria.

"Who was I in my past life?" asked Lucas.

"I'm afraid…..I can't tell you yet; it would destroy you if you found out but I assure you that the truth will be revealed soon" said Maria.

Maria then turned as if to leave.

"Wait" said Lucas.

"I must go now, know that when you find out the truth you can never get rid of it" said Maria.

"Please tell me one thing, anything big or small just tell me something about myself" said Lucas.

"You…you and I were never meant to exist" said Maria.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"I'm sorry, I guess even that shouldn't be said, please don't get close to me or think of me as your friend and when the time comes promise me you won't try to save me" said Maria.

"Maria, I'm afraid I can't promise you that, I will always try to save everyone including you" said Lucas.

"Was worth a shot, now allow me to ask for a favour" said Maria.

"Of course" said Lucas.

"Wake up" said Mara.

Lucas then felt strange as the image of the place vanished and he awoke to see blue skies above him, all of his friends were looking at him glad he had waked up. He got up off the floor and found himself in a forest near a park, he immediately began to ask his friends questions.

"Snow what is your fiancé's name?" asked Lucas.

"Serah" said Snow confused.

"Spyro and Cynder, when we first met who had we lost?" asked Lucas.

"That was Sakura" said Spyro.

"I remember that because you nearly killed us" said Cynder.

"Syaoran, what kind of power does Sakura use?" asked Lucas.

"She uses magic cards" said Syaoran.

"Sakura, which Demi did we sign a contract with?" asked Lucas.

"Pan" said Sakura.

"Pan, who was it that signed a contract first?" asked Lucas.

"You" said Pan.

"Joy, what was it that you gave me?" asked Lucas.

"Your weapons and gauntlet before you signed the contract" said Joy.

"Mir, what was it that you saved us from?" asked Lucas.

"That would be a Hex like golem" said Mir.

"Etna, how did I kill Malefor?" asked Lucas.

"You ticked him so he fell into a pool of lava" said Etna.

"Amu who did I think that you had a relationship with?" asked Lucas.

"Ikuto" said Amu.

"Okay Lucas what is going on, what is up with the questions?" asked Snow.

"Maria contacted me in my dreams" said Lucas.

"Maria?" questioned Etna.

"A girl that we met in another world that Michel has kidnapped and knows Lucas, he also seems to care deeply for her" said Cynder.

"Oh" said Etna with a smile across her face.

"She said that Sephiroth and a master of disguise called M are in this world, M can apparently be anyone but seeing as she won't have your memories then I thought that if she was one of you I could trick her" said Lucas.

"Oh, well then who always jumps right in with out even thinking?" asked Mir.

Me" said Lucas.

"Correct" said Mir.

"Okay, so M can take the image of people but can she take their voices?" asked Spyro.

Maria didn't say that but I think we should be careful just in case said Lucas.

Sakura then summoned her wand and pulled out a card, it was the mirror card.

"Mirror; reveal to us the true identity of people" said Sakura as she tapped the card.

A mirror then appeared in Sakura's hands that seemed ordinary and normal.

"What is that for?" asked Etna.

"If I'm correct then this mirror should reflect a person's true self" said Sakura.

Lucas then put on Snow's cap to see if it would work, he looked at the mirror and to his surprise the mirror showed him without the hat on even though he did have it on. He then gave it back to Snow and wondered how they were going to go walking around with a mirror in their hands.

"So anyone who doesn't appear as they do in this mirror is M" said Lucas.

"Sakura that's brilliant" said Amu.

"I have my moments" said Sakura.

"Yes but how are we going to check everyone's reflection without revealing to M that we're on to her" said Lucas.

"Good point, I guess it's not such a good idea after all" said Sakura.

No it is a good idea but just let me think about it for a while said Lucas.

Lucas thought long and hard about this but as he did they heard a voice that called out Sakura's and Syaoran's name. The group turned to see a young girl with blackish purple hair running up to them, Sakura and Syaoran seemed pleased to see this girl even though Lucas was suspicious.

"Tomoyo" said Sakura as she hugged her friend.

"Hi Sakura, what are you doing her?" asked the girl called Tomoyo.

Sakura let go of her friend confused.

"Aren't you out looking for us because we've been away for so long?" asked Syaoran.

"What do you mean, we saw each other just minutes ago, you've both saw me a few minutes ago, I thought you were supposed to go shopping together" said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo we've been travelling parallel worlds and fighting monsters, we've been gone for more then a few minutes" said Sakura.

Tomoyo then noticed Spyro, Cynder, Pan, Joy and the rest of the odd group.

"Are you serious and I missed filming it" said Tomoyo.

"Miss I don't think that matters at the moment" said Snow.

"It matters to me; I take every opportunity to film Sakura especially when she wears the costumes I make for her" said Tomoyo who let out a weird little laugh.

"Your friend is a little weird" said Etna.

Lucas took the mirror and used it on Tomoyo but it seemed that Tomoyo was just Tomoyo and nothing more.

"She is just like the Tomoyo I remember, right down to recording me and making me battle costumes so she can't be M" said Sakura.

"So are you going to introduce us?" asked Lucas as he gave the mirror back to Sakura.

"Oh of course, this is my best friend Tomoyo Daidoji, Tomoyo this is Lucas, Etna, Mir, Spyro, Cynder, Amu, Pan, Snow and Joy" said Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you" said Tomoyo.

"Same here" said Amu.

"So how come only minutes have passed here but days have passed for us?" asked Mir.

"It must be because of al the temporal travel, I must not be landing in the correct world time era for each world" said Pan.

"Anyway how is everyone?" asked Syaoran.

"They're the same as when you shall we say left" said Tomoyo.

"So you believe us then" said Amu amazed.

"Well this is not the only strange thing that has happened to Sakura, I now all about her and her magic powers so this wouldn't surprise me" said Tomoyo.

"She's right, we have seen a lot of odd stuff" said Sakura.

"Tomoyo we're looking for a special ring and we've got a big problem" said Syaoran.

"What kind of ring and what kind of problem?" asked Tomoyo.

"A glowing magical ring and a master of disguise" said Snow.

"Well I haven't seen a ring like that around here or a master of disguise" said Tomoyo.

"Of course not" said Lucas as he sighed.

"There is a ring here, I can feel it but there is something odd about it" said Pan.

"Have you seen anyone acting strange?" asked Mir.

"No not really" said Tomoyo.

"Listen, we have a mirror that revel this person, her name is M and she can become anyone but we don't know how to move about with a mirror without letting her know were on to her" said Lucas.

"Well I can't do much" said Tomoyo.

"We need to think of something" said Lucas.

"What if everyone was carrying a mirror?" asked Tomoyo.

"How are you going to complies that?" asked Lucas.

"Well I can get some of my mom's workers to walk around town with mirrors to help decrease suspicion" said Tomoyo as she reached for a phone.

"That could cause more suspicion but what the heck" said Etna.

Tomoyo then phoned in and got some of her mom's workers to run about holding a mirror. Lucas ordered Etna, Mir and Spyro and Cynder to stay undercover and Tomoyo provided Mir and Etna with clothes that they dressed into to one make Mir look more human and two to cover Etna's demon parts. Lucas ordered Cynder and Spyro take to the sky and keep an eye on them from above to see if anybody started acting suspicious. Spyro and Cynder then took to the sky with head sets on them to communicate with Lucas, because of how high they were they looked like birds, Lucas then put an ear piece into his ear which was provided by Tomoyo who Lucas wondered how she had all of this stuff. She just had to call a tuck to get it, the group them moved into town with Etna and Mir in clothes that they sorely hated, they wore them over their normal clothes and Etna had trouble with the cloths because of her tail and wings. Pan and Joy acted like stuffed animals that Amu held as they walked into town. Everything was going as planned, the group moved slowly through the crowd as they checked the reflection of everyone they passed in the mirror. For a while nothing happened and Spyro and Cynder didn't see anyone acting strange either but then Lucas noticed something. A sign post which had been by the corner of the road when they past it had disappeared, then Lucas remembered that M could become anything she wanted.

"Idiot" said Lucas.

"Who?" asked Mir.

"Me, M can not only become people but also inanimate object, she can become anything, in fact she could have been one of those trees" said Lucas.

"That's not good" said Snow.

The group looked around terrified and Sakura waved the mirror round looking for something then Lucas noticed something on the mirror, he grabbed it and held it in one direction before he saw a woman standing by a wall that a poster was on. Oddly Michel's and Eric's names were on the poster and the letter M was on it, how could they have missed that. Lucas then confirmed that he had seen M and then the group moved to a park nearby. Lucas used the mirror to check if M was still following them and she was but this time was a park bench.

There was no one about so Sakura dismissed the mirror card and then pulled out another card.

"Sleep card, cause everyone except M and my friends to fall asleep" said Sakura as she taped the card.

A small fairy like creature then appeared and put everyone to sleep except the group, when Lucas saw that it was safe Spyro and Cynder flew down and landed next to them and then they approached M.

"How long do you intend to stay like that, give it up" said Etna.

Then as if by magic the bench transformed into a beautiful woman, she was dressed in a black top with a white cross on it as well as blue trousers with two gauntlets and knight boots, she had long flowing brown hair and blue eyes and carried a scythe and wore a cross necklace.

"How very perceptive" said the woman.

"You must be M" said Cynder.

"Indeed" said the woman who identified herself as M.

"That is a very interesting ability you have there" said Snow.

"Metamorpholigy is quite easy, the morphing of ones own body just takes concentration" said M.

"So M, how long have you been tailing us?" asked Lucas.

"Since you met Miss Hinamori" said M.

"I thought so" said Lucas.

The group got ready to fight as M brandished her scythe.

"Lets just get this over with then shall we" said M.

"Wait" said Tomoyo.

Everyone looked at her as she pulled out video camera.

"Okay now" said Tomoyo.

The group looked dumbstruck but then continued to fight, M ran straight at them and tried to hit them with her scythe but the group dodged her attacks, however they lost sight of M. the group looked around checking anything that seemed out of place then she appeared again form the shadows at locked blades with Lucas. Lucas pulled out his gun and tried to shoot her yet she fled and again disappeared, this time when she reappeared she tried to hit Amu who now wore an artist like costume. Amu managed to block the attack with a huge paint brush yet when the others came to help Amu M disappeared again. Lucas theorised that she was using her powers to get around them. If she could become anything then whose to say she can't become air itself. Or at least take the image of air, air having no image could be giving her invisibility or some kind of cloaking power. Sakura summoned the mirror ad spun round looking for M, then they saw her, the group attacked her all at once as she did her best to fight them off. M seeing the disguise as useless dropped it and begun attacking them head on with her scythe, Lucas shot a fire spell at her which she dodged, then Snow shot an Ice spell at her which hit her scythe and destroyed it, then Syaoran shot a thunder spell at her wounding her. The group then gathered around M who then had one final trick as she smiled at them and laughed in a hideous voice.

"What's so funny, you have lost" said Lucas.

"Your enemies are dropping like flies lately however I'm not going down so easily" said M as she pressed a button on her necklace.

The necklace then started beeping as if it was going to explode.

"What the heck?" questioned Etna.

"It's a bomb" said Sakura.

"Correct, a bomb big enough to take out the whole town" said M as she laughed her hardest.

Lucas was stumped on how to get rid of it or disable it; however Amu then got a good idea and pointed her gauntlet at M as if to shoot her with it

"Cait Sith, get rid of the threat" said Amu.

A fluffy cat like summon then appeared and opened a hole in the universe he then grabbed the wounded M along with the bomb and threw her into the hole. M screamed as she was chucked into the hole and Cait Sith waved at them before he disappeared and the hole closed.

"What the heck was that?" questioned Mir.

"My summon, he can open tears in reality and I had me get rid of the bomb for us "said Amu.

"Good idea, now we've got another summoner" said Syaoran.

Then a chuckle echoed through out the place and even Tomoyo who was still filming felt a shiver go down her spine. A man then appeared; he had long flowing silver hair and carried a long sword as was dressed completely in black. He smiled a wicked smile at the group as the group got ready to fight him.

"So you defeat M" said the man.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lucas.

"I am Sephiroth" said the man.

"What is it that you want?" asked Amu.

"I want a duel but none of you seem ready to fight me" said Sephiroth.

"So why are you here?" asked Lucas.

"To warn you that there are more where M came from and that one day I will have my fight with you" said Sephiroth as he disappeared.

"What and odd person" said Tomoyo.

"No one that Michel recruits is normal" said Lucas.

"So are you going to wake everybody up now?" asked Cynder.

"Don't worry about that, they will wake up in a few seconds" said Sakura.

They waited and soon everyone in town awoke form the slumber that Sakura had put them under. Etna and Mir made sure they were still in fancy dress and Spyro and Cynder flew up into the sky again.

"M may be gone but we still need to find that ring" said Lucas.

"Speaking of things we still need to do, the play starts tomorrow" said Tomoyo.

"Play, what play?" asked Etna.

"You see I was meant to be in a play at one time but it was ruined and then cancelled so we're going to perform it this time correctly" said Sakura.

"So you're in this play?" asked Lucas.

"Yes and so is Syaoran, people have decided for him to play one of the lead roles" said Sakura.

"What role do you have?" asked Amu.

"I'm the princess of the play" said Sakura.

"So both you and Syaoran have the lead roles, interesting" said Etna.

"Not only that but their also a couple" said Mir.

"What?" questioned Etna.

"Moving on, since we're going to be a while then I guess we can let you go to your play but we have to be allowed to come" said Lucas.

"Of course you're allowed to come" said Syaoran.

"Good now where are we going to sleep questioned Lucas.

"I now a hotel nearby that you can stay at" said Tomoyo.

"Well then it's settled, we'll go sleep at the hotel, you two go home" said Amu.

"Are you sure it's okay?" asked Sakura.

"Don't worry it'll be fine" said Lucas.

"Alright, see you lot later" said Syaoran as the two of them headed off to their home.

Tomoyo then lead them to a glorious hotel that Tomoyo managed to get them into. The group went up to their room and let Spyro and Cynder in through a window.

Mir and Etna couldn't be happier to get out of Tomoyo's clothes that she gave them. Tomoyo said goodbye and that someone would collect them in the morning before going away. The group then chose their beds and called it a night as Sakura and Syaoran slept peacefully in their beds at home.

The group slept soundly as Maria talked to Lucas in his dreams

"So here we are again" said Lucas.

"Indeed, this could be the last time I can speak to you" said Maria.

"Why?" asked Lucas.

"Their preparing me for some kind of ceremony and they say that after tonight I won't be able to dream again until the ceremony is finished" said Maria.

"Tell me where you are and I'll come and get you" said Lucas.

"You can't save me Lucas, no one can, I'm afraid that you and I are destined to die" said Maria as she vanished.

"Maria, Maria!" cried Lucas desperately calling out her name.

Lucas dream then turned into a nightmare as the image around him turned into a city in flames as a vicious huge beast rose form them. Lucas saw what he thought was his group and then he saw Sakura on the ground; she looked dead but was crying and looked as if she had lost all hope. Then Lucas recognised the city that was burning, it was Sakura's and Syaoran's home. Lucas then awoke with his face drenched in sweat; he got up and washed his face in the bath room before checking everyone and trying to get back to sleep.


	13. At Sakura's Play

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 12**

**At Sakura's Play**

The group go up nice and early except Lucas who couldn't sleep at all, in fact he was kept up by what he saw in his dreams last night, he wondered if that could have been an premonition of some kind and he wondered what was the connection to Sakura. As Tomoyo had promised the group found a limo waiting for them outside, the group got in the limo and then noticed someone else was also there. Spyro and Cynder were going to follow the Limo from the sky and Etna and Mir were dressed in Tomoyo's clothes so everything was okay yet this man seemed to remind Lucas of Sakura. Lucas then noticed another man with short hair that looked at hem strangely. Lucas closed the door and the limo dived off with Spyro and Cynder following form the sky. Amu held Pan and Joy who acted like stuffed animals, the two men then looked at Lucas and the others.

"So your friends of my sister then" said the first man.

"Your sister, you mean Sakura?" questioned Lucas.

"Of course, my name is Toya Kinomoto" said the first man.

"Hi, im Yukito Tsukishiro" said the second boy.

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you" said Lucas.

The group then looked at each other, for some reason they sensed something about Yukito that was a little off. The group decided to ignore it and engaged in small talk with the two before they reached a school yard. People were already taking their seats and everyone got out of the car. Spyro and Cynder landed on a building and watched while under cover while Sakura worrying in her changing room, a little yellow creature with wings was with her as she started to feel odd.

"Kero I have a bad feeling about this" said Sakura.

"Well you can stop the play if you feeling nervous" said the creature called Kero.

"It's not that, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen plus I can't get this gauntlet off and I don't think it's safe to go out there with it" said Sakura.

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will notice but expect the unexpected, I think that something is coming yet I can't tell what it is yet what you told me has me worried "said Kero.

"Once you meet them you will see that their good people" said Sakura.

"Maybe but if that kid likes them then I doubt I would" said Kero.

"I just have a feeling that I won't see this town again" said Sakura.

"I doubt that" said Kero.

Your right, I'm thinking too much said Sakura.

Tomoyo then appeared and put the finishing touched on Sakura's princess dress, outside the group took their seats as Toya and Lucas discussed Sakura. It seemed a lot like the traditional big brother, obnoxious and smart mouthed yet caring and kind. Yukito however seemed to be hiding something from them yet Lucas couldn't figure it out. The play soon started and the group watched silently, Sakura and Syaoran soon appeared on the stage as the prince and princess, both were dressed magnificently yet Toya huffed and puffed when it came to Syaoran and Sakura dancing together. The first part of the play came to an end and the group we're all amazed by the two's performance, however as the curtain closed the whole group sensed something moving around the school and the presence of another ring. The whole group then met with Sakura in her dressing room; strangely Yukito was there as well which meant that they couldn't speak to her and Syaoran.

Can we talk without your friend here please asked Lucas.

Okay now said Sakura.

Then Yukito turned into an angelic figure and then a little creature popped out of no where and surprised them.

"So this is them" said the creature.

"They're a strange looking bunch" said the angel Yukito.

Sakura, explain said Lucas.

Syaoran and Sakura then spent a few minutes explaining to them about Yukito's other self named Yue and the magical creature Sakura called Kero.

"So you've been told about us" said Lucas.

"Yes we have, I hope you keep Sakura safe or else I will deal with you personally" said Yue.

"Wow, scary" said Etna.

"You beat he is" said Kero.

"Anyway, did you feel it?" asked Lucas.

"That strange feeling as if something was moving around the school" said Sakura.

"I think we have some trouble" said Snow.

"It seems that after coming into contact with a lot of rings that you can now sense when one of them is about to appear" said Pan.

"What are we going to do, break ends in five minutes" said Syaoran.

"Don't worry we'll deal with this, just keep everyone focused on the play and continue to do your best and we'll get the ring" said Amu.

"By the way you guys are pretty good actors" said Mir.

"Indeed, not bad on the play" said Lucas.

"Spyro and Cynder are combing the area now; we should go see if they found anything" said Joy.

"Yue and Kero will help you" said Sakura.

"I'll shall assist you on this matter" said Yue.

"Fine but do as we say, these guys are very dangerous" said Lucas.

The group waited for the play to continue, Sakura and Syaoran left and the rest of the group then met up with Spyro and Cynder and snuck into the school, they searched each class room for whatever it was that they sensed but it was pointless as they found nothing at all in the school. Lucas on his own then went to check the back of the school and found a green ring floating above the ground. It was very suspicious and Lucas thought it to be some kind of trap yet he took the ring and placed it into his pocket with the Time Ring. He turned top leave and that's when he saw Michel, the person who caused all this standing in his way.

"How interesting this little game has gotten" said Michel.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lucas as he drew his sword.

"Six rings down and only six more to go, we're at the half way point" said Michel.

"So you came to collect these rings seeing as you only have three" said Lucas.

"Not quite, I wanted to see how strong you are" said Michel.

Michel then pulled out a large Katana and got ready to attack, Michel lunged at Lucas and Michel was so quick that Lucas didn't even see him move, Michel cut through Lucas wounding him and causing him to fall to the ground.

"You're not like I expected Advaka" said Michel.

"What did you call me?" asked Lucas.

"You may have forgotten who you are but you can never change what you have done, your name is not Lucas it is Advaka" said Michel.

The rest of the group then appeared and got ready to fight Michel yet he just smiled at them and got ready to fight.

"Who are you?" asked Amu.

Michel smiled at them and did not answer.

"Answer us" said Etna.

"I am Michel, the leader of those that you have fought" he said proudly.

"Why are you doing this, what do you gain form helping Dysley and the others?" asked Snow.

Michel smiled and then pointed his hand at the group and shot electricity out of it zapping some of them and causing them to fall to the ground. Yue angry jumped into the sky and got ready to shoot an arrow at Michel.

"Is talking to you useless" said Yue as she shot an arrow at Michel.

Michel just moved his head a bit and the arrow went straight past him. Kero then transformed into a large sphinx like creature and tried to blast Michel with his fire breath but Michel dodged it and then pounded Kero into the ground with his fist. Yue then tried to attack Michel again but Michel quickly cut through Yue and caused him to fall to the ground in pain. Everyone slowly got up form the ground as they heard the play end in the distance. They got ready to fight yet they could barely stand as Michel laughed at them.

"Come now Advaka, why not come back to me?" asked Michel.

"Listen, I don't know who I was before but my name is Lucas" he said as he tried to attack Michel.

Strangely Lucas then started to feel better and managed to scratch Michel before being kicked back by him.

"Better but you still have much to learn, you disappoint me Lucas" said Michel.

"Good, who would want to make the bad guy happy" said Lucas.

Sakura and Syaoran then appeared and Sakura cast healed the group with her gauntlet, Syaoran got ready to fight and then Tomoyo appeared with her video camera. Lucas then became much faster and duelled Michel with his sword, the two of the clashed, they blocked and attacked and it seemed like they were and even match until Michel tripped up Lucas and then tried to stab him but Syaoran blocked Michel's sword. This left Michel open so Lucas quickly stabbed Michel through the chest where his heart was and then pulled his sword out of Michel as Michel shuddered back shocked by what had just happened. Michel then laughed which shocked the group, the group then watched as his wound healed itself and he seemed like he had never been hurt at all.

"Now there is the person I used to know, but still not good enough" said Michel.

"What the hell are you?" asked Lucas.

"I'm complicated" said Michel.

Lucas then pulled out his gun and shot Michel several times in the chest, the bullets hit him but no blood come out of Michel's chest and instead the bullets fell out of Michel's chest one by one and his wounds and clothes mended themselves.

"That's impossible" said Kero.

"Not impossible just a bit unlikely" said Michel.

"What are you?" asked Amu.

"I am an agent of chaos but in your worlds we go by another name, you may call me a demon as such I can only die in a certain way" said Michel.

"A demon?" questioned Snow.

"So how do you kill a demon?" asked Lucas.

"Like I would tell you said Michel as he disappeared leaving the group confused.

The group confused decided to call it a night, the group then returned to the hotel and planned to leave the next morning, Lucas and the others were all wondering what Michel really was and how to stop him, he seemed invincible. At her house Sakura was wondering how to make everyone think that she was still here, Syaoran was probably thinking the same thing and that's when she pulled out a card.

Mirror, become my image said Sakura.

Sakura then explained her plan to the creature that turned into a copy of herself, Sakura was going to have this decoy cover for her while she continued to help Lucas and the others. The next morning the group took one last look around the town and then met up where they had first entered this world. Sakura and Syaoran were back wearing their normal cloths and everything in town seemed peaceful, Yukito, Tomoyo and Kero had come to say goodbye as Pan prepared to transport them.

"Are you sure we can't come and help you?" asked Yukito.

"I'm sorry but it's not allowed" said Sakura.

"Well that sucks" said Kero.

"You'll come back to visit us won't you?" asked Tomoyo.

"Of course" said Lucas.

"Besides if time is different in each world and Pan can't get the timing right then when we come back it will probably have been just a few minutes since we last saw each other" said Syaoran.

"Yeah, I need to fix that problem or else we could end up in New York in the nineteen sixties said Pan.

The group said their final goodbyes as Pan opened up a dimensional hole.

Okay, the world we're about to enter is a bit strange but I sense one of Michel's men in that world and I think there is a ring in the world" said Pan.

"Thank you for everything, we'll see you again someday" said Lucas.

"Yeah, you better come back Sakura" said Kero.

"We'll be back before you know it" said Sakura.

The group then vanished and the Mirror card who then tried to act like Sakura went down for breakfast and met with Sakura's brother. Toya took one look at the mirror and knew that she wasn't his sister; he sat down on the opposite side of the table and looked at her.

"So where is Sakura?" asked Toya.

The mirror was not surprised or shocked by this and responded to Toya.

"She's off doing something she needs to do" said Mirror Sakura.

"Does it have something to do with her new found friends? asked Toya.

"Yes but she doesn't want you to worry, she'll be back soon and then you can ask her all about it" said Mirror Sakura.


	14. Brother and Sister

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 13**

**Brother and Sister**

After their little adventure in Sakura's world the group landed in another odd and very strange world, Mir, Etna, Spyro and Cynder and of course the two Demis seemed that they would be able to walk around freely in this world. Etna and Mir had given back the clothes Tomoyo lent them o her just before departing so it was a good thing this world wasn't normal. They seemed to be in a strange place that looked like some kind of old Chinese village that was filled with people that controlled fire like Azula did. The group all thought that this could be Azula's home world and decided to have a look for the ring. They tied to keep a low profile as they searched for the ring, they moved silently through the crowd as quietly as they could until Lucas thought he saw the image of Maria. Lucas chased that image with all his might and found himself outside a large palace. Maria stood by the door of the palace and turned to face Lucas, she smiled at him with sorrowful eyes that looked like they were about to cry. The others caught up with Lucas; it seemed like none of them could see Maria at all as if she was only visible to him, Maria then vanished as the doors to the palace opened.

"What's up?" asked Snow.

"I think I just saw Maria" said Lucas.

"What?" questioned Mir.

"We didn't see her" said Amu.

"I think that's because she wasn't trying to talk to you and that she hasn't been inside your dreams" said Lucas.

"But isn't she meant to talk with you though your dreams asked Spyro.

"Last time we talked she said something about not being able to dream again until this ceremony that they are getting her ready for is complete" said Lucas.

"Poor girl" said Sakura.

"I don't want to know what terrible things they are doing to her" said Cynder.

Mir then turned away and looked away from the group as if she was ashamed of something. As the gate opened up a boy with a dark hair and a very nasty burn on his face appeared, form the robes he wore it seemed that he was royalty of some kind.

"There it something here that she is trying to tell me but what is it?" questioned Lucas.

Guards then appeared around the boy and then Lucas thought that someone was watching them or at least someone there.

"Could this be where an attack is going to happen?" questioned Lucas.

Then it happened, Azula appeared and single handily defeated the guards surrounding the boy and that's when Lucas and the others drew their weapons and got ready to fight. They formed a protective shell around the boy, he seemed shocked to see Azula and it was like he knew her.

"Azula you witch" said Lucas.

"Brother" said Azula.

Lucas and the others then looked at the boy, they thought they could be family yet they didn't see the resemblance and the boy looked sane while Azula didn't.

"That's impossible; you're in prison" said the boy.

"Not anymore, I have my good friend Michel to thank for that" said Azula.

Kefka and Albedo stood on top a roof of a building watching what was happening below them like some kind of sick show.

"Time for some quality entertainment" said Kefka.

"Don't you just love family fights" said Albedo.

"Did you bring the popcorn?" asked Kefka as they sat down to watch the show.

"Seems like you have some history" said Snow.

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm Lucas and these are my friends, don't ask questions you wouldn't understand" he said.

"You got a name kid?" asked Etna.

"I'm Firelord Zuko" said the boy.

"Well Zuko, do you mind if we beat the crap out of your sister?" asked Etna.

"Go ahead, in fact let me help" said Zuko.

"You all really think you stand a chance against me, don't make me laugh" said Azula.

"Look at the odds here, your outnumbered so just give up already so you can go back to prison" said Zuko.

"Not a chance dear brother, you forget that I have picked up a few things by helping Michel, there is a ring here and I will find it after I have succeeded in regaining the position that rightfully belongs to me" said Azula.

"You never shut up do you" said Lucas.

"You don't deserve to be anyway but prison" said Syaoran.

"Your going to regret those words" said Azula.

She then used her powers to create a monstrous looking Hex made out of fire and lightning, the group were shocked by this but then the fight began. Snow quickly dealt with the Hex, he froze it using an ice spell and the Hex froze completely and turned to rubble before it could hurt anyone. Lucas and the others then tried to fight Azula however she proved to be quite powerful and light on her feet. She kept avoiding their attacks leaving themselves venerable to her attacks and making every action they made useless. Then she shot lightning at Sakura that nearly hit her and could have killed her yet Zuko managed to redirect it blasting Azula instead. Azula then went wild and started blasting fire everywhere, the group tried desperately to contain the fire as it tried to burn down buildings. Snow then saw his chance and blasted Azula's hands with an ice spell causing her hands to completely freeze, then vicious Etna came and punched Azula into a wall causing her ice hands to brake and shatter. She screamed out in pain and writhed on the floor as Kefka and Albedo clapped and laughed. The two of them then jumped down from the building and stood over Azula as she cried out in pain.

"Ha ha-ha what a great show" said Kefka.

"What do you want?" asked Syaoran.

"Kefka, Albedo, help me" begged Azula.

"It seems you neglected to finish off the job" said Albedo.

"What?" questioned Azula.

"I'm pretty sure that Michel said that this would be your last time facing them so that means you need to die, it's quite simple" said Albedo.

A large shadow then appeared under Azula and tried to swallow her whole as she screamed and tried to escape.

"What the heck" said Lucas as he tried to save Azula.

"She'll drown in that" said Mir.

"Azula" said Zuko.

The rest of the group then tried to save her and just managed to pull her out of the darkness. Albedo and Kefka then looked at them strangely and wondered why they would save one of their enemies.

"Why would you save someone who was trying to kill you?" asked Albedo.

"We're not murderers, we don't kill our enemies we just stop them, we only kill when we have no other choice" said Lucas

Albedo and Kefka then laughed at Lucas and his friends.

"What a stupid reason" said Kefka.

"What reason do you have for wanting to kill her?" asked Sakura.

"We wanted to kill her because we though tit would be fun" said Albedo.

"What a sad reason" said Etna.

"To reach his own" said Kefka.

"It doesn't matter now, do what ever you wish to that witch, now she has had her mind wiped because she touched the darkness, she won't remember anything now, she is practically a vegetable" said Albedo.

"I'm going to make you pay for this" said Zuko.

Zuko then tried to hit Albedo with a fire spell but he was blasted back by one of Kefka's spells.

"Your just dirt on the bottom of my boot, actually you're the dirt on that dirt" said Kefka.

"Then try us" said Lucas as the group got read to fight yet again.

But then the ground shook and a ring then appeared in the sky, it was bright orange and seemed to be made out of sand.

"It's the Sand Ring" said Pan.

It was too high for a normal person to get however Kefka slowly floated up to the ring to grab it.

"Fly" said Sakura as she tapped a card.

Sakura then grew wings and the two flew up as fast as they could to get the ring, Sakura was forced to dodge al of Kefka's attacks as they both reached for the ring. In the last Moment Sakura hit Kefka on the head with her wand and managed to grab the ring, Sakura landed safely on the floor while Kefka fell from the sky and landed rubbing the bump on his head that Sakura's wand had given him.

"I hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate you" said Kefka.

"Don't hate her because she's better then you" said Joy.

"Good going Sakura" said Cynder.

"Thanks to you we now have three rings that they don't have" said Spyro.

Sakura then handed the ring to Lucas who placed it into his pocket with the other two.

"You really are proud of yourself aren't you" said Albedo.

"You have stopped nothing, you already know how this will end and it will not end well for you" said Kefka as the two of them disappeared laughing.

"What a bunch of crazies" said Etna.

"Hello they're the villains" said Lucas.

"He has a point" said Snow.

Zuko then carried Azula off but before he left he turned to the group and looked at them.

"Thanks for the help, your welcome here anytime you want" said Zuko.

He then walked off carrying his broken sister; the group gathered around and decided that it would be best for them to not stay in this world for too long. Pan opened another gate and they quickly left for the next world, when they landed in the next world they found themselves in a forest that was as thick as the eye could see. It seemed like Mir knew their surroundings quite well in fact she was sure that this was her world. The group were tired form all their travelling and were worn out for their pervious fight and so decided to call it a night and they pulled up a tent and went to sleep. However in the dead of night Michel and Eric approached the tent to see their spy.

"It's dangerous for us to keep meeting regally like this" said a shadow.

"Do not worry if anyone finds out then we'll just kill them and you can say a monster killed them" said Eric.

"No" said the shadow.

"No, aren't we getting a little too comfortable, they're not really your friends, if they knew what you were…" began Michel.

"I know but just don't kill them; their just kids" said the shadow.

"Very well, you have my word that I won't kill any of them yet" said Michel.

"So he has seen Maria again, how is that even possible?" asked Eric.

"The girl is more trouble then she is worth, no matter soon we won't need her" said Michel.

"If I may ask what is it that you are trying to do?" asked the shadow.

"We're trying to create the future, one that everyone will share" said Michel.

"What?" questioned the shadow.

"Don't understand, you will soon enough, now continued to spy on them, soon three more allies will join you, of this I am certain, I hope your ready for the storm that is to come" said Michel.

He shadow nodded its head as the spy went back to the tent to sleep, Michel and Eric then smiled as they vanished from that world.


	15. Special Chapter: First Crush

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Special Chapter**

**First Crush**

Etna had gathered all of the group's current female members in the tent while the guys were out looking around the area; she had a devilish plan to give her some enjoyment for the evening.

"Okay, this meeting to discuss our love lives starts now" said Etna.

"That's what this is all about; I thought it was something serious" said Cynder.

"Etna what are you plotting?" asked Mir.

"I'm not plotting anything anyway…" began Etna as she looked at her victims.

Cynder, Mir, Sakura, Pan Joy and Amu gulped as Etna smiled, she then made Amu stand up infront of all of them.

"Up first we have the egotistical, stubborn maniac Amu Hinamori" said Etna.

"Who are you calling egotistical" said Amu angry.

"So who was your first crush?" asked Etna.

"That would be…." began Amu as she became red in the face.

"Out with his name woman, how far did you get with him, first base, second base which is it?" asked Etna.

"I…um my first crush was….." began Amu but it them seemed as if her mouth had frozen shut as she couldn't say another word.

"I think her first crush was that Tadase guy" said Sakura.

"But there is also that Ikuto" said Mir.

"Wow, who knew Amu chased after so many boys" said Etna.

"That's not true…..listen I…." began Amu.

"Oh sorry but your turn is up" said Etna as she forced Amu to sit down with a very red face.

Etna then forced Sakura to sand up as Sakura gulped wondering what Etna would ask her.

"Next is Sakura the goody two shoes" said Etna.

"Why are you embarrassing us?" asked Sakura.

"Because I'm bored besides it's just us girls so what's there to be embarrassed about, so who was your first crush?" asked Etna.

"That's Syaoran…I've always loved Syaoran" said Sakura who was even more red then Amu.

Etna smiled at her with her wicked grin.

"I'm a demon so I can tell when you are lying, there was someone else before Syaoran wasn't there" said Etna.

"No there wasn't…..I've always loved Syaoran" said Sakura.

"She is a real demon alright" said Pan.

"If you don't want to bring up his name then I guess that means it didn't end well or that you're embarrassed it" said Etna.

"Leave me alone" said Sakura.

"Your right, your turn is over oh isn't this so much fun" said Etna.

"Depends on who you ask" said Mir as Sakura sat down.

"Next we have Mir the creepy lady" said Etna.

Mir then got up and looked at Etna with a smile across her face.

"There is no one, sorry to spoil your fun" said Mir.

Etna looked Mir up and down; Mir flinched for a second before Etna returned to her evil grin.

"There is someone that you're trying to hide from us" said Etna.

"No there isn't" said Mir who had actually become a bit red.

"I guess he must be someone really cool to get in your books" said Etna.

"Not a chance" said Mir.

"Got ya" said Etna.

Mir couldn't believe what she had just said and became a bit redder in the face.

"So what's his name, give us the details" said Etna.

This proved to be pointless as the embarrassed Mir sat down and then ignored Etna.

"Oh very well, next we have Cynder" said Etna.

"Me?" questioned Cynder.

"So what's the scoop on you and Spyro?" asked Etna.

"We're…just friends" said Cynder who remembered something that Spyro didn't hear which made her face turn red.

"You're getting awfully embarrassed over someone who is your friend" said Etna.

"We are just friends" said Cynder.

"So you haven't told him yet then" said Etna.

"That's not what I….." began Cynder but like the others she was cut off by Etna.

"Too late, times up now moving onto the Demis, Pan, what do you have to tell us about your love life?" asked Etna.

"Nothing" said Pan.

"She used to date another Demi that was called Mis and they nearly got married" said Joy.

"Oh how interesting" said Etna.

"I think you should shut up" said Pan as she pretended to strangle he sister.

"What about you Joy?" asked Etna.

"Joy has had many boyfriends but has never really fallen in love with any of them" said Pan.

"That's true" said Joy.

"You're a bit weird then, okay then we're done for this evening" said Etna.

"Hold on" said Sakura.

"What is it?" asked Etna.

"The thing is Etna we have discussed everyone's first crush except yours" said Cynder.

Etna then became gob smacked, it seemed like the tables had turned and that Etna had now been turned into the victim.

"Okay, bye" said Etna as she ran out of the tent.

"Where do you think you're going" said Amu.

"Get her" said Mir as the group chased after Etna.

A little bit from the tent Syaoran and Lucas were talking.

"What exactly do you think the girls do when we're not around?" asked Syaoran.

"Probably play with dolls or some other girly thing" said Lucas.

"Yeah probably" said Syaoran.


	16. Mir's World

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 14**

**Mir's World **

The group awoke bright and early in the morning; it had been the first time Lucas had actually had a good night's sleep. The group then packed up their tent and looked around the area; it was first for as far as the eye could see, there was nothing much to see but Lucas thought he saw a town in the distance. The group continued to move southwards in search of the next ring, but instead they came to a cliff overlooking a village. The group saw a path down to the village but as they walked towards it a bunch of vulture like Hexes appeared and the group got ready for a fight. The birds swooped through them making it very difficult to hit them; the group was being pushed to the edge of the cliff. Lucas pulled out his gun and shot one of the birds, it fell to the ground then Snow blasted another one with an ice spell, Mir then blasted another with one of her song spells and soon the last of the birds flew away in fear. The group placed their weapons back into their holders and Sakura turned her staff into the key necklace the she always placed around her neck. The group prepared to move on but then the ground shaked and the earth that Mir and Sakura were standing on gave way and crumbled leaving Mir and Sakura hanging onto the edge of the cliff. Lucas grabbed Mir and Syaoran grabbed Sakura but then the ground shook again and yet again it gave way leaving Syaoran, Lucas, Sakura and Mir falling to the bottom of the canyon. Sakura tried to use her star wand and Lucas tried to summon Bahamut but it was too late as they fell crashed through a person's house and fell to the floor unconscious, Lucas was not able to summon Bahamut in time and Sakura was not able to activate her wand in time. The rest of their friends watched in horror, they screamed their names over the edge of the cliff but with no avail, the rest of the group decided to go down to the village and look for them because they defiantly fell into one of the houses. This was supported by the Lucas shaped hole in one of the houses roofs. The group then moved steadily down the canyon wall hoping that Lucas and the others were okay. But then four people came into the house and were shocked by Lucas and the others but decided to help them. They picked them up and carried them to somewhere safe from harm. Lucas awoke for a second to see the faint image of one of the people yet before he could see the person's face or say anything he fell unconscious again. A few hours went by and Lucas suddenly found himself in the dream he had a few days ago in Sakura's world, this time he tried to make some sense of it. At first he saw his group but then the silhouettes of all the friends he had made appeared and some new silhouettes also appeared. Lucas then looked at the creature that arose form the flames. It was different then before, originally it looked like some kind of beast but now it looked like some kind of crab like creature. A voice then echoed in Lucas's head.

"What form it will choose is unknown" said the voice that sounded familiar.

This voice had answered the question that Lucas was about to ask but Lucas still wondered what this thing was exactly. The image of the creature was still fuzzy and hard to see because of the flames but as he tried to get closer to see the creature the entire dream vanished and Lucas awoke to find him self in an inn. Lucas was laying a bed closest to the window at the end of the wooden room. Infront of him was Mir who was unconscious, next to him was Sakura who was also unconscious and in front of her was Syaoran who again was unconscious. Lucas then heard footsteps; he pretended to sleep as the footsteps got closer. A young boy with blond hair and three girls then appeared. They checked Mir and then began to talk as Lucas wondered who they were.

"I was wondering what happened to Mir but who are these people?" asked a girl with white hair.

"We can ask them that when they wake up" said a girl with black hair.

"It is amazing that they didn't get hurt too much by falling from such a high place" said a girl with blond hair.

"You know Mir but I do wonder about the other three" said the boy.

Lucas then silently got out of bed as the four people had their backs to him; he silently walked over, pulled out his gun and then began to talk.

So you know Mir then said Lucas.

The four then spun round surprised and shocked by Lucas and a bit spooked as they nearly jumped out of their skins.

Don't do that said the girl with blond hair.

Lucas saw these people as nothing more then a mild threat if they turned hostile and so put his gun away.

"Who are you?" asked Lucas.

"My name is Lyner Barsett, I'm a friend of Mir's" said the boy.

"I'm Lady Shurelia" said the girl with white hair.

"Misha Arsellec Lune, it's a pleasure to meet you" said the black haired girl.

"My name is Aurica Nestmile" said the girl with blond hair.

"Lucas Murphy" he said as he introduced himself to the group.

"So Lucas how do you know Mir?" asked Lyner.

"We've been travelling together" said Lucas.

"Where have you been travelling, we've been looking for Mir for two days now and we haven't been able to find a trace of her" said Misha.

"That's because you've been looking in the wrong place" said Lucas.

"What do you mean?" asked Shurelia.

Lucas then told them all about the adventure so far, about Michel and the many different worlds that they had travelled and about the many people they had met, at first the four of them didn't believe Lucas but he insisted that the reason that they couldn't find Mir was because she was helping them fight the Hexes.

"So you're saying that these people are causing problems and that she is helping you" said Aurica.

"Yes" said Lucas.

"That doesn't sound like Mir however it would explain why we couldn't find her" said Misha.

"Do you have any proof that your form another world?" asked Shurelia.

Lucas then walked outside and the four of them followed him, Lucas then stood in the middle of a large area and summoned Bahamut. The four of them couldn't believe it at first but then realised that Lucas was telling the truth.

"Okay, now we believe you" said Lyner.

Lucas smiled but then he heard something coming, he pushed the four of them out of the way as a thunder bolt appeared out of nowhere and electrocuted Lucas. Lucas who was barely standing looked as two people appeared. Bahamut roared as these people appeared. One was Dysley while another was a muscular looking person that the other four were surprised to see.

"Bourd" said Lyner shocked.

"Surprised to see me runt" said the new villain.

"Who the heck are you?" asked Lucas.

"I'm Bourd Rade, a servant to Michel" he said.

"So this Michel got him too" said Misha.

"Friend of yours?" asked Lucas.

"More like old foe, he was a horrible man back in the day" said Shurelia.

"I'm afraid you time has come, your futile attempt to stop us will all be for naught" said Dysley.

"You want a piece of me, bring it on" said Lucas as he got ready to fight.

"You can't fight them alone" said Misha.

Watch me said Lucas.

Dysley then turned into his Fal'Cie form which now seemed to be a metallic creature without his face and Lucas then began to rethink the odds of him wining. It was just him and his summon against the two of them but then Lyner drew his sword and stood next to Lucas. Misha, Shurelia and Aurica then got ready to fight as well, it seemed like they possessed the same power as Mir.

"Then allow us to back you up" said Lyner.

"Don't worry, we may look frail but we're stronger then we look" said Misha.

"Okay but be careful" said Lucas.

The battle then commenced Lucas, Misha and Shurelia along with Bahamut fought Barthandelus as Aurica shot spells at Bourd and Lyner dulled him with his sword. Lyner and Bourd clashed swords like rivals do as the rest tried to fight Barthandelus.

He was stronger then before as many of the girls spells bounded off of him, Lucas managed to deal some damage to him with his sword and gun but Barthandelus was very quick and his skin had become like some kind of super strong armour. Even Bahamut who was clawing at him had a though time hurting Barthandelus. Then those sleeping awoke and pushed out to help Lucas. The group welcomed them to the fight and Sakura pulled out her star wand ready to fight.

"Shadow, hold down Barthandelus" said Sakura as she tapped a card.

A shadowy like figure then appeared and held down Barthandelus with shadow like tentacles, leaving him open, the three girls, Shurelia, Misha and Mir blasted Barthandelus in the stomach with a spell, then Syaoran shot a lightning spell at him. Finally Lucas jumped up onto Bahamut and flew into the sky for their ultimate attack.

"This is it Barthandelus, Mega Flare" said Lucas.

Bahamut then shot out a large explosive ball that should have completely obliterated Barthandelus but instead it just really damaged him and left him laughing. Lucas returned to the ground and because Bahamut had lost all his power he had to be dismissed so that he could recover. Barthandelus just laughed as Lyner and Bourd continued to clash swords. The two fought even as Barthandelus's wound healed.

"What the heck?" questioned Syaoran.

"Fools, I am a Fal'Cie, did you really think you could defeat me so easily" said Barthandelus as he changed form.

Now it became apparent that this whole time Barthandelus had been evolving into a stronger form of himself. Now he had regained his ugly mug in a sort of angelic like form, he proved to far stronger then he was before as the others had a hard time keeping up with him. Lyner and Aurica continued to fight as Barthandelus used some kind of spell that blasted everyone around him away. Lyner and Aurica stopped to try and help Lucas and the others but Lyner was punched in the face while he wasn't looking by Bourd, it was the same with Aurica as the two of them went flying back. Bourd and Barthandelus laughed at them then they heard the sound of wings flapping, a dragon similar to Bahamut then appeared in the sky it looked the same but Bahamut was black while this dragon was grey and had two heads. The dragon then opened fire on Barthandelus and Bourd forcing them back and shutting them up. Then Lucas noticed Etna riding the dragon screaming at Bourd and Barthandelus.

"You two better run, old Tiamat here is going to tear you apart" said Etna.

Then Snow appeared riding his Shiva motor cycle and blasted Barthandelus and Bourd away with an ice attack. Bourd and Barthandelus groaned as the rest of the group rejoined Lucas and the others. Etna and her summon Tiamat then landed and everyone then got ready for round two, now that the odds had been equalised it seemed like nothing could stop them.

"Ready to surrender Bourd?" asked Lyner.

"Give it up, you out numbered" said Mir.

"No way out now" said Shurelia.

"You really are a pack of fools" said Barthandelus as he returned to his Dysley form.

"We'll retreat for today but the ring here is well hidden, you will never find it" said Bourd as the two of them disappeared.

"But now thanks to you we know there is a ring here" said Pan.

"Guys are you okay?" asked Snow.

"We're fine" said Sakura.

"These guys helped us" said Lucas.

"Thanks for that by the way" said Syaoran.

"No problem" said Misha.

"So who are you?" asked Spyro.

"Lyner, Misha, Aurica and Shurelia, there some allies that are form my world" said Mir.

"So this is your home" said Cynder.

"Yes" said Mir.

"So you must be Lucas's team mates, he's told us all about you" said Shurelia.

"This is Sakura, Syaoran, Pan, Joy, Etna, Snow, Spyro, Cynder and Amu" said Lucas.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Misha.

"Yeah sure, listen we need to hurry up and find that ring" said Etna as she dismissed Tiamat.

"It's that way" said Pan pointing to the centre of town.

"Are you sure?" asked Spyro.

"Positive" said Pan.

"But it is a little faded, it's there but something else is also there" said Joy.

"Most likely something those two left behind to slow us down" said Amu.

"Well then, I guess we're just going to have to spring their trap" said Lucas. As he walked off in the direction Pan had said the ring was in.

The others were reluctant but followed their fearless leader as he walked into an obvious trap. Soon the end was going to be with only five rings left who will win this battle and for what purpose does Michel need these rings.


	17. The Ring Of Darkness

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 15**

**The Ring of Darkness**

The group continued to move through the town looking for the ring when they found it floating above the air. Hard to find Bourd said but there it was, right infront of them like it was put their purposely. Lucas moved to grab it but before he did Ikuto appeared and grabbed it. Ikuto taking his second ring turned to look at Lucas as everyone got ready to fight.

"Easy, he's a friend I think" said Lucas.

"Good to see you again" said Ikuto who was dressed in an assassin like outfit.

He must have used the power that Amu uses to gain her powers; however even though Ikuto didn't seem hostile no one seemed happy to see him.

"What is with all the grim faces?" asked Ikuto.

"Bourd Rade said that the ring would be hard to find" said Amu.

"And here you are and the ring was just floating there" said Spyro.

"I think that you're working for Michel" said Cynder.

Ikuto then pulled out the Dream Ring that he had gained in his world and showed it to the others.

"If I was then wouldn't I have given this ring to Michel" said Ikuto.

Mis, Dante and another new addition to their group appeared, it was a young boy that had the face of a girl and was dressed in an over coat and had a bright blue gauntlet on his arm.

"These are my friends, Dante I believe you've met and the same with Mis and this is our newbie Husky" said Ikuto.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance" said Husky.

"So you're here for your second ring then" said Mir.

"Yes, it seems that the last world we went to didn't have one" said Ikuto.

"We've been looking everywhere for one" said Dante.

Mis then started shivering and looked at the ring that Ikuto held in his hand, Joy and Pan then screamed and looked at the ring as well.

"You feel it too" said Mis.

"Yeah, we're in rouble, that is the Darkness Ring but there is something off" said Pan.

Everyone looked at the ring a bit confused, it was indeed a ring that was evil looking and pitch black yet it looked like every other ring.

"Ikuto let go of that ring now!" shouted Mis.

"Why?" questioned Ikuto.

But then something happened, Ikuto looked like he was choking and then Yoru popped out of Ikuto and landed on the floor. Ikuto retained his costume even though he had lost his Shugo Chara and everyone was shocked by what was happening and wondered what was going on as the ring reacted.

"Everyone, get away from him" said Mis.

"What's happening to him?" asked Amu.

"Someone has put a curse on that ring" said Pan.

"What does that mean?" asked Shurelia.

"A cursed ring will cause the first person who touches it to go on a blood thirsty rampage and cause untold destruction" said Joy.

"What?" questioned Lyner.

"Everyone back away" said Dante.

Everyone moved back a bit as the Ring moved into Ikuto's body, Ikuto's eyes then turned bright red and he went crazy. He screamed and then tried to attack Lucas but Dante and Husky managed to block Ikuto's claw attack with their sword and staff.

"What are you doing Ikuto, don't you recognise us" said Dante.

"Wake up you idiot" said Husky.

Ikuto then laughed and pushed Dante and Husky away and then went after them with some brutal attacks.

"How do we stop him?" asked Misha.

"Kill him or else he will continue to attack innocent people" said Joy.

"There has to be another way" said Amu.

"There is but there is no guarantee that it will work" said Joy.

"We won't know until we try" said Snow.

"If we can slow him down somehow, show someone to him that he will fight to keep alive and will not kill then we can use the rings that we have so far to remove the Darkness Ring form him and free it of it's curse" said Joy.

"There is only one person here that Ikuto really likes" said Sakura.

They all then looked at Amu who then became red in the face.

"Why are you looking at me?" asked Amu.

"You know why" said Lucas

"No, why can't his friends do it?" asked Amu.

"It has to be someone really close to him" said Pan.

"If you don't help us were going to have no choice but to hurt him, don't worry, I things go bad then I'll protect you with the shield card" said Sakura.

Amu looked at Ikuto before she agreed to the plan.

"Alright, Amu will stop him then Sakura will use a card to hold him down then we'll get him with the rings" said Lucas.

The group agreed and everyone got into place as Husky and Dante directed Ikuto in the direction of Amu.

"Hurry and save Ikuto!" screamed Yoru.

"We're working on it" said Lucas.

Husky and Dante then moved past Amu as she stood there with Sakura aright behind her ready to move if anything were to go wrong. Ikuto lunged at Amu and it looked like his claw was going to pierce her and he wouldn't stop however just before he hit her he stopped and looked as if he was trying to hold himself back.

"Ikuto, are you really going to hurt Amu?" asked Lucas.

"…Amu….run" said Ikuto with great difficulty.

"Ikuto" said Amu.

"Sakura now" said Etna.

"Windy, hold down Ikuto" said Sakura as she tapped a card.

The windy then appeared and proceeded to produce to hold Ikuto in place as Snow, Lucas, Dante and Syaoran grouped around him each holding a ring. The rings then glowed and a light shined out of each of them and hit Ikuto. The light then pulled the Darkness Ring out of Ikuto as he screamed; Ikuto then returned to his normal self and fell to the floor. Amu ran to him to make sure he was alright, the rings then purified the Darkness Ring and the light stopped and the ring fell to the ground. Lucas then collected his rings and place them back into is pocket while Ikuto who was just fine did the same. Ikuto and Lucas then walked over to the Darkness Ring and looked down at it.

"Hey sorry about that" said Ikuto.

"No problem, it wasn't your fault" said Lucas.

"Thanks for helping me" said Ikuto.

"Sure" said Lucas.

"Yeah, Ikuto is back" said Yoru as he hugged Ikuto.

Ikuto kindly pushed him off and placed him on his shoulder, he had a smile on his face that seemed to please Yoru.

"Well there is your next ring" said Lucas.

"No, you take it" said Ikuto.

"No I insist you take it, you only have one ring" said Lucas.

"You're the hero" said Ikuto.

"Oh good grief" said Husky.

Amu then walked over and picked up the ring, while everyone else gasped.

"If you're not going to take it then I will" said Amu.

"No wait you idiot" said Mir.

All of them looked at Amu but nothing happened this time, no curse or anything at all.

"I guess the other rings really did get rid of the curse" said Pan.

"Who knew that would actually work" said Mis.

Ikuto and Lucas then looked at each other and the two of them started laughing, the rest of the group soon joined in but the laughing was cut short by the sudden appearance of Eric who then took the Darkness Ring.

You said Lucas.

"The rings really are powerful aren't they" said Eric.

"I'll bet you're the one who put the curse on that ring" said Etna.

Everyone then got ready to fight however Eric seemed to show little interest in them at all and instead summoned some Hexes to fight them. The group fought off the Hexes as Eric laughed and disappeared with the Darkness Ring. After the group had finished defeating all of the Hexes they looked for Eric yet he had vanished with their new ring. The group then reunited in the middle of town to discuss all that had happened.

"Any luck?" asked Husky.

"No, it's like that ass disappeared into thin area" said Dante.

"I think that is what they do" said Etna.

"Anyway what are you going to do now?" asked Aurica.

"We're going to find the rest" said Lucas.

"I think that there are only four more left now" said Syaoran.

Then we best find them before they get their hands on them said Snow.

If so then let me join you said Lyner.

What questioned Lucas.

"I will become a good addition to your group and I want to stop Bourd and what ever it is that he is planning" said Lyner.

"Can we?" asked Amu.

"He has heard the bell ring" said Joy.

"You have to touch this" said Spyro.

Pan then laid out the contract infront of them, it now had a lot of names on it and it was about to get another one, Lyner touched the contract and his name appeared on it almost instantly, Lyner then gained a gauntlet on his right arm, it was a silver and black colour and looked very odd.

"Looks like you got a new member" said Ikuto.

"Aurica, Misha and Lady Shurelia, I have to see this through and help them" said Lyner.

"We know, don't worry we trust you" said Misha.

"Just come back in one piece okay" said Aurica.

"Do your best" said Shurelia.

"Sure, of course I will" said Lyner.

Mir grunted and said something that the others couldn't quite make out but it sounded something like:

"Why does he have to come!".

The two groups said their goodbyes and then set off for the next world as far away in Michel's headquarters, those still serving Michel laughed as their plan neared completion.


	18. The Android

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 16**

**The Android**

The group landed on a tropical island with a resort on it, they landed deep in the jungle and wondered if they were in another strange world. Several of them suggested that they take time off and chill at the beach but Lucas reminded them that they have to hurry as only four rings were left. The group then heard gun fire and ran in the direction of the gun fire, once they reached its location which was deep in the jungle they discovered a man in a suit with boxing gloved and a robotic woman fighting several scorpions like Hexes. The group rushed in ready to help which shocked the two of them at first thinking they were enemies but when they saved the mans life for a Hex that was about to kill him the two accepted them as friends and fought alongside them. The group battled their hardest, Sakura summoned her star wand and blasted the Hexes with card, the robot woman seemed to be able to shoot through her fingers which is why they heard gun shots. The man fought long and hard with his boxing gloves, punching away Hexes like a pro boxer. After a while they managed to defeat the Hexes and the group turned to face the woman and man as the woman pointed her gun at them.

"Identify yourselves" said the woman.

"Easy, we just saved your life, you know you could show us some gratitude said Etna.

"Answer her what ever you are" said the man.

"Scan reveals those two to be some kind of reptile while the girl resembles some kind of demon" said the woman as she got ready to fire.

"Okay, listen we're just travellers passing through, we're just looking for something here and once we've found it we'll go, we mean you no harm" said Lucas.

"Are we supposed to believe that?" asked the man.

"Yes because you've got a gun pointed at me, do you think I'll be stupid enough to lie to someone who is pointing a gun at me" said Lucas.

"Well we all know how you are" said Mir.

"You're not helping" said Lucas.

The woman then lowered her gun and looked deep into Lucas's eyes as if she knew him.

"Is there a problem?" asked Lucas.

"No, you just remind me of someone I used to know" said the woman.

"Fine then, tell us your names" said the man.

"I'm Lucas and these are my friends, Spyro, Lyner, Cynder, Amu, Pan, Joy, Mir, Sakura, Syaoran and Etna" he said.

"What are your names if you don't mind me asking?" asked Etna sarcastically.

"I'm Akihiko Sanada" said the man.

"My name is Aigis" said the woman.

"What the hell kind of name is Aigis" said Etna.

"A really good one considering she could shot us and we can't do anything about it" said Snow.

"Oh yeah" said Etna.

"What is it that you are here for?" asked Aigis.

"We're looking for a magic ring" said Amu.

"A magic ring?" questioned Akihiko.

"Yes, some bad people are causing problems all over different worlds and are taking rings for some evil plan" said Sakura.

"We're trying to stop them" said Syaoran.

"What do you mean worlds?" asked Aigis.

Lucas and the others then explained their story to Aigis and Akihiko even though they looked like they were about to laugh and didn't believe them.

"You're kidding" said Akihiko.

"Look at Spyro and Cynder, look at Mir and Etna, their dragons and a demon and a special type of human and do we look like we dressed in clothes that are from this world" said Lucas.

"There is a theory that parallel worlds exist but the theory never mentioned Demis or these Life Rings" said Aigis.

Alright, show us these rings said Akihiko.

Lucas reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings they had collected so far but even though he showed the rings to them it didn't please Akihiko. Lucas accepted the only way for them to believe them was for them to see this world's ring itself. The group agreed and Pan directed them in the direction of the ring. Slowly they moved through the jungle making sure that there weren't any Hexes running about and that it was safe as it could be. Pan then led them to a large clearing where no trees or grass grew which was surprising for a Life Ring. Akihiko and Aigis waited patiently as Lucas looked around for the ring but he couldn't see it anywhere.

"Lucas you need to call it, hold another ring into the air" said Joy.

"Yeah Lucas, hurry up and show us this ring" said Akihiko.

Lucas did as Joy said and held a ring up into the air, as he did the ground shook and then a purple green ring appeared and floated upwards towards them, Akihiko and Aigis were shocked by this and were surprised that Lucas was actually telling the truth. Lucas went to reach the ring but before he could grab it a green jet of light appeared and tried to hit Lucas, Aigis quickly pulled Lucas out of the way as the light hit the floor and blew a chunk out of the ground.

"Thanks" said Lucas.

"Do not thank me, you were right after all" said Aigis.

"Well of course we were right" said Mir.

"We told you so" said Etna.

Then a man dressed in dark robes and had a snake like face appeared and took the ring, he smiled as he held a small highly crafted stick at them.

"Now who the heck are you?" asked Lyner.

"You do not know who I am, how simple minded you are to not know me" said the man.

"Answer the question" said Akihiko.

"None of you poses a scar, so you haven't met him yet then, very well introductions, I am the greatest wizard of all time, Lord Voldermort" said the man proudly.

"Voldermort and you made fun of Aigis's name" said Snow.

"Yeah I know" said Etna.

"And what is this about being a wizard, know I really have heard and seen everything" said Mir.

"Make fun of him if you want but what he says is true, he is a dark wizard" said a familiar voice.

Takaya then appeared infront of them, this shocked Akihiko and Aigis as they knew him and thought that he was long since dead.

"What the hell Takaya you scum bag" said Akihiko.

"I thought he died at the top of Tartarus when Nyx came" said Aigis.

"Tartarus, what's that, it sounds like tooth paste" said Amu.

"I have been revived, I owe you for stopping the glorious end to this world so I thought I'd pay you a visit" said Takaya as he held his head.

A creature then appeared and moaned and tried to take a swipe at Akihiko but Lucas pushed him out of the way. Both Akihiko and Aigis wondered how he had this creature with him and wondered a lot more things about him that didn't make sense.

"A Persona, how the heck did you get yours and how can you use it in the normal world?" asked Akihiko.

"That's a secret that I will take to my grave" said Takaya.

"What about your suppressants?" asked Aigis.

"I know longer need them, I can control my Persona without them quite well now" said Takaya.

"Okay, what is a Persona?" asked Lucas.

"It's a physical manifestation of a persons inner self, that creature is a persona and it allows Takaya to use all kind of spells and makes him really powerful" said Aigis.

"Oh well that's great" said Lyner.

"Well then let's take it out" said Snow.

"No, you can't hurt a Persona you can only hurt the wielder that is the only way to stop it" said Aigis.

"Well then, Takaya and Voldermort, we want the ring, give it to use and you won't get hurt" said Etna.

"As if, you honestly have no idea who you're dealing with" said Takaya.

"I was hoping you would say that, time for some fun" said Etna.

"Pan, what ring is that?" asked Lucas.

"It's the Psychic Ring" said Pan.

"Arvada Cadaver" said Voldermort as a green light shot out of his wand.

Again Lucas had to dodge the spell and wondered what would happen if it had hit him.

"Don't let that spell that he keeps casting hit you, I don't wanna know what will happen if it hits you" said Lucas.

The group then moved cautiously as they could, they dodged Voldermort's spells and Takaya's gun and Persona as best they could but they both proved to be difficult to defeat then Sakura pulled out a card.

"Shield" said Sakura.

A shield then appeared around her and acted like a barrier that reflected the spell Voldermort sent at Sakura back at him. Voldermort dodged the spell but was then punched by Snow right in the face and went flying.

"Filthy Muggle, I'll teach you" said Voldermort.

Voldermort then pointed his wand at Snow with anger in his eyes.

"Crucio" said Voldermort.

Snow then began to writhe in shear deadly pain; to him it felt like some kind of invisible flame was burning his bones.

"Stop it" said Sakura as Snow screamed.

Takaya then pointed his gun at Snow and fired but then Aigis appeared and punched Takaya making the bullet harmlessly hit a tree. Lucas then jumped infront of Snow and took the spell for him, it was unbearable but Lucas continued to stand and marched towards Voldermort to everyone's amazement. Voldermort then stopped the spell as Lucas came face to face with him and grabbed him by the throat and picked him up.

"Impossible, no Muggle can withstand that" said Voldermort.

Lucas then chucked Voldermort at a tree and then threw his sword at him which missed his head and hit the tree but only slightly missed like Lucas had intended. The coward Voldermort then took the ring and ran off; he just disappeared into the darkness. Takaya took one look at Voldermort and laughed at him.

"That guy sure is a joke, he goes on and on about how pure wizard folk are better then us Muggles and that we're nothing but apes and should be exterminated and he gets himself beaten by a kid" said Takaya.

"He called me a Muggle, what does that mean?" asked Snow who seemed to have recovered.

"That's what wizards call none magical folk, that's pretty much the reason he wanted to kill normal people in his world, because they weren't magical" said Takaya.

"You mean that cowardly psychopath killed people for a stupid reason like that" said Lucas furious.

"Yeah pretty much but being fair people have killed for stupider reasons then that" said Takaya.

"Such as?" asked Amu.

"I don't know any I just aid it to make you all shut up" said Takaya.

"It seems even your friends are scum" said Akihiko.

You've bored me; we have the ring so I no longer need to be here said Takaya.

Wait said Aigis.

"Oh and once I've helped Michel and the others I will return to this world and re summon Nyx and guess who that will destroy, just something to think about" said Takaya.

Akihiko and Aigis then gasped, who ever this Nyx was it certainly wasn't a good person and then there as this person that Takaya would then destroy.

"Him" said Aigis.

"Farewell, I see you on judgment day" said Takaya as he disappeared.

Lucas and the others looked at Aigis and Akihiko and wondered what they were so scared about.

"So what is this Nyx thing?" asked Etna.

"It's a creature that Takaya tried to summon to this world a while ago, it is supposed to give people what they want, death" said Aigis.

"Well that's stupid what idiot wants to die I certainly don't" said Syaoran.

"One of our friends sacrificed him self to seal Nyx away by becoming the great seal but now it seems that Takaya is going to break that seal" said Aigis.

"Then we better go stop him before that happens, we've only got three rings left now" said Snow.

"Please let me help you" said Aigis.

"Sorry?" questioned Joy.

"I believe you and I promised to help protect this world so please let me help you and come with you" said Aigis.

"Well there is a problem, you need to have heard a bell that no one else can here to come" said Lyner.

"Well actually she is one of the chosen" said Joy.

"Then I can come?" asked Aigis.

"Well you have to sign this contract only there are a few catches, one you have to fulfil the contract to the letter or else you die of a heart attack and you get all sorts or powers but you can only use them for defence and cheep tricks" said Lyner.

"Not a problem so where do I sign?" asked Aigis.

"Just touch this piece of paper" said Pan as she laid out the contract.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Akihiko.

"Of course, I'm not going to let his sacrifice be in vain" said Aigis as she touched the contract.

Aigis's name then appeared on the contract and a purple gauntlet appeared and attached itself to Aigis. The group then welcomed Aigis with open arms as yet another member joined them.

"Tell everyone about what is going on and get them to help out" said Aigis.

"I'm sure that you're all going to come back" said Akihiko.

"Of course, this world looks quite nice" said Lucas.

"Time to go, we're heading for a dark world now but it should at least be interesting" said Pan as she opened a portal.

The group fell into the portal and moved to the next world, three rings left, the end draws near and who shall win shall be decided by the rings and those who have them.


	19. The Black Cat

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 17**

**The Black Cat**

Yet again the group found themselves in a strange place, this time it seemed more normal however then several others. They were in a strange city and it was pitch black, it seemed like everyone in the city were locked up in their houses which was odd. The group continued to move and walked through the streets quietly and then Lucas felt like someone was following them. Then the group were surrounded by a bunch of thugs that looked like they were ready to beat the crap out of them.

"That one looks cute" said one of the thugs.

"Is he talking about me?" asked Sakura.

"Better not be, get lost will you creeps" said Syaoran.

"Or else what" said a second thug.

Lucas got ready to draw his weapon, it seemed that they had landed in a world too much like his; perhaps it was even more messed up then his world. These creeps probably wanted their stuff and were nothing more then a bunch of thieves that they could take down easily. Aigis seemed to be acting rather odd, she looked at her shadow and then smiled as she turned to face a thug.

"Athena" said Aigis.

A woman with a spear then appeared and the thugs became scared of it, they wondered what the heck it was as they tried hitting hit and shooting it which did no damage. The Persona Athena then cut through the ground and the thugs became so scared that they ran away.

"That's a Persona" said Amu.

"Yes it is" said Aigis.

"I thought you said you lost yours" said Lyner.

"Looks like the gauntlet brought it back" said Pan.

Athena then disappeared and the group looked at the thugs running away, then a man sized net appeared out of no where and caught all of the thugs that were running away.

What the hell said Lucas.

The group then ran over to the thugs and examined the net, it was a very interesting thing and they wondered where it came from. Then another net was shot out of the darkness this time aimed at them. The group swiftly dodged it and then a girl with long blond hair appeared and started fighting them. The group wondering what the heck was going on dodged all of her attacks and tried not to harm her while trying to get her to stop hitting them.

"Wait, please stop" said Lucas.

The girl didn't listen and then to Lucas's surprise she turned her hair into a mallet and then tried to hit Lucas with it, Lucas blocked it but then she created another mallet but this one Syaoran blocked with his sword.

"I think we have given this girl enough chances" said Syaoran.

"Agreed" said Lucas.

They then pushed the girl back before launching a fire and thunder spell at her which she dodged.

"Alexander, come forth" said Aigis.

Aigis then summoned within only a few minutes of having a gauntlet, she summoned this huge mechanical giant that grabbed the girl and held her so that she would stop fighting them.

"Good work, now don't let her go until she has calmed down and explained what the heck is going on" said Lucas.

Then another net appeared out of the darkness and it captured Pan and Amu. A man in a white suit and hat then appeared with an attaché case, he slowly approached them and looked Lucas in the eyes.

"I guess you're the one in charge here" said the man.

"I'm kind of the leader" said Lucas.

"Then let her go or I will not let your friends go" said the man.

"So you're the one whose been launching nets at us, sorry but I want some answers, we didn't do anything wrong and this girl started attacking us" said Lucas.

"So your not part of that gang?" asked the man.

"Hell no we just got here" said Lyner.

"I guess we have a bit of a misunderstanding" said the man with a stupid look on his face.

"Oh gee ya think" said Etna.

"Aigis, let her go" said Lucas.

"Are you sure?" asked Aigis.

"Yes, I doubt she is going to be any trouble now besides we can handle these clowns" said Lucas.

Aigis agreed and got Alexander the summon to put the girl down and let her go before he was dismissed by Aigis. As he had said, the man then released Pan and Amu and asked the group to follow him so he could apologise. The man then placed handcuffs on the gang members and took then to prison, the group followed him the whole way and the girl kept watching Lucas and never took her eyes off him. The man then exited the police station with a tone on money and then took the group to a restaurant of some kind. The group and the two people sat down and then began to talk.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought you were one of those gang members but the police confirmed that we had them all" said the man.

"So even after all that you still expected us to be one of them" said Etna who was fuming with rage.

"I still suspect you even now" said the girl.

"Sorry" said the man.

"Well then you can apologise by giving us some information" said Lucas.

"What kind?" asked the man.

"Well your name for first so we know what to call you" said Snow.

"Of course, it isn't like a gentleman to not introduce himself, my name is Sven and this is Eve" said the man.

"What are your names?" asked Eve coldly.

"My name is Lucas, this is Sakura, Syaoran, Snow, Amu, Pan, Lyner, Aigis, Joy, Spyro, Cynder, Mir and Etna" he said.

"Mind if I ask a question?" asked Eve.

"As long as you don't try to wallop me with a mallet" said Lucas.

"Those are dragons am I correct?" asked Eve.

"Yes but don't go shouting it around" said Lucas.

"What about the rest?" asked Eve.

"Promise you won't freak out if I tell you or laugh" said Lucas.

"Sure "said Sven.

"Okay, Sakura and Syaoran are card captors, Snow is a L'Cie, Etna is a demon, Amu can transform into something with the help of three little people called Shugo Chara, Mir is a special type of human that uses magic through song, Lyner is a human form her home and Joy and Pan are Demis" said Lucas.

The two of them didn't understand what Lucas had just said and didn't even know what half of the things he said were.

"And what about Aigis?" asked Sven looking confused.

"Aigis I do not know about" said Lucas.

"I'm an anti shadow weapon" said Aigis.

"Correction I do know she is an android" said Lucas.

"Okay" said Eve.

"So what is Eve, she is not a normal human that is for certain" said Mir.

"She has nano-machines in her body which allows her to transform" said Sven.

"She's a bio weapon" said Lucas.

"A bio weapon, just like me" thought Mir.

"She isn't one anymore, she refuses to kill anyone now and so I'm looking after her" said Sven.

"Good for you, you're a pretty smart person" Lucas said looking at Eve.

"So what are you doing here, your new in town so you must have come here for a reason" said Sven.

"We're looking for something" said Amu.

"What?" asked Eve.

"A ring" said Lyner.

"Wait till morning and just up the street a shop will open up that sells all sorts of rings" said Sven.

"No, not a normal ring" said Aigis.

"They also sell wedding rings" said Eve.

"We're not looking for a ring like that" said Cynder.

"That what kind are you looking for?" asked Sven.

"A magic one" said Lucas.

Eve and Sven then looked at Lucas ad the others like they were out of their minds. Lucas knew this was going to happen, after travailing through many worlds he learned of the reactions of all the people he has proven wrong that no one believes in magic or parallel worlds.

"So that thing that Aigis got me with was that magic?" asked Eve.

"Kind of, it's a type of magic called summoning magic, there are many different types of magic" said Joy.

"It seems to me that you have already gotten a few of these rings seeing as you know what you're looking for" said Sven.

Lucas then reached into his pocket and pulled out their rings and showed them to Eve and Sven who could hardly believe what they were seeing.

"Wow" said Sven.

"There are more" said Lucas as he put the rings back in his pocket.

"How many?" asked Eve.

"There are twenty four in total but we only need twelve specific ones" said Lucas.

"Because of all your weapons I guess you're not the only ones trying to get them" said Sven.

"No, there is a group of villains that are trying to get the twelve rings for this man named Michel who is planning on doing something terrible with them" said Syaoran.

"I'm guess in he's bribing those other villains" said Sven.

"Yes, each with their deepest desires" said Mir.

"Speaking of which have you fought any villains lately?" asked Spyro.

"One but don't worry, he's been turned into a vegetable" said Sven.

"Good, so far he has freed and resurrected countless villains" said Spyro.

"So you believe us?" asked Amu.

"At first no but you've shown me some proof and gone into a lot of detail so you must be telling the truth" said Sven.

"Besides we've seen weirder things" said Eve.

"Have you ever seen a huge dragon turn into a zombie and try to eat you?" asked Etna.

"No" said Eve.

"Well then I doubt the things you have seen can be called strange" said Etna.

"Good now don't react to what I am saying, pretend like your talking to Aigis" said Lucas.

Sven, Eve and the others confused did as Lucas asked and pretended like they were talking to each other.

"There is someone on the table nearest to the door, he is watching us possibly spying on us" whispered Lucas.

"Where?" asked Lyner.

"Don't react to this you idiot" said Lucas.

The group then realised that Lucas was going to try and catch this person even though he could have been an innocent man.

"What does he look like?" asked Sven who tried to whisper while trying to maintain the image of talking to Aigis.

"He has blackish brownish hair along with a weird fashion sense and a tattoo or a burn on his left shoulder, it's the Roman numeral thirteen" whispered Lucas.

Sven and Eve then became shocked by this and began to turn around; they were going to risk blowing their cover to find out something.

"What are you doing?" asked Snow.

"I think I know him" said Sven.

The two of them turned round and were shocked by the appearance of an old friend, they could hardly believe it, they were lost for words. The man sitting there was shocked and then got up ready to run.

"I think he's making a brake for it, I'm going to grab him" said Lucas.

The man then ran out of the restaurant with Lucas following close behind, the others we're about to get up and help but Eve and Sven just sat there and didn't move.

"Aren't you going to go after him, he is your friend" said Sakura.

"It's pointless, he won't be caught unless he wants to be caught" said Eve.

"He is Black Cat after all" said Sven.

"Black Cat?" questioned Mir.

"Quite an interesting friend you've got" said Sven.

"He is just and idiot that jumps in without even thinking" said Mir.

"Reminds me a little too much of a certain someone" said Eve.

Lucas chased after the man with all his strength, it was raining outside as he chased the man but there was something odd about this person. Lucas saw the person jump long distances and he ran like crazy, Lucas was having a tough time keeping up, the man then jumped over a fence bigger then a normal man. Lucas stopped in amazement and wondered how on earth he did that.

"Who the heck is this guy, Spider Man oh well if that's the way you want to play it" said Lucas as he summoned Bahamut.

The man continued to run, he turned around and thought he had lost Lucas then Lucas appeared infront of him riding Bahamut surprising him. The man was shocked to say the least but then managed to jump onto a roof from where he was and then ran along it as Lucas instructed Bahamut to catch him. The man continued to run but it was useless as not even he could out do Bahamut. Lucas then got close enough and jumped off Bahamut grabbing the man. The two rolled off the roof and then landed on Bahamut's back. Lucas pulled out his gun and so did the man and they aimed their guns at each others heads. Bahamut then began to fly them back to the restaurant as the two got ready to blow each others heads off.

"Not bad kid" said the man.

"Same to you" said Lucas.

Then the two of them slightly lowered their guns but then they turned to see the others in the restaurant through a window, problem was that Bahamut was about to go through that window. All of the group inside saw this and moved out of the way as the man and Lucas yelled as Bahamut crashed through the window and landed straight in the restaurant scaring all of the other customers. Lucas and the man then went flying and hit the wall and fell behind the counter. Lucas and the man then managed to get up off the floor with their guns still pointed at each other, Lucas turned to look at Bahamut very angrily as Bahamut let out a roar that sounded like laughing.

"Oh you think this is funny, when I said take us back to the restaurant I didn't mean crash through the window" said Lucas as he dismissed Bahamut.

The rest of the group found it funny but became quite when they noticed how angry Lucas was and that he was holding a gun. Sven then appeared and looked at the two of them as if trying to determine which is which.

"Why don't you both put away your guns, you both know your not going to fire" said Sven.

He was right; Lucas could pursue this man but had no way to justify shooting him besides he didn't see the man as a threat. Both of them then lowered their guns and holstered them then they stared at each other.

"Who are you?" asked both of them at the exact same time.

"Lucas Murphy" he said.

"Train Heartnet" he said.

"If you have waited you would have heard me say that Train is an old friend of mine that needs a good punch in the face" said Sven.

"That I agree with" said Lucas.

"You're no different" said Joy.

"What is it that you want?" asked Train.

"Why were you spying on us?" asked Lucas.

"I wasn't spying" said Train.

"Then what were you doing?" asked Etna.

"Most likely checking up on us" said Eve.

Lucas stared at Train for a moment before asking his next question.

"How did you do all that stuff when I chased you?" asked Lucas.

"Train used to be known by the name of Black Cat, it pretty much speaks for itself" said Sven.

"So you've got cat speed and reflexes and jumping skills but you're more then that, your more like some kind of assassin" said Lucas.

The three of them were then surprised by this and wondered how Lucas had guessed his old profession. Then Pan let out a yelp as if she had hurt her foot.

"What's wrong?" asked Sakura.

"It's the ring" said Pan.

"Here and now?" questioned Snow.

"How come we didn't sense it before?" questioned Joy.

"There is something else here, someone really powerful" said Pan.

A wicked laugh then echoed through out the restaurant as all of the customers and staff ran for their lives. A dark silhouette then appeared on top of the restaurant which made Train, Sven and Eve gasp.

"I know that voice" said Train.

The person then drew closer to them ready for a fight, who was this new foe and how did Train know him, all these things floated round in Lucas's mind.


	20. The Final Recruit

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 18**

**The Final Recruit **

The group stood there watching as this person got closer, he smashed through the glass roof and landed in the middle of the restaurant with everyone staring at him. This man wore black cloths and had white hair along with a sinister looking face he turned round and looked at Train who couldn't believe was standing there. The group got ready to fight as the man held up a casing with some kind or sword in it. The man Laughed at them and looked at them silently.

"Let me guess, this is that guy that you said was a vegetable" said Lucas as he pointed his gun at the man.

"Yes, he shouldn't even be able to walk" said Sven.

"Although he is too quite usually you could never get him to shut up" said Eve.

"Creed, what are you doing here?" asked Train.

"I've come for a ring" said the man as he pulled out his sword ready to fight.

He threw the case on the floor but what was strange was that the sword was only a hilt and a bit of a broken blade, it looked like an easy win for them but something seemed wrong.

"So then evil villain number god knows what, what is your name?" asked Lucas.

"Creed Diskenth" he said.

"Well Creed, do you expect to defeat us with just the handle?" asked Etna.

"Don't be deceived, he is actually holding a sword with an extendable invisible blade" said Train.

Lucas looked carefully, it seemed like the rain revealed something to be there, indeed there appeared to be some kind of blade attached to that handle.

"So any ideas?" asked Lucas.

Creed then tried to hit them with his sword even though he was too far from them to actually hit them.

"Get down" said Train.

The group then ducked as something cut through several tea cups and most of the stuff in the restaurant. It seemed like the sword would have hit them if they hadn't have ducked, the group got ready to fight and Lucas noticed a can of red paint under the counter.

"So you're with Michel then" said Etna.

"Correct, he has promised me my new world if I get him the rings" said Creed.

"Well tough luck cause we're not going to let you get this ring" said Lyner.

"Oh really" said Creed.

He then tried to hit them again and they ducked again not sure what they should avoid. He laughed at them as they had no idea what they were avoiding, where it was or how to avoid it.

"Pretty hard to dodge a sword you can't even see" said Creed.

"You think" said Lucas.

Lucas then grabbed the red paint can, opened it and threw the contents on Creed's sword handle, red paint slipped all the way down the sword and revealed it to be there allowing them all to see the sword. Lucas smiled as he dropped the paint can and then they got ready to fight this time with an advantage. Creed however just laughed at them and then bird hexes appeared and joined Creed in battle. The group now able to see his sword fought the Hexes and Creed. They dodged their attacks as Creed tried to attack them and the birds tried to hit them. Lucas and Train shot down the birds while the others fought Creed. He continued to laugh as Sakura launched card after card at him which he swiftly dodged. Snow tried to hit Creed but he was so quick that all of Snow's punches missed and even Mir' s song spells and Spyro's and Cynder's dragon breath missed him. Lucas, Aigis and Train then tried to shoot him but he blocked all of their attacks with his sword. Lucas then clashed swords with Creed and duelled him then Eve appeared and tried to hit him with a mallet which missed. He then tried to kill Eve put Lucas pushed her out of the way just in time. Sven launched a net at Creed that he cut through swiftly then the ground began to shake as another ring appeared it was bright blue and made of crystal.

"The Ice Ring" said Pan.

Creed stroked the ground around him with his sword and then made a run for the ring; Lucas tried to grab it but then three humanoid dragon like Hexes appeared and grabbed Lucas and threw him into a wall. Train and Aigis then shot at the dragons covering Sakura and Syaoran as they tried to get the ring however by the time that they had reached the ring Creed had got it and unleashed an energy blast that pushed them all away and killed the Hexes. Creed didn't care; he then pointed the ring at the sky and turned the rain into ice with a snap of his fingers. Then he pointed the ring at Eve and tried to turn her to ice but Lucas managed to pull her out of the way just in time. Creed laughed at the power of the ring and then trapped everyone in a cage made of ice. The group tried to brake out as Creed walked out of the restaurant or what was left of it and disappeared. The group managed to brake out of the ice cage and tried to follow Creed yet he had vanished leaving no trace. Lucas slammed his fist against the wall at the thought that they had lost yet another ring leaving only two left. Lucas turned to look at his friends with a troubled look across his face yet he soon cheered up knowing that they could still win. Lucas and the others knew that they couldn't waste anymore time and so decided to head to the next world. They were about to leave when Pan stopped opening the portal and looked at Train.

"Is something wrong?" asked Train.

"I thought so, you're one of the chosen" said Pan as she pulled out the contract.

"The last known chosen" said Joy.

The contract had become quite full over the whole course of the adventure and it seemed that they we're about to get their last friend.

"So you're one of the special people who can help to stop Michel" said Mir.

"What is this thing?" asked Train.

"It's a contract, all those who touch a contract written by Demi's hand will gain great power and that Demi will lead you to different worlds until the contract is complete" said Pan.

"So you want Train to sign this" said Sven.

"If he wishes to come with us and settle things with that old friend of his" said Lucas.

"You know I do but this seems a little suspicious" said Train.

"If you come with us I'll throw in a bottle of milk for free, how about it kitty cat?" asked Etna.

"Fine, I'm worried as to what Creed is up to; if I know him it defiantly isn't something good" said Train.

Train then signed the contract and a black and red gauntlet appeared and attacked itself to Train. Train immediately felt more powerful and the group welcomed another member, the last member to their group. The group said their goodbyes to Sven and Eve, Pan then opened up the portal and the group then entered it and set sail for the next world.

Back at Michel's headquarters the villains got ready for the end.

"So now they have all of their allies and all of my pieces in this chess game have been revelled" said Michel.

"So now is when we really get serious" said Wesker.

"The last two rings shall belong to us and then we shall reach our goal" said Creed.

"The end draws near" said Takaya.

"The Cocoon of Pandora shall awaken" said Eric.

"Only one last confrontation remains until the end, Eric see to it that Lucas understands his fate" said Michel.

"It will be done" said Eric as he faded away.

"The untold energy, soon the gate will open and the land known as The Abyss shall come into being" said Michel.

Only two rings remain and the group who gains them first will most certainly kill the other. Now it is a race against time as the cast is complete, the final battles will now begin and the fight for Pandora is about to be revealed.


	21. Truth

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 19**

**Truth**

The group then landed in a waste land, they awoke to find nothing around them, it was just a dark barren land with no life. The group looked around and tried to find the ring but they couldn't see a thing for miles. It was like nothing existed in this world, then like a shining ray of hope Maria appeared again this time as a kind of ghost. This time the others could see her and were shocked to see here standing there. She smiled at them and then ran off; the group followed her through the barren wasteland that just looked the same. She then stopped and turned to face them and smiled before a ring appeared before her, it was pale grey and looked like it was made up out of smoke.

"That's the Nothingness Ring" said Pan.

Ikuto and his group then appeared also being lead by a Maria looking spirit, the two groups were surprised to see each other but as both Maria's touched each other the groups we're shrouded in a bright light. Both groups then found themselves in a strange new place; it was like some child's variation of heaven with rainbows and puffy clouds.

"What the hell is this?" asked Dante.

"Weren't we just in some wasteland?" asked Train.

"That person, who was that?" asked Lyner.

"It was Maria" said Lucas.

"Oh so that's Maria, the girl that you care so much about" said Etna.

"So if that was Maria then she must have us in one of her own worlds" said Snow.

"Yeah, this could be something that girl made up, it does look typical for a girl" said Husky.

"But how and why can we see her and what does she want?" asked Amu.

"She must want to talk to all of us" said Sakura.

"But why all of this?" asked Syaoran.

"More importantly what is this girl and how does she have these powers?" asked Mir.

Then Maria appeared infront of them, she looked normal yet something was wrong, she looked saddened and Lucas and everyone knew that the smile on her face was fake.

"So you're Maria" said Ikuto.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you all" she said.

"So what is this?"" asked Cynder.

"This is and astral projection world, I would ask you all not to move, scratch the wall of this world and you will see the other world lies just beyond it, think of this place as a sphere of light that I have encased you in" said Maria.

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Train.

"To talk to you, my Astral subconscious can not talk to you in real worlds" said Maria

Lucas then walked up to Maria and touched her, she then shaked out of place like a computer screen.

"Your not really here" said Lucas.

"No" said Maria.

"Well don't worry, we'll wrap up what we need to do here and come and get you" said Lucas.

"No, you can't, you can't save me" said Maria.

"Why?" asked Etna.

"I think she is afraid of something" said Joy.

"Well that's kind of obvious" said Lyner.

"If you come for me you'll be playing into Michel's hands" said Maria.

"We can handle him" said Lucas.

"No you can't, he isn't even human, I don't think that he can be hurt or killed" said Maria.

"But we have the gauntlets" said Ikuto.

"I don't think that even they will be enough" said Maria.

"What is he planning?" asked Spyro.

Maria looked at the floor and seemed like she wanted to tell them something important but couldn't.

"Maria, tell us or else we won't be able to stop him" said Snow.

"He is planning to use Pandora's Cocoon" said Maria.

"Pandora's Cocoon?" questioned Train.

"Long ago a creature called Pandora was born that had infinite power and potential yet where ever she went bad luck followed, people and planets died by her just being there and so in despair she cried a river of acid tears and then wove herself inside a cocoon and became nothing more then mere energy" said Maria.

"That's terrible" said Syaoran.

"Indeed however after this they learned that even though Pandora had intended to do good she had in fact put everything in even more danger, that energy inside the cocoon could easily be absorbed by another creature and that person could become a god with untold power and that is what Michel is after, the rings are a key to this weapon" said Maria.

"So this power is like a weapon and good old captain nut job has just got his hand on them" said Etna.

"Things aren't looking good" said Aigis.

"Originally there were only twelve rings yet Pandora was then sealed away a sealed world and the lock and key that was crafted to keep her power locked up was the rings, they crafted from her power twelve additional rings and used them to lock the door and keep her power sealed, the only way to unseal the door is for Michel to have all twelve rings, after which he will absorb their power gaining control over them and al the power that Pandora holds" said Maria.

"Good, as long as we have these rings then there is no way that he can summon Pandora" said Amu.

"You have another reason for all this" said Dante.

"Yes, I've kept a secret for too long" said Maria as she looked at the floor.

She then looked at Lucas and seemed as if she was about to cry.

"I'm so sorry, are you ready to regain your memories" asked Maria.

"Of course, I'm not sure if I'll like what I'll see but I need to remember" said Lucas.

You told me to take your memories and scatter them, I did as you asked so that you would never be able to remember and never get them back, yet you told me that if something like this was to happen that I was to tell you everything said Maria.

"Start then" said Etna.

"Lucas, you, me, Eric and even M were never meant to exist" said Maria.

The group all looked around with confused looks on their faces yet Lucas had heard this before and got ready to here all about his past.

"We are not children of the worlds like your friends are" said Maria.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Aigis.

"While you were all created and born on your world as some part of grand design we were not, Lucas and I were created not by humans but by the three lords" said Maria.

"Three lords and what do you mean created?" asked Amu.

"It was long ago, their was a war between the three lord of Chaos and their order and the lord of harmony and their order, as the battle raged on it seemed like the three lords would lose so they and their order turned to one creature which they made out of the darkness" said Maria.

"Michel" said Mir.

"Yes, the orders most powerful and Psychotic creation, he proposed the idea of using harmony against itself by mixing the blood of harmony with that of chaos, so he went to a multitude of worlds and took blood samples and returned to his lab, the world where you met me" said Maria.

"So what was he trying to do" asked Spyro.

"He wanted to prove his theory of creating a living entire that doesn't belong anyway, he wanted to make a weapon that could chose no side and belonged no where, something he could control and through this he manipulated the blood and created you Lucas along with Eric and M" said Maria.

"What?" questioned Ikuto.

"At first everything went as Michel had wanted, he brought you three to the battle field and you slaughtered and killed yet something then happened that Michel did not see coming, you suddenly refused to fight and just wouldn't kill anymore" said Maria.

"No, that can't….I'm not a killer I was born in a human world, I've lived there for a long time" said Lucas.

"No, that was the illusion I was asked to create" said Maria.

"Illusion, by who?" asked Lucas.

"You after I became you partner I saw your kind heart and soul for what it really is and granted you your wish, you wished to live a normal life like the humans and to forget all about what had happened, you couldn't live with what you had done but you couldn't cowardly kill yourself either" said Maria.

"Just who are you Maria or what are you?" asked Lucas.

"I am Maria the unwanted, I was created in case Michel did in fact lose you, for Pandora's cocoon to open something else is needed, Pandora herself must look at her cocoon and scream" said Maria.

"Well that's never going to happen" said Train.

"Don't be so sure, I was created the same way as Lucas except I had more of a harmonic side then originally had and I have Pandora's blood flowing through my veins, Michel practically made me like her daughter and made me Lucas's partner for a time, I have certain special powers because of Pandora" said Maria.

"So he's going to use you as well no matter what, hell force you to open the cocoon" said Syaoran.

"Yes, me and Lucas fought side by side, he was also forced to fight or else he would die, I healed him and then because I felt guilty I offered him a choice, he took it asking to live a normal life, I hesitated at first but gave it to him, I just did what I thought was right" said Maria.

"So what, you took away his memories then took him to some other world and dumped him in an orphanage" said Pan.

"Yes at his request but I had to keep their minds in a loop so that the others and Lucas himself wouldn't realise that he never ages at all and that he doesn't bleed and that he even learns quickly and adapts to everything" said Maria.

"I am not like that" said Lucas.

"Yes you are, think about it you have never aged a day in your life just like me, you're a clone, a mixture of other peoples blood just like me" said Maria.

"Whose blood?" asked Aigis.

"All of yours, Michel took the blood of all of the chosen by the Demis and those who now side with him to make us, Demis are the gatekeepers of Pandora, although they have forgotten their role now if they sense the possibility that it was going to open then they would act and so Michel knew this and planned accordingly" said Maria.

"This has all been a long game that Michel has been playing with us, my entire life was nothing more then a lie" said Lucas as he fell to the floor.

"Yes and so we now come to the end, kill me" said Maria who then opened up her arms.

"What?" questioned Husky.

"If I die then Michel's plan will fail, I won't let him win no matter what, this form if stuck with sufficient rage and force should cause my real body to die, so kill me" said Maria.

"We…" began Sakura.

The whole group was shocked and just couldn't move, they did nothing but silently shake their head except Lucas who stood up and drew his sword.

"Come on Lucas or should I call you Advaka, your real name, you hate me don't you, hate me for keeping this stuff from you and making your whole life into a lie, you hate me so much that you'll willingly kill me, so do it, kill me, kill me" said Maria.

Everyone stared at Lucas as he gripped his sword tightly, Lucas then rushed forward and lunged as if prepared to strike, Maria closed her eyes and tears fell form them as she heard Lucas's sword cut through something. Maria opened her eyes and looked; everyone was then surprised by this outcome as they saw that Lucas had completely missed Maria and had hit a Hex that was behind her and was going to electrocute her. Maria and the others looked at Lucas surprised yet somewhat proud of him.

"Many things can be forgiven but hurting the innocent and little kids isn't one of them, you did what I asked of you so what do I have to hate you for, I fact I should thank you for doing as I asked and then trying to get me to kill you so Michel could be stopped" said Lucas.

"Lucas….." said Maria who was shocked by Lucas's words.

Everyone was shocked by Lucas's actions and wondered how he truly felt and what was racing through his mind. Lucas then dropped his sword and fell to his knees as if he didn't believe what he had heard.

"It….just can't be true….I know that I did live those days and that my life was real" said Lucas.

"It is all true" said a familiar voice.

Eric then appeared and the white aura around them shattered to reveal a whole army of Hexes surrounding them in a circle, the group were shocked by this amount of Hexes and wondered where they all came from. The ring then managed to tuck itself away in Lucas's pocket and even though her sphere was gone Maria remained yet couldn't speak.

"Everything she said is true, because of you two and your shame crap we lost the war and the three lords were sealed away leaving the order of Chaos to revert to petty schemes like the Nothing card, however Michel had a plan that will put us back on top of those harmonic fools" said Eric.

"What is with your obsession with Lucas?" asked Amu.

"We are best friends, after the war ended I was sent to find you but this witch hid you well, I could never find you but when I learned that it was you that was leading this group well then I just couldn't wait to settle the score, you forced me to al those worthless worlds, I was forced to destroy my old home and this world to get rid of all evidence of your birth and it's all because of you" said Eric.

Lucas just stayed there not even moving; he had given up on everything including his life.

"So you've finally accepted this as truth, very well then it's time I put you out of your misery, like me and that witch and even M you are destined to die, you have no other purpose but to serve our master until death, you're fate is death" said Eric as he tried to slash Lucas with his sword.

A sword came clashing down and was going to hit Lucas yet suddenly the sword stopped, Lucas looked up confused and saw Ikuto stopping the sword from hitting him.

"Ikuto…." said Lucas.

"Is this really how you want to solve this problem" said Ikuto.

Eric then tried to kill Ikuto but Snow then jumped in and punched Eric away.

"Weren't you the one who said that the past doesn't mater, all that mattered was the here and now" said Snow.

"Your not going to give up so easily are you, I didn't take you for the cowardly type" said Etna.

"Who cares what you are or once were, we are all a bit odd but that's not going to stop us form fighting for what we believe in" said Syaoran.

"I may not have been here long but letting this get to you isn't the way to go, we all have a dark past, some more then others but we need to pull through and not let it consume us" said Train.

"If you fall down get right back up, letting something like this keep you down will not make the problem go away, the only way to make it go away is for you to face it head on" said Aigis.

"I've done things I'm not proud of because of Malefor but my friends taught me not to let it bother me so it should be the same for you" said Cynder.

"No one backs down and gives up, at least not with out s fight" said Spyro.

"That's right" said Joy.

"Listen to them" said Mis.

"Who cares about some destiny or what happened a long time ago" said Pan.

"You need to face today head on" said Lyner

"No one gets though life without making a few mistakes and believe me I know" said Amu.

"Problems don't just sole themselves" said Husky.

"You have to try and fix your problems to really get rid of them that is what you taught me" said Mir.

"You won't be alone, we'll all help you" said Sakura.

"So hurry up and get in this fight or else you miss out on all the fun" said Dante.

"So stand up and fight, Lucas" said everyone as they drew their weapons and created a sort of shield around him.

Lucas was shocked by this and then Maria touched his shoulder and smiled at him as with the last of her strength she transmitted a single thought.

"I never wanted to hurt you, we all care about you, me especially and we don't want to see you go, you are who you chose to be, today, here and now" said Maria.

Maria then disappeared and returned to her true body, Lucas then smiled and picked up his sword and stood infront of the group. He laughed and then got ready to fight as the rest of group looked at Lucas with a smile across their faces. Eric and the Hexes were confused and angry by what was happening.

"What is this, why not face your fate?" asked Eric.

"They're right, giving up too soon is just too childish of me , maybe what you say is true and I am who you say I am but that doesn't matter now, all that matters is here and now, thank you guys for reminding me of that" said Lucas.

"No problem" said Amu.

"So you're just going to abandon your fate?" questioned Eric.

"No, I intend to challenge it, unlike you I have something I call hope and with it I'm going to change my fate and who I am, I will never give up" said Lucas.

As he said those words a card from Sakura's deck glowed and then appeared infront of them, it had a girl on it with a smile holding heart and was known as the hope card. The card transformed into a young looking girl in white clothes, she smiled at the group as they stared up at her.

"It's her" said Sakura.

"The nothing card" said Eric.

"No, the hope card" said Syaoran.

The girl then shined like a bright light blinding Eric and the Hexes but felt welcoming to the group, all of the groups wounds then healed and then they all felt like they had gotten some kind of upgrade. They felt supercharged and ready for battle, the girl smiled and nodded her head as she returned to her card form and returned to Sakura's pocket. The group then got ready to fight.

"We are not like you, we fight for our own fate, we follow our hearts" said Lucas.

"Carbuncle" said Sakura.

"Shiva" said Snow.

"Fenrir" said Syaoran.

"Tiamat" said Etna.

"Titan" said Spyro and Cynder.

"Cait Sith" said Amu.

"Odin" said Lyner.

"Alexander" said Aigis

"Shemhazai" said Train.

"Eden" said Ikuto.

"Ifrit" said Dante.

"Leviathan" said Husky.

"Bahamut" said Lucas.

Then their entire summons except Mir's who she still had not been able to summon appeared, Husky's was this huge sea serpent called Leviathan while Dante's was this huge fiery giant named Ifrit. Lyner had Odin, a dark looking knight that rode a horse and used a sword. Shemhazai, Train's summon was this huge man in red that used guns to blast his way through the battle field. All of them then got ready to fight as Eric and the Hexes began to panic.

"I'm fighting this fate until the end" said Lucas.

Eric then cowardly ran for his life as the group charged into the massive army of Hexes, even though odd seemed against them with their summons they managed to hold their own, the group cut down all the Hexes in there way, not one of them was a match for the two groups. The three Demis helped out in this fight and stalled a few Hexes before the group defeated them, Ikuto who had been in his merged form with Yoru the whole time fought back to back with Lucas taking out as many Hexes as they could. Soon not many were left and Bahamut quickly took care of them, the whole army of Hexes had been defeated and the group were left unscratched. The groups dismissed their summons and then celebrated and cheered but knew it wasn't over; they had to stop Pandora's Cocoon from opening and finish Michel once and for all as now only one ring remained. Michel in his headquarters was fuming with rage for the first time but then he smiled remembering a crucial thing that would win him the battle and the gate to Pandora.


	22. The Last Ring

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 20**

**The Last Ring **

The two groups who had then overcome their last problem and Lucas's despair had successfully come to the end of their long journey; they landed in a world with a sun that was always setting and houses that were made of red bricks. They landed right next to a large castle that seemed to touch the sky yet there seemed to be no one about. It was their last chance to stop Michel, once they had the last ring they were going to find a way to destroy them to stop Michel and keep Maria alive. No matter what they had to get a hold of the last ring, it didn't matter who but as long as one of the two groups got the ring and not Michel then is didn't matter.

"Hey Lucas" said Ikuto.

"What?" asked Lucas.

"Seeing as it is the last ring are you up for a bit of competition?" asked Ikuto.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Lucas.

"A race to find the ring" said Dante.

"Sounds interesting" said Mir.

"What's the prise?" asked Amu.

"The winner gets to keep the ring and the loser has to take everyone to dinner and pay, so if we lose we'll take you to a restaurant and pay for the food" said Mis.

"Sounds suspicious" said Etna.

"Can you get a better deal" said Husky

"Okay you got a challenge" said Lucas.

"Good, then go" said Ikuto as his group ran off south looking for the ring.

"Let's get that ring fast; because of some demons I don't have enough money to buy us all dinner" said Lucas.

The group then searched north of the town for the ring, they searched and searched but found nothing, this one was really well hidden. Whoever it was who made these rings didn't what them to actually get all twelve, however the ring was defiantly here and it was the last so they had to find it. Ikuto's group was searching as well as they looked everywhere for the ring but Ikuto noticed something odd. At the moment no one had tried to attack them or stop them, it was as if the Hexes and Michel had given up but he knew that couldn't be the chase. Maybe they were waiting for something or someone. They continued with the race and the group tried their hardest to find the ring but then for a second Pan felt like she sensed the presence of several other rings. They continued onward and walked then saw something glowing in a lake in the town. Lucas saw that it was a ring and of course had to be the Water Ring, this made things difficult as no ring had been hidden under it's element before. Lucas fearing that he would have to pay for their diner dove into the lake and swam for the ring. He was like Maria said, adaptable as he felt almost like he had gills as he reached out for the ring. He grabbed it and returned to the surface, he showed the ring to the group that seemed to be made of water; Lucas pulled himself onto the shore and cheered as he had got the last ring. The group cheered and laughed happily as they realised that soon it would be all over, Mir however looked depressed and looked at the castle in the distance. The group then met up with Ikuto's group and the two began to talk.

"There is the ring, looks like you owe us diner" said Train.

"Yeah sure" said Dante.

"Lucas, don't you think it's strange" said Ikuto.

"No one has tried to get the ring or attack us while we were here" said Husky.

"Now that you mention it, it is strange" said Sakura.

"You're just trying to get out of the bet" said Etna.

"So what now?" asked Lucas.

"Let's rest here tonight, tomorrow we can search for a way to destroy the rings" said Mir.

"Good idea, we're all pretty tired" said Spyro.

The two groups set up tents and went too sleep as Mir got a hand written message from Michel, everyone else was asleep so she read it to herself.

Agent Jacqli

Begin the operation, tick them into the castle grounds, the plan begins now

That was all the note said, Mir couldn't believe it yet she knew this would come, she tried to get to sleep wondering if she could handle what she was about to do.


	23. Betrayal

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 21**

**Betrayal**

The groups awoke to the world that never had a sun rise but only a sun set, Mir got them al up and quick as if expecting something. The group packed up and then tried to find a way to destroy the rings for good. Mir said that maybe the person in charge of this world might know how to destroy them. With no way of destroying them Lucas and the others decided to give it a shot and walked towards the large castle. The ground steadily walked into the castle courtyard and moved very slowly. Mir then stopped and stood by the castle gates as they swung close. The group looked back at the gates and Mir who couldn't even face them as she pressed a small button in her hand.

"Mir, what is that?" asked Train.

"Forgive me" said Mir.

Then everyone's heart stopped as they heard the voice of their most evil enemy.

"Well hello, welcome to my humble abode" said the voice of Michel.

The group turned round to see him standing there with a smile on his face, then all the other villains surrounded them and surprised them. They all looked back at Mir in shock as to what she had done, she had betrayed them, she was a spy the whole time.

"Welcome to the hornets nest" said Voldermort.

"Mir you traitor" said Lucas as he pointed his gun at her.

Mir froze and Lucas had a clear shot yet for some reason he couldn't pull the trigger, no matter how he looked at her she still felt like the same Mir, their friend and ally.

"She betrayed us" said Amu.

"I didn't see that coming" said Etna.

"How could you Mir" said Lyner.

She didn't answer; she didn't even look at them.

"Look at us, look at how you've betrayed your friends" said Aigis.

Mir still didn't look at them, for a second there it looked like a tear fell form her eye.

"Don't hate her, we got to her first and offered to give her something she couldn't refuse" said Albedo.

"What is that?" asked Syaoran.

"Doesn't matter" said Takaya.

"Now sleep" said Kefka.

The villains then released a sleep gas which caused all of them to fall asleep on the spot. Michel walked over to Lucas and took the rings he had collected and then he took Ikuto's ring and then turned to leave.

"Take their weapons and throw them in the dungeon, I want them to see this" said Michel.

The villains picked them up and then viciously dragged them down to the castle's lower dungeon. The villains threw them all in a cell and took their weapons and walked off laughing the group remained in a deep sleep as Michel moved to the highest tower carrying all of the rings in his pockets. On the tower was this light reflector that Michel placed the light ring which was the ring he got from Snow's world into the reflector and then pointed in out into space.

"Abracadabra, show me Pandora" said Michel.

A beam of light then shot out of the reflector into space, it shined through the stars as all of the people on the worlds that Lucas and the others saw it as it went through the stars. The beam then hit something deep in space and then the beam stopped and in the sky of every world that had a ring appeared an odd sort of tomb like place that was filled with strange paths that glowed blue and purple and on the bottom of this place was a strange energy like sea. The place was roofless and seemed to have some kind of oxygen field. Michel smiled at his new discovery and took the ring out of the reflector and then walked into the consul chamber to address the other villains.

"The time I said would come is at hand; the new world known as The Abyss has revealed itself and within it shall be Pandora" said Michel.

All the villains cheered except Mir who wondered about her former friends who slept in the dungeon.

"Eric fetch the witch, Voldermort, Kefka, Mir and Wesker stay here and watch the prisoners, the rest of you come with me" said Michel.

"Sir if I may, what do you intend to do to the prisoners?" asked Mir.

All the villains looked at her curiously and then looked at Michel who smiled.

"Once I have obtained Pandora's powers I will execute them" said Michel.

"Oh" said Mir.

"You can't actually be thinking about them, after all he did try to kill you" said Albedo.

"I know I just wanted to know" said Mir.

"Well now you know" said Michel as he and all the villains left.

Mir sat there for a moment thinking about what to do but then she got up and marched off to the armoury. The group awoke to their cold dark prison cell and as soon as they awoke they found that all their weapons had been taken. This didn't stop several futile attempts to escape.

"Damn that Mir" said Snow.

"I can't believe it, she has been spying on us the whole time" said Spyro.

Lucas just sat in his corner of the cell and smiled.

"What's so funny?" asked Etna.

"I already knew that she was a spy" said Lucas.

"Then why didn't you tell us or stop her?" asked Husky.

"I'm going to go on a hunch here, just bare with me for a moment" said Lucas.

Eric then came walking past and walked into the other cell, he then grabbed someone and pulled the person out of their cell. As he walked past the group's cell he turned and smiled at them before showing them Maria with the control crown still on.

"Maria" said Aigis.

"Look who I've found" said Eric.

"You son of a…you're never going to get away with this" said Dante.

"Oh I think I will" said Eric.

"What are you going to do with her?" asked Lucas.

"The Abyss, Pandora's resting place has appeared and so we are going to take the girl there and open the cocoon" said Eric.

"You monster, let her go" said Sakura.

"And let us go while you're at it" said Etna.

"Don't worry, we haven't forgotten about you, once we return you will be executed" said Eric as he walked off with Maria laughing his head off.

The group heard footsteps and then the sound of something flying into the sky, the group then tried to desperately get out; they knew they had to get out fast. Then the group heard footsteps again but this time it was Mir who was carrying all of their weapons

"You" said Dante.

"Mir you traitor, I hope whatever you are gaining form this is worth betraying your friends" said Train.

Mir didn't say anything but just looked at them sorrowfully.

"Was everything you said a lie?" asked Snow.

"I thought we we're your friends" said Sakura.

"You're just another low life" said Joy.

"Another one of Michel's fools" said Pan.

Mir then looked at the cell door, she then walked over to the cell's door hinges and snapped them off causing the cell door to came crashing to the floor and releasing the group. The group were confused for a moment but walked out and then Mir handed them back their weapons. The group reequipped their gear and then Lucas drew his sword and placed it around Mir's throat.

"What are you doing?" asked Lucas.

"I'm going to help you escape" said Mir.

"Why, if they find out then they'll kill you" said Spyro.

Think of me as a double agent said Mir.

You betrayed us and now you release us, it's because of you Michel has all of the rings said Cynder.

"I know where he has gone, you can still stop him" said Mir.

Lucas then stared at her but then removed his sword and placed it back in its holder.

Fine, your back on the team, get us out of here and take us to Michel said Lucas.

Your just going to let her join you again said Ikuto.

I always knew Mir was a spy and I expected something like this to happen, don't worry if she tries this again then I will kill her said Lucas.

The groups stared at Mir for a second and then agreed to let her come back on the team.

"There is a hanger in the lower regions of the castle, if we get there we can get an airship to take us to The Abyss" said Mir.

The group then heard footsteps and the then saw Voldermort and Kefka behind them clapping.

"So what do we have here" said Kefka.

Mir then drew a dagger and threw it at Kefka who stopped it in mid air and then threw it back at Mir which hit her in the shoulder.

"Mir" said Lucas.

Mir pulled the dagger out of her shoulder as Kefka laughed at them.

"So whose side are you really on?" asked Kefka.

"Which ever one I feel like joining, I'm not a fool or a puppet like you" said Mir.

"You are just and idiot, you know how we deal with traitors" said Voldermort.

"Hah, bring it, this should be interesting at least" said Mir.

Mir then gained a huge amount of power and shot it at the two, they swiftly dodged it and then Mir and the groups ran from the dungeon. The two followed them close behind; they ran through door after door trying to escape. Soon they came to a hanger with all kinds of ships inside. The two groups then rushed to a control tower and opened the gates. The group then looked out at the large open sky but then a swarm of Hexes surrounded them.

"Go, I'll handle theses things" said Mir.

The group did as she asked and tried to find a ship, Mir smiled at the Hexes with he wound still viable, she then got ready to fight.

"Diablos, come forth from the depths" said Mir.

A large black and red devil like creature then appeared and fought alongside Mir, it was a horrific and scary summon that used gravity based spells to crush enemies and send them flying, it was the perfect summon for Mir. The group had secured themselves a ship and were trying to figure out how to use it. Lyner saw how it was similar to the ships that are in his world and so took to the pilot's seat and began to fly the large war ship. The ship began to move but they had forgotten about Mir who was still fighting off Hexes with Diablos, Lyner opened up the airlock and flew as close to the tower as possible. He couldn't hold it there for long and so the ship continued to unsteadily move toward the exit. Mir had one chance, Diablos provided her with cover while Mir jumped for the entrance to the ship. At first it seemed like she wasn't going to make it and missed the airlock by inches but then Lucas appeared and grabbed her before she fell to the ground. Kefka and Voldermort then appeared and tried to attack them and shoot down the ship. Lucas then pulled Mir onboard the ship and Mir dismissed Diablos as the airlock closed and the ship shot out into space. Kefka and Voldermort cursed them as the two of them ran to the communication room to inform Michel. The group then reunited and looked out at the large floating land that had appeared in space.

"So that is where we are going?" asked Amu.

"Yes, its called The Abyss, I believe the land is of some kind of soul eating machine" said Mir.

"So what do we do?" asked Husky.

"None of us are dead so I believe that we will not be affected there" said Mir.

"But most of Michel's men are already dead" said Dante.

"Any soul that is defeated on that land shall be absorbed by it and become part of Pandora's power, no one else except me and Michel knows this" said Mir.

Sakura then healed Mir's wound on her shoulder.

"Then we'll be sure to give them a surprise" said Etna.

"Mir, I you don't mind what was it that Michel offered to give you?" asked Sakura.

Mir hesitated for a moment and then turned to talk to them.

"A clean slate" said Mir.

"What?" questioned Train.

"Lets say I tried to do something in my world that I am ashamed of, Michel offered to make it all go away" said Mir.

"Mir….I had no idea that still bothered you" said Lyner.

"So why did you suddenly help us and give that up?" asked Syaoran.

"Michel is a liar, by saying he would make it go away he meant that my entire world would disappear, I'm not going to let that happen and I couldn't let him execute you" said Mir.

"Mir, you actually like us don't you, come on admit it" said Lucas.

"I might like you idiots a bit" said Mir.

"Good because I never distrusted you, I always knew you would choose us" said Lucas.

"So now we have to stop him" said Ikuto.

"Yeah, lets go" said Lucas.

The ship then flew off in the direction of the final battle, Michel and his allies had seen the last days of their lives.


	24. The Last Frontier

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 22**

**The Last Frontier**

Michel's men had already landed on the land and with Michel were marching though the strange world. Michel then got a call on his communicator that was from Wesker.

Michel, we have a problem, Mir turned traitor and helped those brats escape said Wesker.

Where are they now asked Michel.

The communicator then went off and all the villains looked to their left as a huge ship appeared and began to shoot at them, all of the villains ducked as the air ship piloted by Lyner shot at them.

"Get ready guys" said Lucas as he drew his weapons.

Sakura then pulled out he key and got ready to fight.

"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me, I Sakura command you under our contract, release" said Sakura.

The key then transformed into the star wand and Sakura pulled out a card.

"Sword" said Sakura as she tapped the card.

Her wand then turned into a sword like magic.

"My own heart unlock" said Amu.

"My own heart unlock" said Ikuto.

Amu and Ikuto then turned into their transformations.

"Chara transformation, Amulet Heart" said Amu.

"Chara Transformation Black Lynx" said Ikuto.

The rest of the group pulled out the rest of their weapons and got ready to fight as Michel yelled at a bunch of Hexes.

"Shoot them down" said Michel.

The Hexes then aimed rocket launches at the ship, Lyner moved the ship away as the Hexes fired and blew the tail of the ship up. Lyner moved the ship to a certain location and a huge height above the ground then all of them jumped out of the ship as it fell to the ground and crashed.

"Bahamut" said Lucas.

"Carbuncle" said Sakura.

"Fenrir" said Syaoran.

"Shiva" said Snow.

"Titan" said Spyro and Cynder.

"Eden" said Ikuto.

"Odin" said Lyner.

"Leviathan" said Husky.

"Ifrit" said Dante.

"Alexander" said Aigis.

"Diablos" said Mir.

"Shemhazai" said Train.

"Cait Sith" said Amu.

All of their summons then appeared, Lucas landed on Bahamut, Alexander caught Aigis and Train gently in his hands. Titan caught Amu and Sakura as Spyro and Cynder flew to the ground infront of him. Mir rode Diablos who flew through the sky and then touched down on the ground, Odin caught Lyner. Tiamat had Etna and Dante riding on her back while Husky rode on Leviathans. Snow turned the Shiva sisters into their motor cycle form and rode them to the ground. Syaoran rode Fenrir who easily touched the ground without hurting them. Eden then caught Ikuto and all of the summons touched the ground and then let the people they were carrying down on the ground. The group saw a whole army of Hexes before them and with their summons they charged into the battle fighting their hardest. Sakura used the sword card to cut through the Hexes while Train shot them and Amu hit them with a rod. Aigis shot down the Hexes and Lucas cut through them, Lyner and Ikuto cut through them with their sword and claw and husky waked Hexes away with his staff. Dante and Mir who looked like they were enjoying themselves slashed Hexes and blasted them with a sword and spells. Spyro and Cynder flew through the field and burned the enemy, Syaoran fought them with spells and his sword and Snow drove through them with the Shiva motor cycle. The summons helped out by blasting the Hexes then once all the Hexes had been defeated they rushed on to catch up with the villains. Michel who was both impressed and shaken by the group ordered all the villains to hold them off as he and a hypnotised Maria headed for a large building in the centre. The villains then prepared themselves as Lucas and the others drew near. Lucas and the others then came to a clearing and dismissed their summons so to not waste them. Then the group was shot at and then Takaya, Albedo and Bourd appeared.

"You three, get out of our way" said Lucas.

"No way, you think will let you ruin our fun" said Albedo.

"One way or another we're getting though here" said Syaoran.

"Oh well then prepare yourself for a challenge" said Bourd.

"This should prove interesting; I suppose this little distraction is worth sorting out" said Takaya.

The group got ready to battle, then it commenced and the group scattered as Takaya summoned his Persona and opened fire on them, Albedo shot spells at them which made things difficult and Lyner and Bourd duelled to the death. Aigis then summoned her Persona, something the three had not expected. The two Personas battled it out and Lucas then tried to take a swipe at Albedo but missed by a few inches. Snow tried to hit Takaya as he shot at them with his gun. Sakura then pulled out a card.

"Windy, hold down Takaya" said Sakura.

The windy then appeared and held down Takaya, Takaya couldn't move as Snow came and punched him in the face which made him fly through the air. Bourd and Lyner continued in their fight and the two seemed an even match. Bourd tried to cheat multiple times and came very close to hitting Lyner yet failed each time, Albedo laughed as Lucas and the others tried to hit him however he kept on jumping back and dodging their attacks. However Mir got lucky, she managed to hit him with an attack while he was trying to dodge another attack and it ended up with him going flying and falling off the edge holding on with just one hand. Bourd then tried to attack Lyner but Lyner quickly dodged this and then opened up with an attack of his own. He hit Bourd down the back forcing him to fall to his knees. Takaya then got up off the floor and tried to shoot Snow but then Aigis stood in the way and opened fire on Takaya shooting him in the chest. Takaya fell to the floor and laughed, Lucas walked over to the edge and offered to help Albedo but Albedo just laughed at him and voluntarily let go of the edge and fell into the river of energy and turned into energy itself. Bourd who was dying looked up at Lyner and tried to reach for him but fell as he also turned into energy on the spot. Takaya laughed at the group while he continued to bleed on the floor.

"Funny isn't it, to have come so far and to lose here" said Takaya.

"It's not funny, you did pretty well to make it here" said Spyro.

"Listen, Michel is at the centre building, that is where Pandora is, he is already there you need to be quick if you want to actually stop him" said Takaya.

He laughed at them as his life light faded.

"I'll see all of you in hell" said Takaya as he completely collapsed and became energy.

The group stood silent for a second before moving on they continued to move on until they came to another area with Sephiroth waiting for them.

You, I suppose you want some too said Lucas.

Oh not really said Sephiroth.

What do you want asked Dante.

I want a duel with that kid but it seems that now is not the time said Sephiroth.

Sephiroth then moved past them as if he was ignoring them, after he walked past the group he looked back at them.

"Don't die here, you own me a fight" said Sephiroth.

"I thought you're meant to be our enemy" said Train.

"Not today, today I never saw you said Sephiroth as he vanished.

The group paid no attention to him and continued onward cutting down all the Hexes that got in their way. Lucas and the others continued through the strange world that seemed to have no end but then someone shot a spell at them. The group stopped to see Creed and Dysley who then jumped infront of them.

"How good it is to see you Train" said Creed.

"You" said Train.

"Hold on" said Husky.

"What?" questioned Amu.

"It's a bit of a time waster for all of us to fight these two said Dante.

"You've got a point there" said Etna.

"You go on, us three will handle these clowns" said Ikuto.

"Yeah, don't worry about us" said Mis.

"Are you sure?" asked Joy.

"Of course" said Husky.

"These guys will be cake" said Dante.

"We'll leave them to you then, catch up with us when you can" said Lyner.

"Sorry Creed but I've got bigger fish to fry" said Train.

"Arrogant youths" said Dysley.

"Ready" said Lucas.

"Go" said Ikuto as they created a distraction.

Ikuto, Dante and Husky kept Dysley and Creed busy as the group continued onward. The two of them then laughed at them as Creed pulled out his invisible sword and Dysley transformed into Barthandelus in his final form.

"Foolish, no matter how much strength you wield you will never defeat us" said Barthandelus.

"You're quite the wind bag aren't you old man or what ever you are" said Dante.

"It'll make it more humiliating for him once we do defeat him" said Husky.

"Don't get your hopes up, soon we shall crush them" said Creed.

"If that's the best you've got then this is going to be too easy" said Ikuto.

The three of them then clashed with the villains and the group continued onward until they came to yet another opening where Eric was waiting for them.

"Eric" said Lucas.

"One on one, you and me now" said Eric.

"Sorry but we're in a bit of a hurry" said Lucas.

"If you do not take my challenge then I will kill one of your friends, perhaps the traitor" said Eric as he drew his sword.

"You really want to fight me?" asked Lucas.

"Of course" said Eric.

"Guys don't interfere with this fight, it's between me and him" said Lucas.

"Okay, we'll go on ahead and wait for you" said Sakura.

"Don't die now you idiot" said Etna.

"We'll be waiting for you at the gate" said Snow as the rest of the group moved on.

Lucas pulled out his sword and the two duelled, Ikuto and his friends were having trouble with Creed and Barthandelus. Creed kept on using his sword which was hard to dodge and Barthandelus continually barraged them with spells. Ikuto then however summoned Eden and got her to attack Creed. Eden used a shield which stopped Creeds attack and then she knocked him away with her staff. Dante then quickly came and cut through Creed causing him to revert to energy. The group then focused on Barthandelus, Eden blasted him with a spell and Husky summoned Leviathan which blasted him with a tsunami, the group then noticed a weak spot on his chest. The two summons distracted him while Ikuto, Husky and Dante hit the weak spot and then Leviathan and Eden aimed a magic spell combined with their power at him which causing him a great deal of pain, in fact it actually defeated him. Barthandelus yelled as he transformed into energy.

"Put a lid on it" said Dante.

Barthandelus continued to transform into energy and once he had finished Ikuto and the others all set of looking for the others. Lucas and Eric continued their fight as they matched each other with their skill with the sword. Both seemed unstoppable as Eric laughed at him.

"Why are you doing this, what do you gain form helping him?" asked Lucas.

"It's my fate, it cannot be helped, he made me" said Eric.

"So, that means nothing, what you believe is the only thing that is important, fight you fate until the end that is what I plan to do" said Lucas.

"Grow up, the world you wish for doesn't exist" said Eric as he pushed Lucas close to the edge.

The two continued to fight and Lucas and Eric both came close to hitting each other about seven times however they quickly dodged the attack. But then Lucas heard something that sounded like some kind of sonic gadget and then he turned and faced Lucas.

"It seems it's not our time to fight" said Eric.

"What?" questioned Lucas.

"We will have to continue this fight at a later date, it is not our time now" said Eric as he disappeared.

Lucas confused continued onward, he met up with his group halfway to the end of the line.

"How did your fight go?" asked Pan.

"He ran away" said Lucas.

"That is what cowards do" said Etna.

"Well now all we have left to deal with is him" said Aigis.

"You here this, Michel we're coming for ya" said Snow.

The group cheered as they marched onward but in a strange building that was filled with deactivated machinery, Michel stood infront of a large cocoon that had a large ring around it that several other rings could fit into. One by one the rings fell into the holes on the large ring and then Maria screamed. Then the cocoon opened and all of the machinery activated, a beam of light that emitted from each of the rings and the large amount of energy that was inside the cocoon shot into Michel as he absorbed the energy. Maria then lost her crown and regained control of her self, she then watched in horror as Michel became a god.


	25. The Wrath of a God

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 23**

**The Wrath of a God**

The group finally reached the entrance to a large building, the group smashed down the door and got ready for a fight; they walked in to find Hex bodies everywhere and Maria cowering in the corner of the room. The cocoon was active and the rings had been inserted into their places and all the machinery was active yet there was no sign of Michel.

"Lucas" said Maria as she ran to him.

"Maria, you're alright" said Lucas.

"For now" said Maria.

"What happened here?" asked Train.

"I couldn't stop him" said Maria as she hid behind Lucas.

The cocoon then opened and Michel walked out of it holding a Katana, he looked proud of himself as it became apparent that he had absorbed the power of Pandora.

"This is it, I was expecting some kind of ultimate form of something but he looks just like he normally does" said Etna.

Michel then grew several wings made of energy, there were twelve wings exactly and each one was a different colour to symbolise the rings. The rings then fell out of the large ring and onto the floor completely drained of power, the cocoon then faded to dust as it was now completely empty.

"So he has wings, open mouth insert foot, note to all readers, before this battle starts find some awesome final boss music as this is going to be an epic battle" said Etna.

"Okay" said Syaoran confused and wondered who Etna was talking to.

The group got ready for a tough fight as Michel smiled and laughed at them.

"At last, I have the power I crave, I am a god now and you will still defy me?" asked Michel.

"Gladly" said Amu.

"Pity, there can only be one price for defying a god and that is death" said Michel.

Wiled vines then appeared out of no where and attacked them, the group dodged them as it became apparent that Michel was controlling them though the Plant Ring. The group ran all around trying to avoid the vines as fast as they could but unfortunately Sakura wasn't fast enough and they grabbed her and pulled her into the air while tying themselves around her body, arms and legs as if to imprison her. Syaoran then tried to cut her down but then Michel created a sort of force field around Syaoran. Michel had used the Space Ring to place Syaoran in a large square box that he then filled with a gas. It became impossible to see Syaoran and then the vines began to wrap themselves around Sakura. The vines then encased Sakura in a sort of cocoon that Sakura could hardly breathe in, she took on last look at where Syaoran should have been before she lost the ability to see and was completely wrapped in a cocoon of vines.

"Sakura, Syaoran!" shouted Mir.

There was no response and then Mir angry tried to blast Michel with a spell but then Michel created a large sphere like prison of darkness and trapped Mir with in it. Mir's image vanished as Michel encased her in darkness using the Darkness Ring. Snow then tried to punch Michel but Michel raised his hand and Snow lost the ability to move. Michel then used the Psyche Ring to control Snow and made him float above the ground and slammed him into the walls before forcing him to stick to the wall.

"Snow, Mir" said Aigis.

Aigis and Train along with Pan and Joy then charged at Michel but the then froze their feat and then encased them in ice. Michel had used the Ice Ring to take away four more of Lucas's friends. Spyro and Cynder then breathed fire at Michel which did nothing and then Michel used the Psyche Ring to slam them into a wall and then encased them in a cocoon of fire which must had incinerated their bodies.

"Looks like it is just us four now" said Lyner.

Etna and Lyner then tried to attack Michel however none of their attacks did any damage to him and then Amu used the heart rod to attack him which again did nothing. Michel then used the Plant Ring to hold Amu still as he placed a purple sphere around her heard. It looked like she was asleep inside the sphere and looked like she was having a nightmare; this could only be the work of the Dream Ring. Etna and Lyner then disappeared as if they had never existed, it was the work of the Nothingness Ring, then Ikuto and his group came storming in and tried to attack Michel. They had no luck and then Michel imprisoned Husky in a sphere of water, which was good because he turned into a mermaid when he was in the water but the pressure of the water seemed to be crushing him. Maria then ran to Ikuto, Mis and Dante to try and push them out of the way but she was also then imprisoned with them in a tornado made of sand, he used both the Sand and Water Ring and now Lucas was all alone. Lucas was all alone and all his friends had been taken from him yet he wasn't going to give up, he gripped his sword and charged in but was then whacked away by Michel, his sword flew out of his hand and he fell to the floor. Lucas tried to move but then Michel pointed his fingers at Lucas and arrows of light shot out of them and hit him. One hit him in his arm and another hit him in his leg wounding him. It was the blasted Light Ring that had done this; Lucas pulled the arrows out of his arm and leg as Michel stood over him and laughed.

"Well look at you now you stupid pathetic waste" said Michel.

Michel then slapped Lucas around the face and then used the Psyche Ring to hold him up in the air to torture him.

"Now what, you have lost all your friends and I am a god so you can't defeat me" said Michel.

"No…." said Lucas.

"Pardon" said Michel.

"You're not a god; your nothing close" said Lucas.

"Are you mad look at the powers I now have" said Michel.

"Indeed you may have the powers of a god yet you are nothing like a god, those aren't the powers of a true god in the way that you use them, gods are meant to use their powers for the betterment of other people yet you only use yours to destroy and kill you're not god you're a devil" said Lucas.

The twelve rings then glowed as Michel laughed at Lucas and prepared to stab him with his Katana. The rings then surrounded Lucas and stopped Michel for hitting him with his Katana. Michel looked confused and then he was blasted back by the rings, the rings then cancelled out the effect of the Psyche Ring and Michel was shocked by this as he got up of the floor and as Lucas fell to the floor. The rings then fell all around Lucas but this time they looked exactly the same as before when Michel had absorbed their powers.

"Ha, for a moment there I was afraid. Power is the only means to survive, death and destruction is the only thing that exists in this world and all others, your dreams and miracles only come from sacrifice and misery, it is hopeless, you and your friends could never alter this truth and your fate" said Michel.

Then Michel gasped and Lucas turned round, the vines that held Sakura in a cocoon then exploded everywhere as a light from with in appeared and Sakura emerged unharmed. Then the space square that Syaoran was imprisoned in smashed because Syaoran drove his sword through it, Syaoran then emerged as the gas cleared, he also seemed to be unharmed. The sphere of darkness then shattered and Mir burst out of it and blasted Michel with a song magic which he swiftly dodged. Snow then managed to forcefully pull himself from the wall stopping the Psyche Ring's effect. Aigis, Pan, Joy and Train smashed through the ice freeing them selves. Spyro Cynder then appeared having absorbed the fire around them and flew to Lucas's side. Amu then managed to break free form the Dream Ring's power and cut herself down. Etna and Lyner then reappeared and got ready to fight. Husky then managed to escape the water and returned to his normal form unharmed and then Ikuto and Dante dispelled the tornado revealing the four of them to be okay.

No, that's impossible said Michel.

"Dreams and Miracles from sacrifices and misery, you have got to be kidding me" said Syaoran.

"Yeah, who would actually be dumb enough to believe that" said Sakura she healed Lucas's wounds.

"You're alive" said Lucas shocked as he got up off the floor.

"But you can't be, you should all be dead" said Michel.

"Good thing we didn't know that" said Lyner.

"But what happened to you?" asked Lucas.

"I remember us being trapped somewhere cold and dark feeling like I was dead" said Mir.

"Then I began to think about all the things that had happened and all the people that were counting on me, Lightning and Serah" said Snow.

"Eve and Sven, somehow we remained connected and remembered all our friends and then it was like…a premonition" said Train.

"A premonition?" questioned Lucas.

"I think we saw a possible future, everyone was smiling and laughing in that future, they were all so happy, even you and Maria" said Aigis.

"Then as luck would have it we happened to see something glowing infront of us, a bright light and soon I found myself running towards it and waking up here" said Etna.

"I think it was someone trying to tell us not to give up even if things are tough" said Amu.

"Heck yeah, for a future like what I saw then I will fight you to the death" said Cynder.

"Same here you think you're a god because of all your power but your nothing but a worthless criminal" said Husky.

"How dare you" said Michel.

Michel then shot a thunder bolt at Husky however he managed to block and reflect it at Michel. It hit his shoulder and actually hurt him at last.

"Who needs a creature like you anyway, you're just a creature that marvels at the destruction and chaos you create, you care about no one or anything else" said Ikuto.

If you won't go away and leave us in peace then will make you go said Spyro.

"Who do you think you are, you take a power that doesn't belong to you and intend to use it to hurt others and you call yourself a god" said Dante.

I may not be able to do much but I am with you, after seeing all of the things you've been through I'm not going to let it be in vain said Maria.

She then turned and looked at Lucas as a smile appeared across her face for the first time.

"So let's make a miracle happen" said Maria.

Lucas smiled and then drew his sword ready for r round two.

"Seems fate isn't on your side" said Lucas.

"We've come to deliver some bad luck" said Train.

The rings then regained their power and then floated around Lucas and his group, Dante, Ikuto and Husky stepped aside as they wondered what was going on.

"It seems that we have no place in this battle" said Mis.

Hexes then appeared and got ready to storm the area and attack.

"The rings have chosen you twelve to be the true bearers of their power, we can no longer help you, we have no place in this fight you must accept their power" said Mis.

"If we have no place in this fight then we will take down the Hexes" said Ikuto.

"We'll keep them off you" said Husky.

Then a thirteenth glowing silvery pink ring appeared and appeared infront of Maria. Maria was shocked at first and wondered what was going on.

"What is this?" asked Maria.

"It seems that the rings have chosen a thirteenth member to your group" said Mis.

"But Maria was never one of the chosen" said Joy.

"But she just became one" said Pan as she looked at the contract.

Maria's name was on the contract in silver letters, Maria but her name had no last name.

"Then how come she doesn't have a gauntlet?" asked Joy.

"It's because she doesn't have a last name and the contract can't complete it, like she gave Lucas a last name Lucas must give her a last name" said Pan.

"Then I will….become one of you" said Maria.

"What do you say; you want to join the group?" asked Lucas.

"Yes, give me any name you want" said Maria.

"Well then from now on you are known as Maria Crescent" said Lucas.

Maria accepted her new name and her full name appeared on the contract, then a white angelic gauntlet appeared and attached itself to Maria, it seemed to be more powerful then the others and different in some way. Lucas and the others looked at the new thirteenth ring and wondered which ring it was.

"What is the name of that ring?" asked Aigis.

"It's a new ring created by the other twelve themselves, it's the Angel Ring" said Joy.

"Now except you designated ring, enter the new mode of power" said Mis.

The group nodded their heads and grabbed their representative ring.

"Light Ring" said Lucas

"Plant Ring" said Sakura.

"Ice Ring" said Snow.

"Nothingness Ring" said Mir.

"Dream Ring" said Amu.

"Fire Ring" said Spyro.

"Water Ring" said Cynder.

"Sand Ring" said Syaoran.

"Psyche Ring" said Aigis

"Darkness Ring" said Train.

"Space Ring" said Lyner.

"Time Ring" said Etna.

"Angel Ring" said Maria.

"We except the powers that you bestow upon us and march on to victory, to protect those we care about, we wield this new power" said the whole group.

A light shined through the area blinding everyone and causing Michel to start to sweat.

"Now activate the new power of the Gauntlet, activate Knight Mode" said Pan.

"Go, go, go hurry" said Joy

"We call upon the power of the stars; grant us the true form of the gauntlet, release Knight Mode" said the whole group.

The group then became covered in armour; Amu gained a pink armoured skirt along with an armoured shirt that resembled her cheerleader outfit. She gained two gauntlets along with two powered up rods and two knight shoes. Then a metal mask appeared across her face that was in the shape of a butterfly. It was similar for the others, each gained armour yet each was different, Lucas gained armour that resembled light in a way as it was glowing gold and white. He gained two gauntlets and knight shoes and a mask that resembled streaks of light, he was also the only one to gain a cape. Sakura's armour was model after plants and so was bright green and she had vines wrapped around her legs and arms, she gained two gauntlets and her skirt and shirt became armour with the impression of trees and plants on them, she also gained a mask that was crafted to look like a flower. Syaoran gained a mixture of armour that resembled lightning and sand. His chest and trouser like armour resembled sand with a lightning bold through it and so was a dark blue like colour, his gauntlets and armour were much more ridged and sharp just like a thunder bolt, he gained a mask that looked like it was crafted to hold the impression of sand with a lighting bolt down the middle of the mask. Snow gained Ice like armour while keeping his trench coat; he gained a chest pad that looked like it was made of ice and two gauntlets that formed to look like boxing gloves. Snow gained no mask but his hat changed to that of a more powerful looking one. Lyner seemed to have gained armour resembling Odin and in fact could be his summon, his mask was black with glowing light across it. Train also had taken on the appearance of his summon except that his armour was black and that he now had two pistols, his mask was pitched black and cool looking. Etna took on a demon queen like armour as well as a make that looked like it was shaped to be an hour glass, the armour itself seemed to hold the impression of time.

Aigis gained a purple machine like armour that looked a lot like upgrades, she had a mask that also resembled some kind of butterfly however it was the mask of someone who was once in her world but now was a part of her. Mir took on the appearance of some dark empress with a mask that seemed expressed her nature as it covered only half her face and Mir did seem to have a split personality. Spyro and Cynder took on armour fit only for a dragon; they didn't gain masks but did gain helmets that they thought they had worn before. Maria gained the appearance of an Angel with wings growing out of her back and armour that was completely white and looked harmless. She seemed to have gained an angelic rapier and a few daggers as she gained a mask that resembled angel wings. The transformation was complete and the light faded, everyone looked at the group in shock and then the group got ready to fight as the rings disappeared as they were now with their rightful masters.

"What the heck is this" said Michel.

"Why did they suddenly become the power rangers?" asked Dante.

"It is how their new found powers balance themselves out, it is the only way they can use them" said Mis.

"They have gained a power from the gauntlet that I thought they could never get" said Pan.

"Hey sis aren't they them from the story book?" asked Joy.

"Yes" said Pan.

The group then looked at Michel with a smile on his face as he began to fear and sweat.

"We're The Thirteen Knights, your time has come Michel, one way or another this ends here" said the group as they rushed into battle.


	26. Ending I

**Disclaimer, I do not own the characters and places spoken of in this title and this story is just written for fun **

**Chapter 24**

**Ending I**

The group then fought their hardest with their new powers against Michel, Train shot at Michel using raped fire, Michel used the Plant Ring to create shields made out of trees to block Train's bullets but Lyner swiftly cut through them and disintegrated the shields. Lyner tried to hit Michel yet he missed as Michel used the Time Ring to give him a few seconds to dodge Lyner. Sakura then pulled out five cards all at once and tapped them with her wand.

"Fiery, Windy, Lightning, Watery, Sword" said Sakura.

The windy card then appeared and held down Michel as the three other cards attacked him and wounded him, Sakura then tried to hit him with the sword Card yet he was able to block it by summoning his Katana by using the Psyche Ring. He then sent her flying through the air and dispelled the windy card. Syaoran caught Sakura and then blasted Michel with a bolt of lighting which sent him flying through the air. Etna then jumped up and punched him to the ground. He hit the ground with such force that it left a large hole in the ground yet he wasn't beaten yet. Snow then froze Michel's feet and then rushed up to him and punched him causing him to fly through the air and land halfway across the room. Aigis then tried to use the Psyche Ring to smash him into a wall yet counteracted this by using the Space and Time Rings as a shield causing and explosion that blasted both him and Aigis across the room. Mir tried to use her powers on Michel yet it had no effect as he used his own variation of the Nothingness Ring to stop her powers. Sakura tried to attack Michel with vines but Michel counteracted this and used his vines against the group forcing them to attack the vines. They knew that they couldn't win using powers that Michel had so they turned to Maria who had a power that Michel did not. Maria then blasted Michel with an energy ball of light magic and then attacked him with her rapier. He groaned as Lucas moved in and started to fight him. Mir then shot a sphere of nothingness and hit one of Michel's wings, this wing which was then wing of nothingness then disappeared and turned to dust. As such Michel could no longer use the Nothingness Ring, the group then figured out that the wings were the source of his power, slowly they each took out the wings and as Lucas cut through the last One Michel groaned as he drew himself to the edge. The group regrouped and then shot Michel each with their powers forcing him to fall of the edge and into the abyss below. The whole group began to cheer and looked as Dante, Ikuto and Husky fought off the Hexes. The group prepared to help them when they heard laughing. Then out of the depths an evil creature with pitch black wings and rotting flesh and devil like features appeared, strangely it looked a lot like Michel.

"What the hell" said Mir.

"Surprised, this is what a really look like; I am so glad to finally get rid of that disguise" said the creature that appeared to be Michel.

"What the hell are you" said Syaoran.

"I told you I'm complicated" said Michel as he landed on the cliff.

Syaoran tried to use a sand spell to attack Michel however he swiftly defelcted the attack and then attacked Syaoran with a thunder spell. Syaoran was electrocuted but luckily Lyner managed to deflect the attack quick enough to save Syaoran's life.

"Syaoran" said Sakura.

"I'm okay" said Syaoran.

Think so said Michel.

Michel then drew a horrific devil like sword and cut thought the group swiftly, they all fell to the ground feeling drained of their power, Lucas looked at Michel as he laughed at them.

"What's the matter, I thought that you we're really powerful oh great knights" said Michel.

"That's not the power of the Rings, what are you?" asked Train.

"He is something odd, I sense Takaya and Dysley's presence within him along with a combination of all kinds of villains, living and dead" said Aigis.

"He somehow has all of their powers, he is all of them put together" said Maria.

"Wait then that means that if he has all of their powers then we're technically fighting all of the universes villains at one time" said Snow.

"That's not good" said Amu.

"I think he only has the powers of all of those that follow him" said Pan.

"So we have to fight them all over again" said Cynder.

"Hey, we fought them once and beat them remember, so we'll just do it again" said Lucas.

The group then got up and got ready to fight as Michel cut through them yet again; it wasn't working as once again they were on the floor defeated.

"We need to think of a plan" said Train.

"I was thinking that if we transfer all of our powers into a single person then that should give equalise the power difference and give us a chance" said Pan.

"But that would leave all of us powerless" said Joy.

"Temporarily yes but once Michel is defeated all of our powers should return" said Pan.

"So we just have to direct all of our powers to a certain someone" said Sakura.

"Yes but that person has to be someone who can handle all that power, he will not only gain the power of the Thirteen Knights but us Demis as well along with all those that we have met" said Pan.

"I'll do it" said Lucas.

"It could kill you" said Mis.

"Doesn't matter, if there is a chance to stop him then I'm going to take it said Lucas.

Idiots, try whatever you like, you little goodie two shoes will never be able to measure up to me" said Michel as he pressed a switch and the ground moved.

"What have you done?" asked Snow.

Outside cannons were getting primed and ready to fire all over The Abyss, their target, every single world that the group had visited. Every one of their friends were now in danger as the people of their worlds they visited looked up at the sky at an interesting new star.

"I'm going take away everything that you are fighting for" said Michel.

"Charging weaponry, universal bombardment will begin in fifteen minutes" said a voice.

"You're going to destroy them" said Train.

"Of course, those people did help you after all and so all those that defy this god must be punished by death" said Michel.

"Pan, do the spell, give me everyone's powers" said Lucas.

"It could kill you" said Pan.

"Just do it" said Lucas.

"Okay, of you repeat this sentence, we give up our powers to the one known as Lucas so that he may protect us" said Pan.

Everyone repeated what Pan said and Dante, Ikuto and Husky quickly forced out the Hexes and barricaded the door to stop them getting in. Light shined out of everyone's gauntlets and they all hit Lucas. Lucas then began to have flash backs and as he did he remembered all his friends, one by one the faces of all those he had met entered his mind as he gained their powers. The rest of the group soon collapsed but soon recovered. Michel and the others then looked at Lucas and were shocked, what stood infront of them was no longer Lucas but an angelic figure with two beautiful white wings and a golden suit of armour that shined. Lucas took his sword which transformed itself into an amazing weapon. Lucas raised his gun as it became an angelic and powerful gun capable of destroying anything. Michel was shocked for a moment and then tried shooting Lucas with all sorts of devilish powers yet none of them had an effect. Lucas then charged up an attack in his gun which he blasted at Michel, Michel was shot into the air and then Lucas through his sword into the air as it split and transformed into everyone's weapons. Lucas then jumped into the air and began to attack Michel with the weapons. First was Ikuto's claw, then Amu's heart rod, Snow's gloves, one of Mir's songs that he shot at Michel using his hands, Train's gun, Dante's sword and then Husky's stick, dragon breath from Cynder and Spyro that he combined and wielded with the Fire Ring, he directed it at Michel and then used Sakura's wand to summon the fight card to beat up Michel. Then Lucas used Syaoran's and then Lyner's swords, Lucas then hit Michel with Etna's spear and then used Maria's rapier along with Aigis's Persona to whack him into the floor. Lucas then landed and brought all the weapons back together into his sword, Michel got up off the floor bleeding and was completely shocked that Lucas had actually managed to hurt him. Lucas then got ready to attack one last time, he pulled out all his power and energy and placed it into the blade of his sword, suddenly the blade became long and started to glow like white flames.

"Michel, we are the Thirteen Knights, remember that name as you plunge into the depths of hell, you will never destroy this world and you will never become a god" said Lucas.

Oddly Michel smiled at Lucas and even began to chuckle.

"There is so much you don't know Lucas, the great beast will come and emptiness shall fall" said Michel.

Lucas ignoring Michel unleashed the attack, he flames hit Michel straight on and Michel screamed as he perished and dissolved in the flames. Lucas then returned to his normal form and the powers of all his friends returned to them, the group then returned to their normal forms as well as the rings gathered around them and began to speak.

"Thank you my kin" said the rings in a female voice.

"Who are you?" asked Amu.

"It must be Pandora, she must have somewhat some kind of will imbedded inside the rings" said Mir.

"Indeed, that man and many before him used my powers for terrible things but today you used it for how it should be used, to protect and help people" said Pandora.

"It isn't over yet, even though the cocoon is gone these rings still hold your power so this whole thing could happen again" said Maria.

"I know but don't worry, soon these rings will dissolve into nothingness leaving behind no trace of my power" said Pandora.

"What? questioned Dante.

"But then that means that you will also go" said Sakura.

"I know and it is a necessary sacrifice to make sure this doesn't happen again" said Pandora.

Good woman, so what about those powers asked Etna.

You will not be able to gain that power again, it was a one only and with out the rings that kind of power is lost forever said Pandora.

"Good, anyone with that kind of power will most likely become a god and we don't want that to happen" said Lyner.

What about the attack said Aigis.

Pandora then somehow managed to shut down every machine in the building and turned off all of the guns aimed at the worlds.

"You must leave here; this world is going to explode said Pandora.

"What?" questioned Husky.

"It couldn't handle all that has happened and so will begin self destruct and the whole place will explode into ashes" said Pandora.

"Then we better go said Ikuto.

"What about you?" asked Lucas.

"It's my time, I've slept and dreamed for so long inside a cocoon, I'm tired" said Pandora.

"You want us to leave you?" questioned Train.

"Yes now run, a ship is waiting for you down the path, no one can teleport of use a portal on this old now run" said Pandora as the rings faded away.

The group did as she asked and ran out the building, the Hexes were now retreating form the area, now that their master was dead they were running scared and trying to escape. The building behind them exploded and fell into the depths as the group ran as fast as they could, their were explosions everywhere and soon they came to a large ship much like the one they used to get here. It must have been one of the ships used by Michel. Without hesitating the group entered the ship and closed the hatch. Suddenly as if by magic the auto pilot turned on and wouldn't turn off. The ship then flew high into the sky and as far from the world as possible as the world exploded into rubble and the people of the worlds watched the explosion wondering what had happened. The group then all sat down and breathed a sigh of relief as they cheered and screamed.

"It's over" said Syaoran.

"Alright, we did it" said Snow.

"Hey guys" said Spyro.

Everyone then looked at him as he began to fade and then they looked at Cynder, it was the same. Their gauntlets had fallen off and lay on the floor as they continued to fade.

"What is happening?" asked Cynder.

The group panicked but Mis, Pan and Joy seemed to be congratulating them.

"Is this good?" asked Amu.

"Their not fading their returning to their home" said Mis.

"The contract is complete" said Pan.

"No more Michel means no more adventures" said Joy.

"So this is goodbye" said Lucas as he turned to face Spyro and Cynder.

"Yeah, guess so, it was fun while it lasted" said Cynder.

"Maybe we'll see each other again someday" said Spyro.

"Yeah, count on it" said Lucas.

The two dragons then smiled as they faded away and returned to their home. The rest of the group tried to pull off their Gauntlets but to their surprise they wouldn't come off. Somewhere in a dark place the order of Chaos were discussing Michel's effort and plan while viewing the group through a crystal ball.

"He failed" said the second man.

"High master, it seems our trust has been misplaced, what do we do now?" asked the third man.

The first man who was their superior then smiled and stood up and took of his cloak, he was then revealed to be none other then Michel who was supposed to be dead. How could this man be Michel, the group had been fighting Michel this whole time.

"What the heck" said a forth member.

"Surprised" said Michel.

"You…..what are you doing in the high master's chair?" asked the fifth man.

"I have always been the high master" said Michel.

"Impossible" said the sixth man.

"But we never ever saw his face" said the seventh man.

"If that is true then what is it those kids fought just now?" asked the second man.

"A copy, an emotionless, weaker copy of me that followed my orders to the later" said Michel.

Then Eric, Wesker, Voldermort and Kefka and a whole lot of shadowy figures appeared behind him laughing, oddly Sephiroth was not with them but was however observing them from up high.

"Everything went as I had planned" said Michel.

"You intended for your copy to die?" questioned the seventh man.

"Yes of course" said Michel.

"Why?" questioned the fourth man.

"To produce chaos everywhere, my plan hasn't even begun yet I still have to more phases to go through" said Michel.

"What is it that you are planning?" asked the second man.

"I can not digress the details but I will tell you this, if you continue to do as I say then we will win that battle we lost and the three lords will be reborn soon this they decree and promise" said Michel.

The order were all shocked by this but agreed to follow Michel and smiled as they looked at their master.

"So what do we do with them?" asked the third member.

"Oh I'm sure they have problems of their own to keep them busy besides, soon they won't be a problem" said Michel as he destroyed the crystal ball.

Back on the ship the group were wondering why Spyro and Cynder had left yet they were still there, the group wondered about it for a moment and then they saw three people in the ship that weren't originally there. The three people turned to face the group as both sided looked at each other with shock. Two were men while one was a woman but oddly the woman and one of the men looked like Sakura and Syaoran, the last man looked like some kind of old fashioned warrior carrying a katana.

"Who the heck are you?" asked the man with the katana.

"What?" questioned Pan.

"Where are we?" asked the girl that looked like Sakura.

"What?" questioned Mis.

"What the hell is this place?" asked the boy who looked like Syaoran.

"What?" questioned Joy.

"Here we go again" said Lucas.

So the adventure continued but that is a story for another time as soon, oh very soon the three lords shall awaken and then the great beast will come, the end of days for everyone draws near.

**To be continued.**


	27. Credits

**The End of Days**

**Part 1**

**Credits:**

**Main cast:**

Lucas Murphy/Advaka (original)

Sakura Kinomoto (CardCaptor Sakura)

Syaoran Li (CardCaptor Sakura)

Snow Villers (Final Fantasy XIII)

Spyro (The Legend of Spyro Series)

Cynder (The Legend of Spyro Series)

Mir/Jacqli (Ar Tonelico Series)

Amu Hinamori/Ran/Miki/Su (Shugo Chara)

Pan (original)

Joy (original)

Lyner Barsett (Ar Tonelico Melody of Elemia, Cross Edge)

Etna (Disgaea Series)

Aigis (Persona 3, Persona 3 Fes, Persona 3 Portable)

Train Heartnet/Black Cat (Black Cat)

**Villain cast:**

Michel Paradox (original)

Galenth Dysley/Barthandelus 1st, 2nd and 3rd form (Final Fantasy XIII)

Albert Wesker (Resident Evil Series)

Bourd Rade (Ar Tonelico Melody of Elemia, Cross Edge)

Eric Solidor (original)

M (original)

Azula (Avatar The Last Airbender)

Takaya Sakaki (Persona 3, Persona 3 Fes, Persona 3 Portable)

Albedo Piazzolla (Xenosaga Series)

Malefor (The Legend of Spyro Series)

Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII)

The Order of Chaos (original)

Kefka (Final Fantasy VI)

Voldermort (Harry Potter Series)

Creed Diskenth (Black Cat)

**Supporting Cast:**

Lighting/Claire Farron (Final Fantasy XIII)

Jr (Xenosaga Series)

Momo (Xenosaga Series)

Tadase Hotori/Kiseki (Shugo Chara)

Yaya Yuiki/Pepe (Shugo Chara)

Kukai Soma/Daichi (Shugo Chara)

Rima Mashiro/Kusukusu (Shugo Chara)

Nagihiko Fujisaki/ Rhythm (Shugo Chara)

Ikuto Tsukiyomi/Yoru (Shugo Chara)

Tomoyo Daidoji (CardCaptor Sakura)

Yukito Tsukishiro/Yue (CardCaptor Sakura)

Kero (CardCaptor Sakura)

Toya Kinomoto (CardCaptor Sakura)

Misha Arsellec Lune (Ar Tonelico Series, Cross Edge)

Aurica Nestmile (Ar Tonelico Series, Cross Edge)

Shurelia (Ar Tonelico Series, Cross Edge)

Eve (Black Cat)

Sven (Black Cat)

Flonne (Disgaea series)

Akihiko Sanada (Persona 3, Persona 3 Fes, Persona 3 Portable, Persona Trinity Soul)

Maria (Original)

Zuko (Avatar The Last Airbender)

Dante (Devil May Cry Series)

Husky (+Anima)

Mis (Original)

Sakura Cards (CardCaptor Sakura)

**Summons:**

Bahamut (Final Fantasy Series)

Shiva ( Final Fantasy XIII)

Eden (Final Fantasy XIII)

Fenrir (Final Fantasy Series)

Carbuncle (Final Fantasy Series)

Ifrit (Final Fantasy Series)

Leviathan (Final Fantasy Series)

Diablos (Final Fantasy Series)

Titan (Final Fantasy Series)

Shemhazai (Final Fantasy XII)

Alexander (Final Fantasy XIII)

Tiamat (Final Fantasy Series)

Odin (Final Fantasy Series)

Cait Sith (Final Fantasy Series)

**Cameo Appearances:**

Syaoran/ Tsubasa Li (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

Princess Sakura/Princess Tsubasa (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

Kurogane (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

**Written by**

**Ultimatejake**

**I do not own any of the characters and places spoken of in this title except for the original ones, all credit goes to Square Enix, Clamp and so on for the creation of such marvellous characters.**

**Look out for part two coming soon entitled, The End of Days The Despair of Sakura Kinomoto, please review.**


End file.
